One Skill Short
by Sue E. Sidal
Summary: Sophia and Maven are twins with a love for the human body, puzzles, and video games. This is the story of their lives once they wake up in Haven.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

(Sophia)

She felt like such an idiot as she sat down and reexamined all of the test results. It wasn't anything rare, just something so tiny it could have been insignificant. Thing is that it wasn't.

That tiny nearly invisible thing had just taken the life of her patient. She had been working at this crap for the better part of twelve years, majored in medicine, dabbled in toxicology and psychology, but ultimately became a doctor. The woman had been in her eighties, sure, but this still bothered her.

For the wrong reasons, but it bothered her. She became a doctor because she was good at acting like she cared. Sophia had the bedside manner, but her interest was the problem, the illness.

The puzzle in the body she had to put together without causing any further damage; real-life Operation.

"How did I fuck this up?" She tossed all the other papers away and fixated on the one with the most obvious blip. Something she couldn't really fix; an aneurysm. A minuscule bomb playing it up as a wallflower in her patient's brain.

Maven was going to call soon and she would need the distraction. Gazing up at the clock, she realized she had to get home anyways. It wasn't even all that busy today.

"Probably, why I was able to let myself get this bothered by something I had no control of." Sophia turned to the doorframe and scoffed with a small smile.

"I thought we only did that around others to freak them out," Sophia muttered, finally turning her back on the charts.

"I'm sure there are a couple more people who could have read you just now. You're the easiest to read after you've 'lost'." Maven made their "duh" face along with the bunny ears at the word.

"You're not allowed back here." The younger of them blandly scolded. A fruitless endeavor.

"But you are. Amazing how people just assume I'm you finally heading home after your shift or something. Now, come on, clean that mess up and let's get you home. I'm sure you'll feel better at home, romancing a fictional game character with a ski lift within arm's reach." Maven made everything better. She didn't try to make Sophia feel bad for not caring for her patients because she knew Sophia didn't see that as a practical thing.

"That sounds all too wonderful. I take it you need a ride?" As much as Sophia hated it sometimes, she only got on Maven's love for walking just about everywhere once. It may have been late but Maven didn't need the taser she had been gifted a few years back. She was a certified taekwondo instructor who liked to study and mix other styles. They both grew up fascinated by the body and how it worked but pursued their passion in different ways.

They got home and took refuge in gaming and ski lifts. Sophia loved the taste of peppermint schnapps in her cocoa after a troubling day at work. Maven had little interest in drinking, but she loved playing video games with her sister.

They were easily mistaken for one another for good reason as they both sported the traditional Hawke black hair. Unlike Maven, Sophia wished their eyes were the same shocking blue as them as well. Maven was just fine with the lighter brown because it was "like mom's".

This was one of their better nights because it was a time where they could sit side by side and end the game; DLCs and all.

They passed out on Sophia's living room floor that night like kids in jr. high; blankets and pillows were strewn everywhere with the menu screen playing one of its many lulling tunes.


	2. Chapter 1: Haven

AN: Hello, dears, Aza here. The first real chapter of OSS is here and the lengths of future chapters will vary, but most will be longer than the 600-1k of this one and the prologue. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Haven

(Maven)

She awoke with the most obnoxious headache.

"Ugh, don't tell me your hangover even confused me for you." She groaned, trying and failing to relieve the feeling with her palm against her forehead. She noticed something was off before she even opened her eyes. The floor felt harder and the air had a chill to it. Her hand reached out and felt the ground before she saw she was in a dimly lit room; behind bars.

'This is just a lucid dream.' She rationalized as she looked around as dread threatened to swirl in her gut at the familiar setting. Her eyes zeroed in on her younger doppelganger in the cell to her right. Sophia appeared to live and get up.

"Fuck, it's colder than the morgue in here." Maven heard her hiss and kept watching her as she too nursed her forehead. She had dreams with Sophia in them all the time, but there was something about this particular dream that felt off. So she waited for her sister to look at her.

"Hey, Mav-" She stopped mid-sentence, seeming to have the same realization as her.

They did lots of things together but dreaming was not one of them.

Then they heard footsteps as Sophia kept mouthing 'nonono, shit, no'.

Many questions ran through Maven's head. Whose Inquisitor did they find? Which companions had been recruited? She felt goosebumps fly along her skin as she saw the familiar Seeker armor flanked by Leliana's robes. They were not alone either, which was somewhat surprising.

Ducking his head, so his horns wouldn't threaten to spark a flame against the stone ceiling, was The Iron Bull. Her eyes pulled away from the trio to see Sophia's shoulders hunched, her eyes squinted as she searched the stalls around her as though paranoid of a ghost or something.

'Is she okay?' She saw the moment her sister gave up and settled her eyes on the solid bodies in the room. Then there was a fourth as none other than Cole just appeared from behind Cassandra.

Cole and The Iron Bull were her biggest worries. Cole could kind of read minds and Bull wasn't too far from it with his own way of reading people. That's why Leliana had brought them in.

There was this horribly obvious moment where they were both ogling those who had caged them. Cassandra with her elegant bone structure and almost trademark scar, Leliana's eyes almost glowing under her hood, Cole's unsettling but lovely eyes peeking out from his too-long bangs, and then The Iron Bull. Maven was more of a sap for Cullen but she understood Sophia's soft spot for him.

Now the question was who was going to break the silence in the room. Sensing her eyes on her, Maven caught the devil glinting in her twin's eyes as she grinned.

"I rather thought I would wake up dead...or not wake up at all, as the case may be," Sophia started in her best Antivan accent, with her eyes on Leliana.

"But I see you haven't killed us yet." Even with a hangover, Sophia could remember who she needed on her side most.

"But if it's questions you plan on asking us, let me save you a little time and get right to the point. My name is Drusilla, Dru to my friends." Sophia gestured towards her sister. "And this is my twin sister, Maven. We are the Blackbriar twins at your service."

'Really? Sophi? You're bringing Skyrim into this?' Where had she even pulled the name Drusilla?

Leliana stared at them with wide eyes before they narrowed in suspicion.

"You aren't Antivan. Where are you from and how do you know about him?"

"Who? Zevran?" Maven chimed in, revving up to do the twin thing. Her eyes fell on Cole again, calling out to him for help with her mind.

"They aren't bad, but they aren't from here. It is...hard to explain, but they aren't bad. They can help. They _want_ to help."

'Bless you, Cole.' She thought as the other deciders in the room turned to look at him.

"What was that about, Leliana? Who is this Zevran?"

"He is an Antivan Crow who fought with the Hero of Ferelden." Leliana explained in a guarded tone as she eyed the twins. Maven felt sick when she _felt_ Sophia roll her eyes at the Spymaster.

"Yes, yes, be wary of all. Trust is a delicacy in this land. Seriously, what do you want to know? You have a near mind reading spirit and a face reading Ben-Hassrath who could have been here for intimidation alone, but we all know you and the Seeker would be enough for that." Sophia's voice bordered on scoffing, likely due to her less than ideal awakening.

The Iron Bull didn't say anything or react as far as Maven could tell, but Sophia was grinning at him. It was like she was high or something...or still drunk.

"Maven, relax before you puke on your pajamas." Being reminded that they were both in their clothes from their world wasn't making her any less nauseated.

She began to regret being speechless for longer than her sister. What's worse is that she could feel her faltering. Her tone of voice giving away her own steadily increasing unease.

"They're telling the truth," Bull said, allowing himself to show his own discomfort a little. His posture was more relaxed but he was on edge. This new information was a lot for anyone, but the Qunari despised anything magic related or unknown if they couldn't control it. People from another world getting (magically) pulled into Thedas...who knew about Thedas but were considered unknowns themselves?

They'd probably skip the formalities of an interrogation and just kill them.

"Very well. Aside from somehow knowing...things what did you do in this other world of yours?" Cassandra inquired, her eyes on Maven first.

"Physical training. I also taught our world's form of hand to hand combat for people who want to learn some self-defense without having to join our military."

Cassandra turned her eyes to Sophia.

"I worked in medicine." Her voice worried Maven. She was sounding smaller and smaller the more she spoke.

"You are a healer?" Her brow furrowed and Maven could see her tense up at the prospect of a possible mage. Sophia must have caught it too because she looked at the ceiling as she tried to word things better.

"Uh, no. We don't have magic where we're from. Instead of a glowy light emanating from our hands, we use things like stitches for deep wounds and bandages and the sort for the shallower ones. We also make things for the pain that are either applied like a poultice or ingested."

"We have potions, in a manner of speaking, as well. Certain ones are mass produced and are available for anyone in need to purchase it in our world's version of vendors. The most common ones are for things like coughing, nasal congestion, indigestion, and sore throat." Maven added.

"Not spies," Cole confirmed, likely for Leliana's benefit.

She was worried now as her sister had stopped her chattering. Sophia was frowning and had her arms crossed as if to keep herself together.

The shock was fading. She scooted closer, wanting to be able to comfort her.

"Just find a place for us to stay here that is hopefully warmer than this cell. We can be roomed together, if need be, and monitored until you trust us or at least talk to the rest of the advisors and your Herald. As you can see, my sister and I will need some time to cope with...everything." Maven only looked at Leliana for a moment before she let her eyes rest on Sophia.

"And then we will help you as we can."

They were let out of their cells and Maven immediately ran to Sophia to help her stand and it was hard not to notice how her twin clung to her like a child.

The two were led to the house right by where the Inquisitor first awakens and Maven tugged her sister along. She was too quiet. It was worrisome but understandable. She would be fine with time.

She sank to the ground with her once they entered the house and shut the door.

"Maven." Sophia didn't have to continue as she latched on to her big sister.

"I know. This sucks." She held her and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair in an attempt to soothe them both. It was an understatement, she knew, to say that their situation just "sucked". There was no way to cry out of it either. Not that they didn't try.

That night they curled up together on the bed like they used to when they were little and tried to get some sleep. It was restless but they gained comfort from one another's presence. There was a sense of relief Maven gained from being here with her sister. Not even they knew how long either of them would have taken to recover from being separated from the other.


	3. Chapter 2: Becoming Somebody Else(Again)

The next morning began with a knock on the door. Maven was the first to wake up. Black hair flopped everywhere as she lifted her head; alert. Then she saw the boxes of supplies that looked like some more "Haven friendly" clothes and food.

"Be right there." She slid out of bed and gave Sophia a glance before heading to the door. Opening it without any caution, she blanched when she met the eyes of her Inquisitor, Odessa Lavellan.

'Well, there go my hopes of flirting with Cullen at Skyhold.' She mentally tsked, though she felt grounded by all the answers just seeing Odessa gave her. Maven smiled and ran a hand through her hair at this news.

"Odessa Lavellan. Good morning. I'm Maven Blackbriar." Her name was Arabic for 'filled with rage'. Maven felt it perfect for an elven warrior.

'Fucking Sophie, making things up because she can…' Maven didn't consider herself nearly as intimidating or powerful as the fictitious woman she now shared a name with.

At the sound of her name, the Dalish warrior's dark amethyst hued eyes widened. She appeared otherwise unphased.

"Cole was right. They said no one mentioned my name."

"They are right in that. No one did." She paused in her explanation. "Please tell me everything about our meet with your advisors, Qunari Spy, and Cole was explained?"

"Pretty much." Odessa nodded, her shaggy short hair lifting with the movement. Maven's shoulders relaxed at her words and she popped her head over to Sophia, who was still sleeping.

"Would you give me a bit? I'd like to get my sister up before we talk any more."

"How about you both get ready and meet me over at the tavern? I got back from the Hinterlands a bit ago and could really use a drink."

"So-Drusilla and I would love that. I'm sure we can both use one too." Maven was relieved she had made her Lavellan so laid back as she closed the door. When she turned back towards the boxes of clothes and food, she found her sister was sitting up in bed.

"Why are we still in the world with the huge ass hole in the sky?"

"I wish I could tell you." Maven replied with a grimace.

"Who was at the door?"

"Odessa." The older of them broke out into a smile at the name and Sophia mimicked it.

"So, your version?" A flash of deja vu hit Maven as she saw the relief flood her sister.

"I know, right? Come on, we need to get dressed, maybe grab an apple, and head over to the tavern. She said she'd be waiting there." She barely finished what she was saying as Sophia bounded out of bed and stripped to change out of her pajamas.

"We're probably going to be meeting others there, right? Cole was in the dungeons with us, which should mean that everyone you have the opportunity to meet, save Dorian, is here somewhere." Sophia mused as they finished dressing.

Maven remembered that Sophia's relief could be due to her last playthrough of the game being what she called her "speed dating" playthrough.

" _From start to finish it went, Solas, Josie, Bull, Sera, and Cullen."_

She shuddered at the thought of that being the version they were in. The idea of being around that many heartbroken people wasn't an easy thought. As if she knew what she was thinking, Sophia grinned the same way she had in the dungeons before imitating Zevran.

"You just be glad we both had Leli in our party when we came across Zev." Maven hissed. It was nice to see her doing better.

As they stepped outside, they couldn't help but look at the rift in the sky. It had been a lantern of sorts the night before, helping them see where the soldier was going.

"I hate how pretty it is." Sounded Sophia before trudging to the tavern.

Turns out that aside from the Inquisitor, it was just the advisors and Cassandra in the tavern. They probably weren't trusted in the war room yet, which meant there was still some skepticism about them being spies. That seemed fair to her.

"Right. At this point, I think even you need a drink right now, sis. Even something light. I'll try cooking something up for us." Sophia hurried behind the bar and skimmed through the selection, sampling some things in tankards and making some impressive faces before she mixed something that seemed to work for her.

"You don't do light." She monotoned back, overlooking the tankard warily.

"Only because you need it." Sophia laughed when her sister coughed after a gulp. Then she turned to their audience.

"Ambassador, Commander," She started with a greeting and a slight bow and raise of her tankard."Nice to formally make your acquaintances." As usual, Josephine was holding her makeshift clipboard, Leliana was tense and forcing a relaxed position, and Cullen was giving off reflexive soldier vibes and staring. Everyone but the Inquisitor was standing and the elven woman peered curiously at their tankards. Maven shook her head and nudged her's towards her.

"Try at your own risk." She pulled the apple she had grabbed from the box out of her pocket and started in on that instead.

"We can answer most of your questions. Fire when ready. Commander, how about you start? You look like you're about to pop."

"Why is it you both look like the Hawke sisters? Maker, the similarities are almost uncanny." What an opener. It was a good thing that she had at least kept the default eyes on her Hawke. She was beginning to wish she had suppressed her desire to make her Hawke a sort of self-insert character.

"It's just the hair." Maven replied, running her fingers through the ends as she looked over at Sophia, who nodded as she tried to disguise how happy she was to be mistaken for The Champion of Kirkwall.

"Do you suppose we could get away with trying to connect them as long lost relatives of the line?" This came from the Ambassador, who didn't skip a beat, seeming to have noted this already. Her dainty hand poised and ready to scribble down anything.

"Why not? We have no idea where The Champion is and I'm sure Bethany wouldn't mind vouching for us." The Nightingale started as she eyed the dark haired sisters.

"Maybe we should get Varric in here. At the very least, he could be our contact with the Champion's sister." Cullen suggested and no one seemed to disagree.

"I will go and bring him here." Cassandra declared softly as she stood to leave.

They all turned to the Inquisitor, who had been silent for a long time, and saw her watching them with a happy grin on her face, tankard in hand.

"Don't mind me, I'm following. This stuff isn't that bad. Cassandra said you were a healer of sorts, so where did you learn to make drinks?" Attention was switched to Sophia again.

"I was a bartender for a time in order to pay my college tuition." She stopped herself and looked at the blank stares.

'Right…'

"My medical education costed coin and I made some pretty fancy and potent drinks in a tavern to cover the costs." Sophia rubbed two fingers together in a universal gesture for "currency".

"College is like a Circle, but without templars, mages, or magic of any kind. At these colleges, you take various lessons daily from experts in order to eventually gain certification saying you have the ability to either learn more or start said profession." Maven continued almost impulsively as she saw Josephine was about to ask about the unique word. That appeared to mollify them.

"How old are the two of you? We need as many details as possible in order to forge a believable past for you."

"Thirty." The twins unisoned before meeting each other's eye as though to attempt to form answers for those years.

"Lothering?" Maven suggested. She knew she had a point, as it had been wiped out during the Blight, along with the chantry's records.

"Blackbriar is a notable family name." Sophia lamented while avoiding Maven's look.

"It won't be Blackbriar in the 'records' if we become relatives of the Hawke's. We're better off saying we were adopted by them-no-"

"The Amells?"

"God, no. Wayyyy too looked into, I'm sure."

"So, what if we say they ostracized us due to some sort of disagreement and then when it seemed like we had been taken out by some Lothering invading darkspawn horde, they just decided to keep us out of family records entirely?" Sophia cut their twin talk short.

"Ambassador, I assume you know about the Amell's? If memory serves, they are second cousins to the Hawke family. Do you think the story I suggested will work?" The Antivan advisor brought a knuckle to her lips as she considered this.

"I do and I can see where you are going with this. Even if we did use this, there are still holes that need filling. What would this disagreement be? Lothering was overrun approximately eleven years ago, which puts you both at nineteen years of age. What happened in those last eleven years?"

"Holy shit... Chuckles?" That was unmistakably Varric's voice. Both turned to him and he just seemed to stare for a bit.

"I thought you were just shitting me, Seeker."

The twins couldn't conceal their smiles at the dwarf they came to adore since they first met him in the game.

"I need to sit down. Getting too old for all this crazy shit." He muttered, taking a seat at a table.

"Need a drink, Varric? Drusilla here makes something a bit better than the usual swill here." Odessa offered as she finished the rest of Maven's drink.

"No thanks. I've been told I might be needed to help with your backstory or something. Maybe after. You two could definitely pass for relatives of the Hawke sisters. What do you need help with?"

"We're missing eleven years in between the destruction of Lothering up until now. As well as a possible dispute that would remove us from the Amell family registry."

"Well, if Gamlen and his parents are any examples, the Amell's _do_ enjoy hiding inheritance papers and disowning relatives. If that's too vague we could say he unknowingly conceived twins at The Blooming Rose, I'm sure he wouldn't mind confirming that." The storyteller agreed.

"In that case, we may have to add false years to our age. Gamlen's main BR activity was in Dragon five and he was with Mara Hartling until his father died in Dragon eleven. It should be Dragon forty-one now. Even if we were to pull back and say we were born in Dragon six, that still puts us at thirty-five, which means we would have been about twenty-four when Lothering got overrun."

There was a silence for a time and Varric destroyed it.

"How do you know that?"

"We know lots of things, Varric. Drusilla knows a decent portion of Thedas history. All the way back to the Ancient Age."

"The farther back you ask about, the vaguer it gets." She shrugged.

"Something a long lost noble's kid might have taken an interest in, perhaps?" The younger twin followed up.

'As much as I hate the idea of Gamlen being our dad, the idea of being born in a Zevran fashion kinda makes me happy.'

"As for the eleven years between Lothering and now? One of you is a healer or something and the other knows fighting...with or without weapons?"

"I can disarm most with daggers and short-range weaponry. Drusilla here is a medical prodigy. Once she learns about the herbs here, I'm sure she could find something to whip up."

"But I'm pretty shit at fighting compared to Maven." Sophia backed.

"What I lack, she makes up for." Again, the twin unison. They giggled in stereo after it too.

"You could say they wandered through offering their services to anyone as a trade for temporary shelter and food. One would make sure they were safe while the other kept them healthy. They never came to Kirkwall for refuge even after they heard about family there because they had become so used to their lifestyle."

"Then what were they doing at the Conclave?" Odessa inquired with a curious tilt of her head.

"Perhaps they met someone of reasonable importance with an invitation to the Conclave, like a mage, and offered protection. To reward their services, this person of reasonable importance offered coin upon their safe return home." Josephine continued from there, jotting everything down.

"Sounds good to me." The look on Sophia's face reminded Maven that they had to be careful as they had no idea how long Gamlen had "done dealings" with the girl's of The Blooming Rose.

So, there it was. The Blackbriar sisters became Amell's born in Dragon six with Gamlen as the father and an unknown Blooming Rose girl being the mother. It was to be assumed the woman left and wound up in Lothering, but without her around she was thought to be dead after childbirth. The twins then made their living by traveling through the smaller cities and forests (miraculously avoiding Dalish settlements) of Thedas offering their medical services and a bodyguard in exchange for coin, food, and temporary lodgings. with their being twins only serving to assist them as Bethany and Carver were, which solidified the believability of the public. It seemed it was only fate that they were accompanying one of the mages to the Conclave when things went to shit.


	4. Chapter 3: Corypheus

(Sophia)

"We really need to stop doing that. You're worse than me about it. You look like you have Tourette's or...you might look possessed or less mentally capable…" Maven muttered, bringing my habit to my attention.

"I can't help glancing at where my cell used to be. I used to be 'on call'. It's not that bad, anyway. It just looks like I keep thinking I'm forgetting something. " I reasoned.

"Are you as relieved as I am that we don't have to put up with them anymore?"

"Yeah. I can't wait until I kick this habit of glancing there every few minutes…" I trailed before my face brightened.

"Hey, what else won't you miss? Traffic jams?" This was genius and should help her mood. Despite her controlled expression, I knew Maven was about as out of sorts as I was.

"Alarm clocks." She replied after a moment.

"Oil changes."

"Yours aren't all going to be about cars, are they?"

"Of course not. I was going to say fuckboys next." She rolled her eyes at me, but she snorted out a laugh.

"How did you get hired by a hospital again?" At her words, I grinned in her direction.

"I channeled my inner you, of course."

Despite our joking, we were preparing for a split up. Maven needed to get used to swinging a weapon, so she was heading to Cassandra while I was about to meet up with Adan. We stopped at the gate and I hugged her, being the first to initiate sibling affection per usual.

"You remember what you're reason for not knowing how to use a weapon is?" I mockingly questioned as we pulled away.

"Stop stalling. You'll be fine without me around you for a few hours. You might even have fun." It had only been a couple of days since we had gotten here, but the templars were here which meant that we didn't have much time before they helped close the rift and Corypheus came to fuck shit up.

"Definitely. Be careful."

"You too. Try not to touch any rashvine leaves. I'm pretty sure that stuff is like poison ivy." I smiled until she disappeared behind the gates, hiding my shaking hands behind my back.

Maven was right, I was going to have fun. Adan was making potions while I "reintroduced" myself to all the herbs. After finding the taste of elfroot wasn't too far off from the mint plants from Earth, I chewed on the root of one while I inventoried their stock by their main usage.

The trick was to feign amnesia caused by the explosion at the Conclave. I still remembered a handful of recipes and upgrades but was upset when I realized Odessa hadn't collected Red Jenny's Jar of Bees. I wanted to see that concoction get created and then see it in action.

"Your memory is coming back quickly, I see," Adan commented with an approving nod. I liked working with him around because he didn't care enough to ask questions. As long as I did my part, he didn't seem to give a flying fuck if I had been telling the truth or not.

With the permission of the Inquisitor, advisors, and Cassandra, we told every single one of her companions the real story. Our reasoning to them had been that they were going to find out sooner or later and that we didn't have to tell them all at once, Maven suggested that for people like Sera, mostly Sera, we should word things differently and make sure she wasn't the last of the companions to find out. We needed their trust and any failure to keep them updated would threaten that trust.

In us as well as in the Inquisitor. Much to our relief, they seemed to catch on rather quickly, especially after we promised to only tell the companions.

No matter how much tact Maven used in telling her, Sera still didn't want anything to do with us for a while. At least we hadn't done our twin thing, as hard as it was for me to not pop in and finish her sentences.

Sera may have lost her shit and decided to shoot or punch us if I had.

"Where did she get all this Royal Elfroot? This stuff is rare as fuck."

Adan shrugged.

"The Herald spent close to a month in the Hinterlands after her visit to Val Royeau. Whatever happened there was enough to make her determined to gain good reputation all over the Hinterlands. She only stopped at the Coast and Madame Vivienne's party to recruit." My brows shot to the roof at his words.

'How had we not considered how time transpired here? Traveling to places, even with horses, probably takes weeks. Fuc-'

There was a light knock on the door, interrupting my thoughts and I turned to acknowledge them.

It was the egg.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Solas was talking to me and I blinked, recalling the mild something that had flashed over his intrigued gaze when we had explained our story to him; the truth.

"Uhh," I turned to Adan, who raised a brow at me.

"What are you waiting for? Permission? I am not your superior, _Lady Amell_." He emphasized and I let out a sheepish grimace.

"Still getting used to that. Thank you for your assistance, Adan. I'll be around." I nodded before following after Solas. We went right next door and he hospitably gestured to a chair.

"Your curiosity get the better of you, Solas?" My inquiry was lined with teasing. It had only been a matter of time before one or both of us were questioned.

"You were expecting questions?" It sounded more like a statement.

"You find a sort of comfort in knowing you are no longer the only one who has lost his entire world in a moment." I pursed my lips as the beginnings of dread churned in my stomach. From the lift in his brows, he hadn't been expecting me to cut right into the heart of the matter.

"Yes, both of us have been waiting for you to seek out one of us. The type of questions, however, is a mystery."

"How are you handling being here?"

"By latching to Maven more than I already do and crying myself to sleep after drinking enough tavern swill." I held his gaze.

"Not to take it out on you, but not well."

"Well, it _has_ only been a few days. It shouldn't be assumed that you have already adapted to your new surroundings. Is your world very different? You have already mentioned the lack of magic." Fuck, he was talking all soft and understanding. He sounded like my damn therapist after I lost my first patient. I had to reel myself in. Solas's intentions within the Inquisition may not have been entirely pure, but he meant well. In a way, he was like me, but with more tact.

Like Maven.

"Technology and science are what our world runs on. We have candles but they are used as a last resort or for leisure and aesthetic. Somewhere down the line, people found a way to stabally use electricity in a glass bulb, so we don't have to worry about burning our houses down by accident. At least not as much."

"You don't have elves in your world I take it?" Dammit, I needed to stop staring at his ears.

"Nor Qunari. Our dwarves aren't like the ones here either. It's more a technical title for those under a certain height."

"Interesting. You say your title is as a 'doctor'?"

"Yes, I work in a large building filled with others like me. We strive to use that technology I told you about to find, treat, and cure all sorts of debilitations. There are machines that measure the beating of one's heart as well as other vitals. These machines commonly express the results in a sequence of beats and other similar sounds. Then we have ways of using light and radiation in order to get pictures of a person's insides. Bones, in most cases, in order to pinpoint possible breakages and fractures. Once we're shown what's wrong we can consider how to go about fixing it."

"How does one fix a broken bone without magic?"

"More often than not? Pins. Placed in specific locations to make sure the broken bone heals properly. Of course, this method takes _much_ longer than it would with magic."

"Fascinating." Solas murmured and I recalled something vital.

"There is something about this world that we forgot to tell you. The Evil One's identity. You will recognize it." I rested some of my weight on my elbows, my hands braced against one another while I pressed my chin to them.

"Oh?"

" _He_ is using your orb, Solas." I caught the widening of his eyes the moment he understood who I was talking about.

"You are sure?"

"He has a name that is a little too unique to mix up with another." Silence followed my words and I recognized a cue to leave when I saw one.

"I will leave you to your thoughts. I'm sure you have some contemplating to do." The chat was appreciated even though it had turned out to be unsettling for both parties.

Maven. I needed to see Maven.

Venturing out of Solas's house, I shut the door behind me as I let out a breath.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'

Hurriedly shuffling to the gate, I shoved the heavy door as hard as I could.

"My lady, if I may assist." My head snapped towards the words to a young man in templar armor. Was this Delrin Barris? I straightened as I remembered I was considered a sort of nobility and stepped to the side.

"Please." Was all I permitted myself to say. He nodded with a small smile that might have been a sign of amusement before stepping up to the door himself.

He got it to move much more quickly and effectively than I did. Once it was open, he turned and gave a short bow.

"It's Ser Barris, isn't it? Or is the proper title Knight Commander Barris now?"

"Knight Commander, My Lady." He seemed pretty easy going.

"Well, then...thank you, Knight Commander Barris," I said, inclining my head to him with a polite smile.

"Are you looking for your sister?" I blinked at his question.

"I am. Would you happen to know where I can find her?" My eyes were already seeking her out.

"I believe Seeker Pentaghast took her across the lake." He pointed behind him and lifted myself onto my toes to peek over his shoulder, just able to make out their figures.

"You have my thanks again." I smiled before I started for them, trying not to seem too hasty, although I'm sure The Iron Bull could spot it in my steps from a mile away.

Maven was struggling some with the daggers in her hands, but I had a feeling it was more from exertion than anything. There was a sword abandoned by Cassandra's feet and it made sense that it hadn't worked as well as daggers. They were more efficient for her style of fighting; less strength and more speed.

I kept a safe distance and couldn't help my proud smile. Maven was in her zone and she only stopped when she saw me. She stood, letting the daggers rest at her sides. She stuck her tongue out at me before facing Cassandra and I felt my grin get wider. The Seeker's usually hard to read demeanor had changed. She seemed rather pleased and gave Maven a nod, dismissing her for the day.

Things were working out and for once I felt like we were going to be okay.

"I thought we were going to be monitored during our time here." Maven pondered as we were walking up the small hill closest to the gate.

"What makes you think we aren't being monitored? You think I can quote a companion from a little over a decade ago and have her convinced we aren't spies? Hell, even though she believes Cole _and_ The Iron Bull, she's going to need longer than day one or even two to feel remotely comfortable about leaving us unsupervised. My guess is a scout or two shadowing us until we are safe in our shack for the night. Report goes to Leliana, and they're probably let off duty until the next day or so." As I spoke, my eyes scanned around us, but mostly for effect. They landed on Bull, who was idly watching us as we walked. As usual, Krem was standing in his blind spot. I tilted my head down almost imperceptibly, but he returned the gesture. We may have been close enough for him to catch my words but I knew he wasn't going to let his face tell me anything.

"Things go well at Adan's?" It was like a switch went up in my head when she asked that.

"Yeah, it did. It was so fascinating watching stuff bubble and fizz. It was like chemistry class all over again. The only thing that didn't really make sense at first was the color changing to red for the healing potions, and then Adan whipped one up and I saw it-Bam!- chemical reaction; red potion. I have to show you some time." I had been gesturing excitedly like a maniac as I spoke and she watched with an almost maternal upturning of her mouth.

"What about you? You were really getting into your training."

"You should have seen the face I made when I tried holding a regular sword with one hand for a single minute." Maven started with a shake of her head her hands gripping her daggers a little tighter for a second before she allowed them to slacken any.

"I suggested daggers as soon as I tried to imagine _swinging_ it around." Like it was a stage cue, we both cracked up.

"It was just ridiculous until I held these and gave them a few test swings." She concluded as we made it to the Chantry for a meal. That was all she said until we were sitting around the fire and even then, she listened way more than she spoke.

"I hear you two jumped into the swing of things today." Varric began as we settled down across from him, Bull was sitting to our left, and Solas had decided to join us to Maven's right.

"Indeed, it must have been quite an experience for you." Added Solas before taking a sip of something and scrunching his nose. Must have been tea.

"It was a productive day." Maven agreed before taking a bite of the stew in her bowl.

"So, I have a question."

"Go for it." I shrugged.

"How are we supposed to tell the two of you apart when you aren't training? I have a feeling you're both used to getting mixed up with one another until you say something."

Maven and I shared a knowing look.

"It's true that training can tell us apart from one another," I said using Maven's even tone.

"But we've lived around each other forever, so relying on our way of speaking could fuck you over." Maven finished and I giggled. We had similar voices but hearing her swear was still funny.

Bull snorted a little but didn't say anything. I shot him a knowing look.

"And nothing out of you. I already know you can tell the difference. It'll still be hard for everyone who wasn't raised to read everything possible from a person within a few seconds." I pointed.

"Oh? And how would I use that to tell the difference between you two?" He smirked a little and it creased the corner of his eye; half amused and probably half curious.

"Even if you hadn't been told anything about us, you'd just need to measure our breathing patterns. My breaths are quicker and shallower than Maven's because no amount of power walking through a hallway and looking at patient reports is going to make me as fit as someone who walks damn near everywhere, jogs every morning, trains regularly, and generally learns to use their lungs to the best of their ability. We also walk differently, inherently, but, if we focus on that, even _that_ can be changed. Breathing, however, is _way_ harder to control. Usually, more than we can bother with."

"Show off." Maven mouthed.

"You know it too. You're just less likely to point it out."

"You missed something." Bull's low rumbling tone was just as calming in real life as in the game. It probably helped him a lot on specific missions.

"I probably missed a few things, but I pointed out the most consistent of tells. Not to mention the most impressive out of all the ones possible." I nodded my certainty.

"So, you're sure it's Corypheus?" Varric asked after a few beats and some gulps from his mug.

"You know Bianca like the back of your hand. We know Corypheus is going to be here any day now with a bunch of pissed off mages, an archdemon...and a friend." Maven assured grimly.

"Shit...well, at least we know..." Discomfort filled me at the reminder that Corypheus was heading here with such an army and I have yet to be allowed near any injured. It was a wonder I haven't snapped yet.

I didn't even know how to fight.

"You remember that thing?" What? I turned puzzled eyes to her and she stared at me until I remembered.

"You're serious?"

"Did you forget how to already?"

"Well, no...but can that really-"

"Yes."

"Worth a shot." Pinching the bridge of my nose and taking a deep breath, I could feel her sadistic grin.

"Kind of excited, aren't you?"

"No. You _know_ I'm not. Murphy's Law says that the worst thing is going to pop up."

"And what is Murphy's Law?" That was Solas, egg of wonder. If it hadn't been for the constant reminder that this once fictitious place was now a reality, I might have forgotten he was here.

'Fuck, I needed to be careful with what I said.' These people were fine, but if I was going to be permitted to go along with Lavellan to Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts, I needed to channel my best Maven.

"Consider it a sort of adage named after a military captain from our world who once said that 'If anything can go wrong, it will'. Usually, it is intending to not just mean _a_ thing but the _worst_ thing. It isn't a real law so much as something used to drive the more cynical and superstitious of our people crazy. Their own doing, though." Maven explained softly, smiling pointedly at me.

I should be relieved she distracted them before any of them tried digging.

Odessa brought the templars to close the Breach a few days later and my stomach hurt too much to try and stomach the smallest amount of booze. With knowledge of Corypheus's men possibly invading on the same day as the closing of the Breach, everyone was more prepared, which meant that we were less likely to lose as many men as detailed in the game.

I still feel there was a part of her that was still skeptical of our knowledge on these matters when I saw them on the horizon and swiveled over to spot Cassandra and her talking.

Then it was happening; the chaos deafening as people seemed to rush either to the Chantry or the gates. My hand touched air when I reached for Maven, who had been next to me just seconds before.

Dread activated in my gut as I stood there with my "weapon", outfitted in some mix of light and medium armor by the fire.

To do this right, I required focus.

"Maven!" My voice was overwhelmed by the rabble and my breath caught in my throat. I knew something like this would happen someday, but not like this. This felt too permanent.

Dropping to my knees, my eyes fell to the ends of my staff. I had prepped it at both ends and although it was going to be a weaker weapon, I could hold it and, more importantly, use it.

My head lifted quickly again as I sought her out one last time before I took a few deep breaths. I was only allowed a few before they breached the gate.

"Fuck it." I lit the ends of the staff and steeled myself as they approached. The staff was slightly heavier than I was used to, but it was also longer, measuring out at a good twelve feet with a foot burning on each end. Hopefully, this worked because I had never used this for anything other than entertaining.

"I told her! Murphy's fucking Law!" I had done _minimal_ sparring with Maven. Learning to dodge and get as used to spinning the metal staff around as possible. Just without fire on it. We had been grinning at a joke only we would get here because I know I looked like Darth Maul. It was why I had taken to fire dancing with a staff in the first place.

So, of course, right now, I had the theme song stuck in my head. A few test spins were done to reacquaint myself with what I had done for about five years.

My choices were either that or becoming a stripper.

The first time I made contact, their face showed just as much shock as my own.

Right before an end of the staff connected with ide of their face. There was no crack heard so much as felt. We may have all forgotten to have a particular assembly that included 'By the way, you will have to kill people. Should be obvious.'

"Fuck! Couldn't have chosen the mages. Noooooooo. Had to get enemies we could see the fucking faces of. I've never killed anyone on purpose before. Venatori... Shit!" I jumped back, startled by the sound of ice impaling one of the mages. There was also this sound.

No, it was a faint rhythm like the background music in a song. It had slowed and kinda stopped once it connected with the mage, but still seemed to exist in residual increments. Is that how magic worked?

'Who?' There was no time to look though, so I just kept going.

'Run. Spin. Shift. Shuffle back. Reverse strike to mix it up. Mages aren't flankers so no need to check behind you. Strike left- then right. Stay close. They're ranged fighters. Shiiiiiiit!' My back bent backwards like a game of speed limbo as a fireball narrowly missed my stomach.

A song again. This one had a much faster pace I couldn't place.

Instead of coming back up like they may have been expecting, I let myself flop down to my knees. My staff swinging out to my left and down to catch the mage before me behind their right knee, forcibly bringing them down to my level. Using the momentum of the recoil, I let the staff roll around my neck to my right, shadowed closely by my hands.

'When she drops aim just a centimeter higher than the trajectory of the natural flow. Break her neck at C4. If the fire doesn't get her, the metal will.' Once she was down, I noted the mage who had tossed a ball of fucking fire at me had been taken out by whoever was fighting with me

Enough of them seemed to realize I wasn't a mage and started using ice spells aimed to freeze the fire at the ends of my staff.

None used lightning because (as they should know) even my plain staff had leather grips.

'Thank fuck for that.' I was equally grateful that these mages appeared to stick to attacks they had more control over rather than area damage.

'Probably to avoid hurting one another. Good. Good.' There was one left and they seemed more put off by the mage behind me than me. I made my way towards them, slowly and with a purpose. My staff held like a maul as I stomped angrily through the snow.

Sharp ice came towards me, for the first time seen before it was heard. I let the staff drop into the snow at one end to let the other catch it as I felt and heard the hum of a barrier flicker over me.

'A little late for that, but thank you.' I grunted as I lifted the staff, now an uneven, heavy thing. Still trudging towards the final mage as my peripheral vision caught the magical ice being forcibly melted before both sides were relit. The precision and control of the spell gave me an idea as to who it was, which explained the solitary Venatori's reaction.

'Much better.' I saw them ready another spell, so I lept into a run and spun my staff, swinging it into theirs. Their shock must have loosened their hold because their staff fell from their grip, no longer needed as the recoil bounced my staff back towards their face and I applied more strength to the motion, succeeding in knocking them to the right.

'Fuck.' I had to finish him. Thinking swiftly, I let my staff swing around my neck to continue the freeness of the motion before was able to easily raise it up above my head. There was no hesitating as ice struck the edge of my staff once more, replacing the fire with ice again. The new weight threw me off, but it didn't matter.

The ice smashed down into the mages face, crushing their head.

That was the final hint.

"Thank you, Madame Vivienne." I sighed more than said as I stood to catch my breath.

"Of course, darling." She appeared to approve of my blind deduction. Searching around in an attempt to figure out where we were and assuming that things worked in the same order as in the game, I saw that our goal was to head to the Chantry.

Only reminding myself that Odessa had succeeded in saving everyone on her way back to the Chantry kept me from trying to play firefighter.

"We need to get back to the Chantry before that archdemon gets here with Corypheus." My lungs burned from the fighting and all the heavy breathing in the cold air.

'I need to find Maven.'

A/N: Hello and Happy Valentine's day! I was able to shell out another chapter for you all today as a sort of holiday special. Hope you all enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4: Murphy's Law

Haven was on fire, my lungs burned, and Maven was still nowhere in sight.

Had she jumped into the shit storm when it happened? That wasn't like her at all.

'Unless the adrenaline hit had tempted her.'

I almost bowled Cullen over on my way into the Chantry.

Staying by the entrance, I watched as Flissa and the other main survivors filtered in. I waited for the booming indication of Corypheus engaging Odessa in what was mostly sassy dialogue. The others had been separated from her and were heading here as people took the path Chancellor Roderick had told them about.

Iron Bull and Dorian had been in her party with Varric. I ushered them in and rushed to Iron Bull. More precisely to the person in his arms.

"Maven, you stupid-...fuck!" There was an arrow in her chest that seemed to have narrowly missed her heart. My guess was that Dorian didn't do healing.

"Keep her sitting up. Bull, I need you to push that arrow up a little more so I can see the entire metal bit. Good. Now break the end with the tail." I took the cloth from my light bracers and tore the metal from them. I balled them up and pressed one of the wads to the wound on her back.

"Pull the metal out and pull it straight. Now!" I held them at either side and stared at everyone.

"What the fuck happened? Those are mages. How'd she get an _arrow_ in her back?"

"One of the town's people who took up arms. Maven got caught in the crossfire while she was helping us work the trebuchets." Varric explained.

'Are you fucking shitting me?'

"Is this really the best place to be doing this?" Dorian asked and I glared, unable to defend myself.

"Get me some blankets from the beds in that room!" I demanded instead. He was right, though. Maven could bleed out here. I grabbed some gauze from the pack I kept on me in case Leliana ever let me fucking tend to people and wrapped it. I should have removed her medium armor but we were going out into biting cold and were already short on time.

"Let's go." There was something that flickered in Bull's eye, but there was no time for anything other than getting out of here. We got her cocooned in a couple of blankets before Bull picked her up and carried her out the same way he had brought her in.

'She needs to make it. I'm not losing her in Act 1. She needs to see Skyhold. If she dies it's all my fault.' I couldn't think about anything else as we hurried to the join the evacuating group.

Torch flames lined up in the distance like a mob out of Salem were the last things I saw before my vision spotted out to nothing.

I awoke to everyone singing and moved my head in search of Maven. She was next to me, breathing easy, and still out cold. Her lack of bandaging confused me. Had someone healed her? Solas maybe?

Urging myself up, I saw she wasn't bleeding and still had her leather on. Checking the large hole in the torso, I saw a small cross-shaped scar.

"Would me telling you how risky that was make you angry with me?" I shook my head, not turning towards Varric.

"No. That's probably the most impulsive thing I have ever done. It was stupid and could have cost her her life. Who healed her?"

"You don't remember? You did." My head snapped up to him, my brows knit together.

"Don't fuck with me, Varric. When could I have healed her? We were both passed out."

"When you were yelling at Sparkler." He was still smiling, looking all smug. I stared at him for a moment, waiting for the punchline of a joke I didn't get. When it didn't come, my eyes dropped to my hands.

"But I hadn't felt anything. Don't mages have to reach into the Fade and pull the magic out or something?"

"But you've been dreaming?" He countered and I sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't be a mage, Varric." Trying to keep the helplessness was impossible.

"Why not?"

"How am I supposed to befriend Sera? I'm already considered 'not normal' in her book and you know how she feels about _anything_ 'not normal'. Put my being a mage on top of that and she'll avoid me like I'm a walking plague."

" _That's_ what you're worried about?"

"It's hard to explain. How'd she do before she got shot?"

"She was able to hold her own and seemed to adapt well to our strategy. I heard you did well too."

"There's no way you heard that from Vivienne." That got a chuckle out of him.

"No, it was Cole. He stayed back and kept an eye on you. He thinned the Venatori around you some so you wouldn't be completely overrun."

"And here I thought it was just luck and Vivienne's barrier that kept me safe," I mumbled as Maven stirred.

"Did I miss the song?"

"Afraid so, Sis."

"Did we really survive Haven?"

"Unless this is all us hallucinating, which I doubt. Odessa just got done talking to Solas."

"So, I can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah." I smiled, watching her eyes close and her breathing even out.

This was so weird. I wanted to be happy about being a mage, but all I felt was relief that I had saved Maven for once.

Standing to let her rest, I walked over to Bull. Maven would pop me one if I didn't thank him.

"I see you found out about the mage thing, huh?" From where he was sitting, he had a good view of everyone. This included the cots Maven I were using.

"Yeah, trying not to think about that, right now. I came over to thank you for hauling our asses here. I guess I overexerted myself and passed out on the way." Being as tall as he was, we were eye level while he was sitting. He gestured for me to take a seat next to him.

"No problem. It was only a matter of time before you dropped. You weren't kidding about not being a fighter. What was that, anyway?"

"What? What I do or what she does?" He brought up a shoulder to shrug.

"Let's say both."

"Sure. Um, Maven's got this thing, a niche or whatever you call it, for fighting. She's no soldier but she catches on quick. She has a better understanding of her capabilities and how to use weapons as an extension of herself. There's this fighting style from home she draws from most called Taekwondo. She can really fuck shit up once she gets used to something new." I grinned proudly.

"And you?"

"You mean the staff? Before the bartending, I was at an event with Maven and saw these people fire dancing. It was beautiful and it looked like so much fun. It was almost two decades ago, but I knew I wanted to do it and eventually risk my skin to entertain myself and others. Then I found out I had become good enough at it I could do it for profit. I skimped on it a good bit once I started studying medicine until it was just bartending and my education. If it wasn't for what I had learned about anatomy and the sparring with Maven, I probably would have done a lot worse."

"Sounds like she saves your ass often."

"More than I feel like I can ever repay…" I trailed, not wanting to get into that even more than the mage thing.

"Shit, right. I need to talk to Solas before I hit the hay. Thanks again, Bull. I promise to find a way to pay you back." Grinning, I went and sought out the egg.

"You wished to speak with me?" Solas turned and I grimaced a little.

"Did I make you wait?"

"Not really. How much did you learn about the magic here from your world?"

"Mages have a strong connection to the Fade and are conscious while in it. Like lucid dreaming. They have what can only be considered a mana pool, more commonly known as lyrium. I've always wondered how a lyrium potion tastes."

"You seem to have the basic outline. We can try applying it later."

"Like when we get to Skyhold?" I suggested and he narrowed his eyes at me, his mouth popping open a smidge.

"It is still rather surprising to realize just how much you know about this world."

"We can talk more later. I look forward to learning more about this new...thing. Get some sleep, Solas. Last I checked, it was your favorite hobby." I grinned before heading back over to where Maven was resting.

'Now to find a way to tell her.'


	6. Chapter 5: Practical Magic

Chapter 5: Practical Magic

(Maven)

Skyhold.

Just...Skyhold. Everything I saw up close like this made me geared up to get the okay for field work with a team.

It was so-

"Gorgeous." I heard Sophia sigh as she limped through the gate with me. We were both exhausted and sore but she had it the worst.

This place was going to force her back into shape.

Odessa was marveling at everything as well, but I could see her planning.

'If only she knew.' It was much too soon to tell her, or anyone. Little by little, I had even told Sophia. A couple of things at a time tops. Get the story in order. It'd help us stay on track too.

"Maven, I have something to tell you when we find where we'll be staying. After the Inquisitor is made Inquisitor if it doesn't take forever." She had been restless and even a little depressed ever since she woke up the morning we started moving towards Skyhold.

I was worried about her psyche. It made me think she wasn't coping well with all the killing but she held her metal staff almost too tightly and no haunted look covered her face.

Killing to survive and proceed wasn't the current issue. I couldn't really think of anything else.

"Sure thing." I smiled. It wouldn't be long then. The advisors were already seen huddling together like a college hallway gossip group.

My scar itched and I looked down and I couldn't help pursing my lips. Of course, it would be a mark above my breast.

"How are you feeling, My Lady?" Cullen inquired and I nearly jumped. He had walked right up to me. It was about time for the Inquisitor to be named and do her thing.

"Very well, Commander, thank you for asking. It is just odd. I haven't gotten hurt like that in quite some time."

"Let's hope that pattern will continue." He smiled and my heart clenched. Oh, that wasn't fair. Turning towards the commotion was the only way to save face.

Odessa was on the stairs with that sword that was way too big for her thin arms. She was doing her speech about order and during the cheer, I spotted Sophia next to me, grinning brightly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Her eyebrows were doing the wiggle. She had heard our exchange and caught me falter.

"Where should we stay?" I ignored the expression on her face and pressed on.

"There should be a dilapidated house by the spar dummies and the tavern. We could ask for that to get repaired." Her head gestured in the direction of said house and I recalled what she was referring to.

"Sounds good. Then we can have that talk." I concluded, nudging her with a smile. It didn't catch but she tried.

"I'm going to see how true the description of this place is to what we saw before if you don't mind asking Odessa about the house. We'll meet back at the spar dummies?"

"Sounds good." It was comforting to see her okay enough to plan things.

Then she was gone.

"Is something wrong, Maven?" Blinking, I realized I had been staring off into space and my eyes shot up to see Cassandra watching me with a raised brow. She was quite tall for a human in this world. I shook my head.

"Not really, no. I'm just so used to seeing her rely on me in weird situations. This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to us and her reaction is surprisingly good."

"You are worried? I've noticed she is very close to you. Is this normal?"

"She used to cling to me when we first got here. I think this is all good for her though. I hope it is. I have no idea what I would do if something happened and I couldn't help her."

"I saw how she got when you were injured, so I am sure she feels the same."

"Thank you, Seeker Pentaghast."

"You do know you can call me by my name."

"I know but you have a lovely last name. People from my world rarely have names as lovely. It is a name that speaks of strength, elegance, and sophistication. You embody that. It isn't restricted to your cheekbones and jaw structure."

The chuckle she let out brought a grin to my face.

"Oh, I was going to find Odessa. Do you know where she would be about now?"

"Inquisitor Lavellan would either be in her new quarters or be examining the war room at this time."

"I'll see you later then. Maybe we can spar some time to get me closer to being able to travel with a group?"

"Your form is getting better. I accept." There was a tilt of her head before she marched off to the blacksmith.

I hoped Odessa was in her quarters. I didn't know if Sophia and I were yet allowed in the War Room.

The stairs were the same. The introduction to the main hall as well. I remembered Dagna would be here at some point and beamed. That would be interesting for sure.

Knocking on her door and hearing a "Come in", I stepped in to see Odessa sitting behind her desk. There was a lost look on her face.

"I know your clan is one of the rare ones who actively accept and trade with humans during their travels, but I expect this room is still a bit much for you."

"We slept in trees and aravels. The most comforting part of this room is the balcony and even that view was overwhelming at first."

"I bet. All this new stuff going down and you never even signed up for it. You were at the Conclave to spy, not this. This room encompasses all of that when it is meant to be your sanctuary. That desk you are agonizing over, for instance. You shoulder your burdens too readily and blame yourself when people die. As easy going as you are, you're very hard on yourself."

"You got all that from the bit of time you've been here? Or from what you've read?"

"No, I just know what to look for. You're a lot like my sister."

"Am I? What's that like, anyway? Having a sibling; a twin no less? That isn't common anywhere I've been." Odessa questioned, curiously.

"I don't know if it's the same for everyone. We lost our mother young and were raised together. It was hard because people treated us like we were the same person. Our grandmother even wanted to split us up when we were ten and able to remember one another. She almost succeeded after we both turned fifteen...but was found to be more than simply unfit to take care of either of us...then she died and we were soon able to take care of ourselves. In your clan, I am sure there are those you get along with sometimes and want to strangle at other times. It isn't too different from that. You want to protect them no matter how well you get along with them. They're family."

There was something I needed to ask her. Dang it, I got distracted.

"Right. Not that you need more asked of you, but do you think you can get some people to rebuild that little house by the tavern?"

"Of course. I'll get a few builders on it." There was a pause and I waited.

"You seem to know some things about the Dalish. Is there anything else?" Ah, of course. Her people's origins. Ever the seeker of knowledge.

"Yes and no. Bits and pieces. The books did not touch very deeply on the subject of the Dalish people. Much of your history is quite blurred, but...should I remember anything I think you don't know, I will relay it to you."

"Thank you, Maven," Odessa said quietly.

"I'll be on my way. I told Drusilla I would meet her by the tavern after speaking with you. She was giving herself a tour." The Inquisitor already seemed to have zoned out again but she appeared less lost and more focused.

It was something.

Sophia was sitting where I Cassandra usually sparred. Her eyes were on her hand that was lightly glowing with a blue-green color. Glancing up, she smiled weakly.

"That...wait. Is that what you were going to talk to me about? This is what got you all riled up and antsy?"

"I guess? I don't know. I wasn't a healer back home; I was a doctor."

"Isn't it the same thing? Just with magic?" She was staring at me.

"These kids, I swear."

"This is good, actually. It'll make our story more believable. Carver and Bethany were siblings. Bethany a mage while Carver was not. Remember?" Sophia blinked as if the info was reaching her for the first time.

"You almost died at Haven because of me."

"Oh? Were you the one who shot me with the arrow?"

"Well, no...but-"

"Neh. No. Shut up." Sophia gaped at me.

"I didn't almost die because of you. Neither of us had any control of what happened in that battle aside from what we did. We fought. I just so happened to get shot while fighting." Pausing a beat, I sighed.

"You healed me. How could I have died when you had healed me?"

"It was before I even knew. I freaked and had Bull remove the arrow while we were in the Chantry. It was before we escaped. I didn't even know what I did until I woke up and Varric told me."

"How do you miss your hands glowing?" She cast her eyes to the ground, guiltily.

"I may have been yelling at Dorian when he decided to remind me it wasn't a very good place or time to get the arrow out. And I didn't see the wound heal because I didn't remove your armor…" She trailed.

"You can apologize to Dorian if you haven't already but he might do the same back after teasing you. How are you going to thank Bull?"

"I was thinking about finding him some of the rare and really bomb booze hidden around Thedas, but that would mean being able to travel outside of Skyhold. So I have to train first or beat him to the punch about asking Varric to smuggle a few things in…"

"Have you only tried healing magic?"

"So far, yeah. It's still too early in one area to study more than one, so I figured I'd stick to healing until I really got it down." That's my girl.

"Were you able to speak with Odessa?"

"Yeah. She said she was going to order a few people to work on it. Some builders, I guess. How about you? How was that tour? Everything like we thought?"

"Well, for the most part. It's still the first day, so they haven't got the library all set up. Everyone is updating this and that. I plan to check out the library again later. Maybe the gardens too, but that may come later."

I could hardly contain the pride in my eyes, but my nose helped.

"Alright. Um, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sometimes. I am if you're thinking that it's been way too long since we had a bath. Let's go see if we can get someone on that."

"This might suck a bit. They probably have soaps and shampoos but no conditioner."

"I know. Never thought I'd miss basic commodities."

"At least we don't have to pay for rent."

"Or plumbing."

"Or bills." We laughed on our way to possibly get the Ambassador to help us.

"I am sorry. With everything going on, a bath is one of the things we have had to put on hold for a time."

"When do you estimate we can get one?" I asked and Sophia nodded emphatically. Josephine examined her board, lips moving in a silent whisper as she reread everything.

"If you do not mind the wait...late this evening or first thing in the morning."

"Tonight would be lovely." Sophia piped in.

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, is there anything we can help with? I'm sure someone here could use a few more hands. Maybe Drusilla can help place books in the library or something and I could help with...something." I shrugged. The woman brightened like she already had ideas.

"Yes, of course. Maven, if you could help in the gardens and then, Drusilla, you can take a look at our wounded. Leliana has decided to trust you with them as our Inquisitor seems to trust you."

"Probably because I didn't poison her in the tavern back at Haven." Sophia rolled her eyes before meeting mine.

Then we bowed together.

"Thank you, Ambassador Montilyet." We said together before dismissing ourselves to our tasks.

"God, do you really think she was expecting us to try and not work?"

"Who can say? We can't expect her to know what the people of our world are used to without telling her. Good luck in the gardens."

"You need the luck more. I hope no one dies on you."

"I swear. If you just jinxed me…" She trailed but she was smirking.

"I will never live it down. Let's hope this makes our bath and living space arrive sooner."

"Couldn't agree more."

Sophia hadn't been kidding. The garden work they needed help with was mostly heavy lifting, which worked well enough for me. I used it as a sort of makeshift training.

I had a feeling Sophia was having just as much fun as I was.

(Sophia)

It was about time. I was actually happy to be surrounded by sick and injured people.

"Are you Lady Amell?" That was definitely the surgeon here.

"That I am." The woman was one of only necessary words.

"Name's Mira. If you have any skills in this, get to it."

I liked her.

"Where should I start?" She didn't look up from her work again and only pointed at a woman in scout armor who was sitting up, holding her side, and wincing.

Easy enough start.

"Hey, can I take a look at that?" She seemed a little wary.

"Lie back and show me what's bleeding. I want to make sure you aren't wincing because of possible poison. Sound fair?" She had long since abandoned the metal chest piece and just huffed. I didn't care about her reaction because she listened.

There was a decently sized gash under her ribs on her right side, where it was more flesh and less bone.

"Want me to tell you what I'm doing?"

A shake of the head. This was better than working back home already. These people didn't really want bedside manner. They wanted results.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied as I moved my head back and forth as I dug into the wound carefully, my eyes watching for a metallic glint from anything that may have lodged itself during a fight.

There. I held my place with one hand and grabbed some tweezers with the other. They looked like they were regularly sterilized.

'Probably in the fire.' I thought absently as I reached in with them and told her to hold her breath and slowly count to five in her head. Couldn't have her lacerating her insides more while I was pulling this thing out.

"Magic or stitches?" I knew there were some who hated magic and refused to be healed by it.

"First one." The woman said tightly and I bit my lip to refrain from grinning. I probably shouldn't be doing this but the best practice was hands-on in this and I wanted to try something.

I focused on the different tissues that needed reconstruction, going from a cellular level. Muscle fibers knitting themselves together and reconnecting to tendons. I remembered how I was able to pull the mana to my hands to show Maven.

'Draw from the Fade. Concentrate. After the transverse is the internal oblique muscles, which slant superiorly and towards the middle of the body. This is her left side, not the front, so we skip to the external oblique muscles that slant inferiorly and towards the midline. Next is the skin layers. Hypodermis, dermis, and the five epidermal layers. Can Lucy Get Some Blood…basal, spinous, granular, lucidum, and stratum corneum.'

There it was again. Louder this time and I had to wonder if it was because I was the one using it. The sound was as different as fire was from ice rhythms if not more. It was a serene and steady beating, like the heartbeat of someone sleeping made into a song.

It couldn't be as simple as just putting your hands on a wound and telling the Fade to magic it away using your hands. That would be boring.

"Okay. How do you feel?"

"Sore but better than before. Thanks." They croaked as they examined the scar. The only evidence anything had happened at all.

'Soreness would make sense. I put together their muscles and made them get along again. It's probably no different from a muscle cramp or soreness after a workout.'

"Right. Rest up until you feel you can stand and walk."

I moved to the next until I felt like my magic was almost depleted. Not all of them required or wanted magic. One guy just had an arm and a leg dislocated.

"Here," Mira said out of nowhere, almost shoving a blue vial in my face; lyrium.

"Didn't know you were a mage too. Knock this back and you should be able to get through a few more." A little dazed, I grasped the vial and stared at her.

"Yes?"

"Where'd you learn the stitching and stuff? Most mages I know stick to magic and don't branch out."

Stick to the story. Story is way less scary.

"Traveling. My sister and I sometimes traded services for lessons. One was a mage who wanted to try alternatives for when their energy reserve was too low to heal certain wounds."

Then I drank the vial like a shot.

The mint taste was intense and the aftertaste bitter. The elfroot was unmistakable.

The reaction was instantaneous like I had taken it intravenously. Tingles that seemed to light up my lymph nodes, making me wonder if it worked like chakra.

'That would be so cool.'

"Thanks, Mira. Who's next?"

I got through five more medium injuries before it got too dark to see outside and Mira said that I should go. Even magic healing was risky when visibility was shit.

I shook hands with her and headed into Skyhold.

"Solas, I did it!" I exclaimed excitedly when I saw the egg man. He was confused if his eyes said anything.

"Sorry?"

"Healing! I got to heal some of our scouts and soldiers today! It was the coolest thing!"

"Oh? You finally got the Spymaster's permission, then?"

"That's what the Ambassador said. It was glorious watching the muscles and skin just reconnect."

"You seem to be a natural." He commented, the hint of a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth.

"At least with the healing. I think the other stuff is going to be more of a pain in the ass." This caught his interest.

"You believe you have an affinity for healing because it was what you were doing before. That would make sense. Aside from this science you've mentioned, your medical work is the closest thing your world had to magic." He muttered for my benefit. I kept forgetting we had to still be discreet with this shit.

"That's all I wanted to tell you. Thanks for humoring me, Solas. Talk later." I waved and beelined it to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Dorian!" He startled and eyed me for a moment.

"Drusilla?" The word came out slow and tested.

"Yes. No daggers means Drusilla." I grinned but it turned into a grimace.

"Fuck...I'm sorry I yelled at you in Haven. You were just trying to be practical."

"I was wondering when you'd apologize. I suppose it was warranted. She's your twin sister, after all. It is hard to tell how close people are until situations like that occur."

"You could just say that I'm clingy as shit. I doubt Tevinter familial affection is the same, so I can't really blame you for not knowing."

"It really isn't." He agreed solemnly.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance to patch things up with your dad."

"How did-right...nevermind. What are you looking for?"

"Books on magic. Healing and pretty much anything else. All help would be appreciated."

"So, where is your sister?"

I shrugged, shoving down the very clinginess that has been tugging at me since she left for the gardens.

"Last I checked, she was helping get the gardens set up and cleaned while I worked on fixing our men."

"Here. Take the books you have in your arms with you. Find your sister before you lose your mind. Off you go." He shooed.

"Thanks, Dorian. See you later." My voice hurried but endearing as I zipped out of the library.

I regretted all the running. Exhaustion hit me at the bottom of the stairs and the muscles of my thighs burned.

'Fuck, I miss elevators.' Not moving would hurt more, so I simply slowed my pace to a power walk as I maneuvered around everyone bustling about with the books clutched protectively to my chest.

The disappointment at not seeing her in the gardens was hardly a distraction.

'I am such a child...she's not my mom. I'm a grown ass woman who was doing so well at the whole do my own independent thing...thing.' Scoffing at myself, I left the main building to check on the progress of the house.

Maven had finished in the gardens to help the builders Odessa had assigned to the house. She was supervising their progress when I got there.

"There you are. How was your first day?" She looked pretty exhausted too. Her face and hands were dirty and there were brown patches on her breeches. Her posture was more lax but still straight and she seemed to be happy.

"It was wonderful. I'll fill you in when the builders get done and we can get a bath. You look like you could use one more than me." I joked, bumping her shoulder. She smiled and I saw the scrape on her opposite shoulder. Reaching over reflexively, I brought my hand to it and focused on the skin cells mending and replenishing.

"It's like the feeling of Vick's vapor rub after it clears up congestion but if the congestion was on my shoulder."

"Good to know. How about you? How long have you been out here?" She looked up at the sky and her lips twisted.

"Well, the sun wasn't setting yet, that's for sure."


	7. Chapter 6: Human Spa Jet

(Sophia)

Two simple but generously sized tubs were brought in as Maven and I closed up the modest shutters and covered them with makeshift curtains. Maven had gathered some candles that were to be used to light the place.

Once everyone else left, I sat in a chair by the table and willed the candles to light. Maven was already naked and sinking into her bathtub.

"Get in the tub before the water gets cold. Unlike back home, you can't just rerun it. We have a lantern." Her words made me pout.

"Fine."

The hot water felt sublime.

"I didn't think I would be so happy to see soap and shampoo." She laughed as she stretched her limbs before ducking her head back to soak her hair.

"Amazing what we take for granted." I was still focusing on the candles, reaching a hand out of the tub and trying to do with fire what I had done with healing.

Lava. Hot water. Sunburns after falling asleep on the beach. A lighter flicking on. Pyro in X-men.

That last one seemed to do the trick. Kind of. A flame about the size of a gumball lit up in my hand and my face followed suit as I grinned at Maven, who smiled back as she lathered shampoo into her hair.

"Try moving it to light the candles." She urged and I tried just that, envisioning the flames moving the way they did in the movie. It took a bit, got about a foot or two away in a stream like a flamethrower, and died.

The sound had been off. How did I fix that?

"Fuck." I hissed and Maven was giggling as she stared at me. More specifically the water. It was bubbling like one of those spa pools with the jets.

"Be careful not to cook yourself in there."

I huffed but I was happy I could at least reheat the bath water. Even if it had been unintentional. Deciding to just try again after I washed up, I dunked my head back and tried to distract myself.

"Hey, Maven? Why did you go with the templars when we both know full well the romance lacks?" I whispered vaguely.

"Hadn't done it yet. Couldn't help it." Her shoulders made little ripples and splashes as they lifted and dropped in a shrug. I could almost feel the question she had for me.

"Do you think anything else about you has changed? Do you feel any differently?"

"Not really. Mostly just trying to be more independent and keep up with you at the same time. I kinda like this whole mage thing because I can heal you whenever you get your ass beat."

"It just keeps following our usual, doesn't it? I fight and you heal. No losses today?"

"Not a one. I take every win I can get because I know it won't always be like that."

"Wanna go to the tavern with me after this or are you going to head to bed?"

"I will definitely be sleeping. The casual clothing they have here might be a tad itchy but it's still pretty comfy."

"Gonna miss your teddy bear pajamas?"

"As much as you're going to miss you Happy Bunny ones." Her reply made me sigh as I waved my head back and forth to rinse it.

I was really going to miss those. Along with running water and showers. Once I got all pruny and clean, I got out and dried off.

"Hey, sis, before you get dressed...you mind practicing your skills by rewarming up my bathwater? I think my muscles could use it."

"I can try." Dipping my fingers into her tub by her feet, I tried fulfilling her request. Feeling my towel warm up and seeing the water in her tub bubble, I shook my hand out of the water and wrapped my hair up into the newly heated towel.

This could work. For now.

"Say hello to the others for me." Maven requested as I threw some clothes on and grabbed a book with a familiar symbol on it. I don't remember exactly which one it was, though, so I hoped it was the one I needed.

"Don't stay in there for too long." Then my boots were all laced up and I was on my way to the tavern. I was greeted by the soft thrums of Maryden's lute and beelined it for the bar, hoping for it to be clean.

Thankfully it was and I flipped open the book.

'Ah, fuck. The shit is this?' My eyes hopped over words here and there, but nothing made sense unless I risked making something up with context. I hadn't even considered this and it made no sense to me. Common was English and Orlesian was French.

'I can speak it, why can't I fucking read it?' This was a huge setback and I would have to find a way to bribe Dorian into teaching me to read this blasted language.

There was a clunking sound and I stopped massaging my nose to see a tankard set down next to me.

"First one is always on the house." The bartender grunted and I smiled.

"Much appreciated." I inclined my head as he made another grunting sound and went to attend to another patron. It made me smile into my tankard as I took a sip.

"Lady Amell." Interrupted that sip and I lowered it to match gazes with Krem.

"Kremicius Aclassi, hey. If this is an invitation to go and sit at the cool table, then I accept." I winked at him and hopped down from the stool to trail after him.

The boy seemed taken aback, likely not expecting me to be so agreeable.

"Right. Your sister not coming?"

"She's done enough today. This isn't really her scene." I just hoped she had waited until she was in bed before passing out. And that she had remembered to douse the lantern.

"The Inquisitor isn't here either?" I asked then.

"Fair enough and no. I think she was chatting up the chief for a bit before turning in." It often took a minute for me to remember this wasn't my playthrough. Always happened when Odessa wasn't around.

It wasn't until I reached the table that I realized how odd I must look here. Book in one hand and a cup of whatever booze the bar dude had given me in the other. Even Bull looked more natural here than I did and I used to work as a bartender.

It was weird.

"How's it going, Dru?" Speaking of weird things, I still wasn't used to being recognized without my scrubs on. This was more refreshing than anything, though.

True to the games, he sat with his back to the wall where he had a perfect view of everyone who entered and left. I had also noted the chair Krem usually sat at to his left. He turned his back to the entrance when I sat at the table and set the book down in front of me.

"Things are getting better. I got to work my magic on wounded today, got my first bath since our arrival, and now I'm drinking a nightcap." Was that a word here? If it wasn't, Bull didn't correct me.

"Learning more about how it all works?" This didn't feel like the average meet and greet.

"You were just waiting for me to find out. I think I'll ask Dorian more about it all tomorrow. Maybe touch base with all three of them at some point." I wondered if he got the hint that I couldn't exactly read the books here. Krem plopped down across from us and I found myself smiling into my tankard again.

He was so used to watching his boss's back that he did it instinctively now. I looked at the Qunari man again, curiously. His physique was remarkable and I had to resist the childish urge to reach up and touch his horns. That was rude even to me. I switched my attention to Aclassi.

"Nice to actually meet you, Krem. Are we celebrating something?"

"Just every day we don't die." He responded with a smile. It brought up a memory from before Maven and I landed in Thedas, but I nodded.

"Sounds like something to celebrate."

"I hear you're not from here." This should be good. It was only natural that Bull would mention it to his men. I glanced down at the book I couldn't read.

"Yeah." Always sounded like an understatement.

"But you know things about here?" Was that how everyone was going to word it?

"A bit. What would you like to know?"

"Do you know what really went down at Ostagar?" Now that was interesting.

"As if I had been the Warden herself."

"Can you tell us?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like it'll change what happened." Taking another swig, I cleared my throat.

"This will be really fucking boring, but the Warden and Alistair were both new to the life that had chosen them when shit went down at Ostagar. Duncan, their senior Warden, had assigned them to light the signal fire at the Tower of Ishal. Thing is, that the tower had already been overrun with darkspawn, significantly impeding their progress, making them take much longer than the approximate hour they had been given. Whether his intentions were to abandon his son-in-law and the Wardens to die or not, Teryn Logaine commanded his second in command to call the retreat. It was a practical move, in my opinion. Especially if he felt King Cailan was unfit to rule with his daughter. He had little to no knowledge of the Wardens and their true worth during a Blight. That changed when he became a Warden himself. It was only then that he discovered how Wardens became Wardens, how they defeated the Archdemon, and most importantly...how to not die killing said Archdemon." I paused, giving Bull a flippant shrug.

"Mostly blood magic."

"Wardens usually die defeating the Archdemon? How did Logaine survive?" What? Oh yeah.

"Blood magic, of a sort," I smirked.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" His puppy look was almost young unhardened Alistair level.

"Oh, I'm sure the answer will turn up sooner or later." I was even looking forward to seeing Morrigan again.

"But none of this actually exists where you're from?"

"Just war. As long as there are humans, there will be war." I muttered sadly into the metal mug. Man, I missed ski lifts.

"But you've never been in one?"

"Not really, no. People from our country who were trained soldiers were the ones who went to where the wars were if we were involved in them. After the war, they would come back. Usually."

"So, then what got you into making drinks?"

"It was either that or stripping. Wait, do you have that here?"

"Depends on what it is." Krem's puzzled look told me everything I needed.

"It's like the dancers you have in brothels around Thedas, but they take their clothes off while they dance. Most even had these poles that usually only the more experienced ones used. Only the shadier ones involved them sleeping with their guests and never at the establishment. It probably would have paid better."

"That sounds...awesome." Bull commented after a beat. "Why didn't you do that? Do the people where you're from have the same level of modesty as most of the Fereldens I've met?" It wasn't a judging question as much as it was worded like one. It was curiosity.

I squirmed in my spot and stared into my mug before emptying it.

"Not at all. It just wasn't for me. That and Maven would have had a heart attack before or after she made me quit. Maybe even both." That brought a fond smile to my face.

"She saved your life, I take it." It made sense that Krem would know that or be able to tell what my silence meant.

What with Bull saving his ass and all.

"Yeah. When we were about fifteen she, uh...she saved my life...a lot." I stood up and grabbed my book.

"I should head off and get some sleep, though. Lots to do tomorrow. G'night, guys." And I fled.

'That wasn't obvious at all.' I was tired, though.

Maven had left the lantern on but the tubs were still in the center of the place, water stagnant and likely freezing.

I didn't bother locking the door.

"Thanks for waiting up for me," I whispered, dousing the lantern.

"Anytime." She sleepily murmured back from her bed.

The beds reminded me of the hospital beds I used to nap in during breaks and it was kind of comforting.

Next morning-

I woke up from one of the most restful nights I've had in awhile. I was used to treating people for hours on end, but I wasn't used to sitting and kneeling on the ground to do it. My legs were sore, mostly my knees. Other than that, I was fine.

Glancing over, I saw Maven had already gotten up and left. It was to be expected. She had always been an early riser. Even when she waited up for me.

My back had an ache in it and I tested my magic out on any and every spot. It was such a strange yet calming feeling.

Like a massage, I located the spit and eased it into submission. It was a hard to reach spot, though. Even at the lower back, it was still an awkward reach.

Stretching, my stomach rumbled and I got up to peruse the kitchen.

I made a to-do list as I ate. Seek out Dorian and ask about other types of magic. Ask him if he could give me some pointers on how to read. Then I would study and maybe even train.

I would have gone to Vivienne first, but Dorian was in the library. She also might make fun of me in a way that only her Enchantery mageness knew how.

And Dorian knew about time magic thanks to his mentor.

Having brought my books with me, I frowned when I noticed his absence in the library. Then I asked Helisma if she knew where he was.

"Ser Dorian Pavus was asked to join the Inquisitor on her trip to the Fallow Mire."

Bet he loved that. Definitely didn't envy him.

"Would you happen to know who else went with her?"

"Yes. Solas and Cole." There was a beat of panic in my gut when I really looked at the tranquil.

"Thank you." I needed to get away from this room. It had only just registered that I could be made that way if I wasn't careful. If my magic got out of hand or I was possessed by a demon.

'To think we used to laugh at shitty movies about demonic possession...here we know it is actually possible…'

There had been a pattern with the tranquil. They all had this sort of dent by their brow.

As if they had been lobotomized, but that didn't make sense to me. Wasn't it the brand on their forehead that severed their connection to the Fade?

I shuddered, stepping out of the doorway and onto the walkway overlooking the main hall. Absentmindedly rubbing at my hip, I noticed Vivienne lounging in her usual spot with a book.

'Fuck it.' Taking a deep breath, I made my way towards her as I rehearsed what I was going to say in my head.

"Excuse me, Madam De Fer." After a moment, she slowly switched her gaze to me, only moving her head.


	8. Chapter 7: Like Darkspawn But Real

(Sophia)

"Pardon the interruption. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with something." Dropping my eyes to the stack of books in my arms, I brought them up to her face again.

"You see, last night was the first time I discovered I don't know how to read the language here. Perhaps, you could teach me to read it?"

"Take a seat, my dear. You can speak Common, so I'm sure learning to read it should not be too hard." She cooly agreed and I eagerly obliged her words.

Vivienne hadn't been wrong. It turned out the language was much like Old English. The reason I had done so poorly at recognizing it was because I had never had any historical literature classes during the entirety of my schooling. It hadn't been necessary.

"Thank you so much. I had wanted to study on my own, but had no way of doing that until now."

"Have you tried spells other than healing?"

"I tried a fire spell in the bath last night while trying to light candles from the tub. It didn't work. The sound was off and my whole body let off enough heat to almost boil the bathwater." I sighed, crestfallen.

"Tell me, darling, what do you hear when closing a wound?" Vivienne appeared interested in the topic of magic but it showed more in the pitch of her voice than on her face.

"It's louder than what was going on at Haven. The sound is like a heartbeat; steady and strong. The beat is faster when I have to close larger wounds. Why? Is that not normal?"

"Each spell has a sound or a song and the more proficient a mage is in a school of magic, the louder that sound rings for them. It is caused by the energy brought into the real world. Magic isn't just pulled from the Fade either, one must command it's stabilization before they can even think to use an elemental spell like a fireball or ice spike. With that affinity, one must learn to use physics and chemistry in order to get that spell right and guide it to its destination. For example, you have an extensive knowledge of biology, which allows you to heal. Whether you realized it or not, you weaken the veil every time you close a wound. As something artificial, that energy and weakening of the veil overwhelms the reality of the wounds existence and then erases it."

"What are the staves used for?"

"It acts a stronger conductor or amplifier of sorts and assists the wielder in bending the Fade to their will. Some staves are more suited for specific elements and noticeably channel it better. I expect you were quite tired after hours of healing our injured?"

My eyes flickered to the balcony accessible to my left before going back to her. Of course, she had seen that.

"Yes, I'm used to needing concentration and focus for what I do." I laughed a little. "And I'm used to being tired at the end of my shift."

Vivienne's head bobbed lightly.

"Precisely. Healing is something you had been doing much of in your own world, so it is only natural that you would have an easier time using healing spells. From the sound of it, your interaction with the Fade while doing so is almost completely subconscious."

This was amazing.

"You mentioned 'strengthening' and 'weakening' the veil in order to do magic. Solas mentions it a lot. Would that mean that what Templars do strengthen or thicken the veil?" I already knew this but I liked that I was able to talk to Vivienne.

"That is exactly what they do, my dear."

I hadn't read very much on mages and the lore behind what they do, so my knowledge was limited on the subject, anyway. I had also rarely played a mage as it felt a little overpowered and popular. From the polls, the most common playstyles were female elven mages.

"Even among the rebel mages, none had any real healing abilities. Do you think it was so they could actually participate in the mage rebellion? Fight the Templars?"

"It is more than likely. As difficult as it appears to be for you, most mages have a decent proficiency in elemental magic. Plus, it takes less out of them afterward. Healing is most commonly done after the fighting, due to the extreme concentration and mental focus required to properly heal something more than a scrape."

At first, I wondered how Wynne could do it and then I remembered her spirit deal thing. The spirit had brought her back because her cause was pure and amplified her power and (likely)her mental endurance, unlike the almost black market healer Anders in DA2, whose intentions and hatred for Templars and the Chantry had eventually corrupted Justice.

I had almost fallen asleep before my head hit the pillow last night. The exhaustion had only really hit me after I had gotten home. How did I manage to not be this tired from yesterday's activities?

'Did it have something to do with the Fade?'

This shit was cool but it was weird.

"I'm sorry?" She had said something, I think.

"How are you coping? You can't possibly concentrate if you're dwelling on this transition even in the slightest. I know you are trying, my dear, and doing well. But there is much danger in you losing that focus over something you have yet to conquer. Not to mention, your lack of experience with the Fade and demons."

I hadn't thought about that.

"I think Maven and I were able to accept this change around the same time. At first, nothing had truly hurt us and it felt like a realistic dream. Then Maven gets injured during the attack on Haven and it hits me like a ton of bricks that this place is real and my sister could die. I probably would have given up or stayed at Haven if she had died." The honest words fell from my lips and I saw the slightly stunned expression flash over her features.

"We can't have you giving up, my dear."

"You could, but you won't." Vivienne blinked at the words.

"Maven obviously survived and I can heal her in case she is injured...but only if we are in the same group. I also have yet to attempt healing spells during the real heat of battle."

Silence.

I stood, feeling awkward once more. Then I gave a slight bow.

"Thank you for your insight, Madam. I will try to make use of it to the best of my ability."

And I escaped the area, almost forgetting the books I had brought.

How many hours had passed? I checked the Sun's location.

'Let's see...rises in the East and sets in the West. Which way am I facing? Eh. It's gotta be afternoonish.'

I had also kinda wanted to talk to Solas. Just to maybe flesh things out a little more...maybe talk about stuff out of Trespasser…

'Fuck, I don't know.'

"Hey, there, Veilfire. Looking for someone?"

"Varric! Not really. I-" And then I stopped. Had he just…?

"What did you call me?" He shrugged.

"You're a mage. You weaken the veil...pfft, and you almost lit Sparkler on fire with your mind back at Haven."

I wanted to hug him. There was a warm and fluffy feeling in my chest. A Varric nickname. Fuck, yes.

"What about Maven? Does she have one too?"

"You mean Tear?"

"Like a Rift tear? Because she tore through the Rift with me! Oh, this is gold! You have to come with me to see her real quick, she's gonna get all gooey over this. Wait. Does she know already?"

Varric chuckled at my incessant rambling. The dwarf had no idea what this habit of his meant to us.

"Not that I know of."

"Then let's go find her." I almost grabbed him to drag him with me.

"By the way, how come you never gave Aveline another nickname after she turned down Red?"

"Couldn't think of anything else." He replied simply.

"You could name her Poppy. You have those here, right? She has the freckles, the red hair, and she pops people on the head pretty regularly. Maybe not as regularly now…"

"She would definitely be surprised."

We found Maven with Cassandra, sparring. Cassandra would direct her every now and then. Maven would nod and sometimes not react like she has heard at all but I knew she was listening. Controlled bursts of movement. Daggers were perfect for her. She actually appeared to be attempting to kill Cassandra.

Not that she would.

"Oh! And the fighting style! Tears like tearing and cutting through people. Nice!" It was perfect.

Then Maven was punted back by the shield Cassandra had and her landing was cushioned by the dummies behind her.

"You are getting there. More practice is needed, but you have become quite good since you first began."

"How's that back feeling, Tear?" Varric asked, winking at me and, unlike me, Maven caught it instantly. Her head shot up as she stared at him.

Then the slow smile she did that made her look all maternal.

"We have Varric nicknames." I mouthed at her giddily.

A month later-

(Maven)

Sophia and I had been cleared for field duty a couple of weeks ago and the first place Odessa takes us is the Deep Roads under the Storm Coast.

'Had I really done this mission so early?' The longer I was here, the iffier my memory got in the order of things and there was a worried thought in the back of my mind that mentioned the possibility of things not going in the exact order I thought they would.

My first hint had been the groups she brought along to places like the Fallow Mire. I hadn't brought Solas and Dorian along with me to the Fallow Mire. I had taken along Dorian, Bull, and Varric.

Thinking of that place being real along with the undead bodies gave me the creeps. Haven had been hard enough. I glanced over at Sophie, all wide-eyed and alert, but also trying not to complain about how uncomfortable riding her mount was. We were both riding Harts. I think Dennet had said they were Brecilian Sure-Foots.

We were almost to the location where The Descent began and I was once again met with something off. Varric was here and I hadn't brought him into the Deep Roads during this mission. Varric notoriously hated the Deep Roads and I left him out unless it was a personal mission. There was also Bull and Solas.

Sophie's usual grouping, if I recall. It was her favorite banter party.

"You've all fought darkspawn, right?" Sophie started and it sounded like she was nervous. We were much less out of sorts looking here. Our armor fits better and our weapons were semi-upgraded.

'Did levels work here?' I didn't know how to tell, but I think it was down to real-world strategy and that bothered me more than things being different.

"We encountered some in the Hinterlands." Solas mused and I caught Varric making a face.

"Such an unnerving enemy," I muttered.

"What's wrong, Tear? You've never had to fight Darkspawn."

"It doesn't mean I look forward to fighting them. I have to get close to them and avoid getting their blood in my mouth or eyes...any orifice, really."

"I never really got that." Odessa began."Why? Is it acidic or something?"

"Kind of. Most dwarves who've fought them could tell you that darkspawn blood is toxic. Blighted, as they are. If you don't want to die or become one of them, then you watch out for where their blood goes." Sophia replied as we got to the fissure and dismounted.

The first lift gave me chill. We weren't even on the ground and the hairs on my arms and neck were standing proud.

"It is exciting to meet some Legionnaires, though. Maybe with knowledge of the tremors, we can help more of them make it out alive…"

"Anything you can tell us to give us the advantage?" The Iron Bull questioned on our way down.

"Four genlocks, a couple of Hurlock archers, and a Hurlock warrior will make up the first wave. Their back up will be coming in from the left. The Anchor will be particularly useful here...though, if it hurts you I don't recommend using it too often. When Hurlock Alphas show up, you'll want to prioritize bringing them down or they will wreck us. There will be lyrium charges to blow up an entrance. They'll need to be triggered and whoever does that needs to get out of range before they go off...naturally. Then the area will be clear enough for you to set up camp. I can try to keep you updated from there." I explained as we approached Valta.

Odessa spoke to her while Sophia and I examined the area, more specifically, the heights and tremors in the area.

"Fucking earthquakes underground. I understand Varric's hatred for the Deep Roads. Shit sucks and it's full of uglyass Darkspawn." She was mostly ranting under her breath but I knew she was preparing herself and trying to remember everything about this place.

The puzzles should distract her. She had loved those.

We followed when we saw them moving until we were met with the first wave. Sophia had unhooked her staff from her back and lit the ends, finally able to do it without looking at them.

She still considered it a parlor trick.

The Darkspawn's guttural sounds made my skin crawl more than the Deep Roads had. Odessa shot forward to the Hurlock while Bull and Solas took on the archers. It left the melee genlocks for Varric and us.

"I find an opening, I'm taking it. Something tells me you and your sister are a powerhouse when fighting together. If you guys can create openings for me and keep their attention off of me, I can flank them without having to worry about sticking either of you." Varric started and I shared a look with my twin, who nodded with me. Thankfully, this would be much easier for us than killing humans as we saw them as things rather than people.

He was right.

Renn and Valta joined in with the Legionnaires once the cavalry came in just as I had recalled. It was much sooner than I had remembered and none of us could help yet. Sophia and I fought with our backs to one another. Our favorite combination seemed to involve us weakening the one we faced, switching off, and finishing the downed genlock. Varric started it with a bolt to one genlock's head. It only served to stagger it until my boot came up to push it further. The squishing sound was enough to give me pause as I nearly vomited.

"Stay down!" Sophia stepped in and I heard the sickening "thwack!" of her staff hitting another genlock before she had to twist and-

Another squish as her staff wound up lodged in the chest the genlock behind her.

"Fuckstars, that's gross." I heard and I stayed where I was, spotting one of the darkspawn being lured by my act.

"Varric, now!" I shouted as I swiped at the creature, managing to catch its arm and stun it. This time his bolt caught it in the neck and I rushed up and aimed just above it to decapitate it.

Had to make sure it was down. Double tap.

"A little help, please?" I retained a laugh as I watched Sophia attempt to remove her staff from the genlock's chest cavity. I only made it about halfway before I saw her succeed.

She appeared stunned before she turned to me, newly grinning with pride.

"Come on!" She was still going strong, it seemed. Her endurance training showing positive results. Then we joined in in time to watch as Bull destroyed the first Hurlock alpha. Its fall seemed to visibly boost the morale of the Legionnaires as they fought harder.

It was easier to fight with them than I had originally assumed. Dwarves with battle axes swinging were easy to work around as I worked to follow Cassandra's tips during our training rounds.

"Make way!" Odessa called as she ran passed us and I reached for Sophia to yank her with me. She had been enjoying herself and took a few seconds to catch on.

The sound sent a wave of debris and dust our way, a mild ringing temporarily stunning me. Those Call of Duty games had been so realistic and I was relieved to take a break. A few more of the Legionnaires made it than usual and I was glad to see it.

It was strange to see Sophia still going strong as she gave a little dance and chanted "Loot, loot, loot, loot." like it was a baseball chime. Then she gingerly lifted-or tried to lift the top of the old urn by the door.

"Hey, Bull, could you give me a hand over here? I need a little more muscle to get this thing open." It was a metal barrel and I think she had been planning to have an easier time with it.

"Sure." He gave her a smirk and a sideways look and shoved the top off with one hand and a touch of force.

"Show off." She grumbled before peering into the container and reaching in.

"Do you know what's in there?" He inquired as he watched her.

"I know what I hope is in here. Ah, one." Pulling her hand back, she revealed a scroll of parchment. Unrolling it, she saw blueprints; a schematic. Probably for the Legionnaire armor. Which meant there should also be…

"It's just a torso piece from my view here, but there's some dwarven armor. We can leave it or take it with us to sell. Seems too heavy for Varric's liking."

"Thank for the consideration, Veil!" The dwarf called from a bench as he checked over Bianca.

"Anytime! Thanks, Bull. It looks like I still need some practice before I can get this body-altering thing down."

"What are you talking about?" That came from me, likely beating Bull to it.

"I've been studying the basics of fire element spells, but only enough to get my staff lit. Most of my studies have gone into something close to healing...like being a knight enchanter. The way I see it, if I can heal with my knowledge of biology, then I can alter my own anatomy. Like when I yanked my staff out of that darkspawn's chest. I focused on putting more strength in my arms along with the foot I had on its torso and then...I did it."

So that's why she had that giddy expression on her face.

"So, nothing like the Blight exists where you're from?" Bull kept his inquiry as quiet as he could.

"Yes and no. We've had plagues throughout our history, but nothing like this. Carried by humanoid beings and led by a blighted archdemon."

"Does that mean no dragons?"

"Yup. No dragons. Not as far as we know. They exist in tales at the most."

"Are we ready?" Odessa had come up to us and decided it was time to keep moving. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the orders she had given someone...the expedition things maybe.

"As we'll ever be." Sophia and I said in stereo.

"What's next?" Odessa looked at us and I realized the dangers in her relying on us for these things.

"It didn't talk much about all the fights, but it spoke of gears."

"God, the fucking books wouldn't shut up about the gears." Sophia backed up with a grumble as we were met with more darkspawn. There must have been a sound the rest of us missed because Sophia backed away and Solas's head shot up, quickly drawing up barriers around all of us.

"Emissary." She whispered, staring.

"Emissaries are weak against physical attacks but they're like mage darkspawn. Be careful." Solas muttered, not taking his eyes from the hovering creature either. I fell in behind Odessa and Bull, who went after it head-on. At the last moment, I swiveled behind it, striking at its flanks, seeing Sophia had followed suit and landed a hit high with her staff.

With all of us there, it had been more like overkill.

"Wait." She murmured before Odessa pushed on. The woman wasn't used to staying in one place for long, true to her nature. She humored her and stood vigilant by the door as Sophia turned to Solas.

"Those braziers on either side. Could you douse them? It'll open up the sarcophagus."

"There isn't a body in there. It should have some good equipment we could use." I pitched in when I saw what looked like repulsion begin on Solas's features.

"Right! Yeah. No desecration, just loot."

Much of the Deep Roads went like this. We collected gears, let Sophia guide us through puzzles if Odessa gave her time to, almost got lost a few times, killed all the darkspawn that showed up, and didn't really face a challenge until we got to...their nest…

Seeing ogres in real life was more than jarring. I almost had to sit it out and saw that Sophia felt similarly. We did a lot of running in this one and I could see and mirror her thoughts.

'Just have to get to the next camp.'

"Fuck the Deep Roads!" Sophia yelled as she had been wordlessly appointed diversion while Varric and I flanked, jumping back whenever Solas sent a spell its way.

And then Odessa opened up a Rift that caught and slowed both for a time, allowing for Solas and Varric to whale on them from a distance. After them came the Emissary Alphas and Odessa had us a safe distance from them while Sophia healed us one at a time to save potions.

"If you see a red orb, get out of the way, fast. It'll explode after a short time and fatally wound anyone caught in the blast radius." I wheezed, feeling rejuvenated after Sophia healed me up and gulped down a flask.

"Lyrium?" I asked and she looked at me, nodding.

"Lyrium." She was grinning, but tired. The blue liquid only refilled her mana reserve and I recalled how exhausted she had been the first time she had healed for most of the day when we first arrived at Skyhold. Her slumber had been a heavy one.

"Ugh...fuck the Deep Roads." It was Varric this time and we all silently agreed, relieved to be at this new camp.

"Sleep for a bit. I'll have Maven wake you when the others are ready to move out." She was speaking to Sophia, who was about ready to drop anyways. She only complied, disappearing into a tent.

"So, who's hungry?"

So, here it is! Adventure! And stuff! The chapter is out a bit later than I had wanted, but here it is. lol


	9. Chapter 8: Fuck the Forgotten Caverns

"Do you know what's causing all of this, Tear?" As if on cue, another earthquake shuddered through the camp.

"What do you know of Titans?"

"They're like golems, right? But bigger."

"Kind of. Once we get to the Wellspring you'll see one known as the Guardian. Larger than life moving creature made of rocks and lyrium."

"Shit."

"Yeah, and that's after we fight...what are they called again? Brittle? Sha...Sha-Brytol. They have these guys called Bolters who use weapons similar to Bianca. You're going to want to take them out first. Like the glowing red Emissary orbs, they can cause a lot of damage. Sha Brytol and Cretahl." I only recalled both enemy names when I remembered Sophia saying they reminded her of Hansel and Gretel because their names matched.

"We should probably get moving in about an hour or so. There is a lot of work to do if we want to get this taken care of today along with another decent space to set up camp before the Wellspring."

"Is that everything?"

"I try to remember everything, but when I can't, I remember what's most important. I can suggest a strategy once we get to the final camp." I glanced at the tent Sophia was resting in and it seemed to catch Odessa's attention.

"Do you have family back home? You two seem to act as though you are only used to having one another." Just like that, all attention was on me.

What would I be okay with them knowing? What about Sophia?

"Not really. We had our mother for a time but something happened when we were fifteen and we never really saw her again."

"No father?" It wasn't judging, simply curious.

"Uh, no. We don't remember him being in our lives. He could be dead. It doesn't matter anyway. We are probably dead in our old world." I mused.

"Wait. What happened when you were fifteen?" She backpedaled. I sent another look to Sophia's tent before smiling wryly at the inquisitor living up to her new title.

"We became emancipated. Wait, do you have that here?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"We became adults legally. Our government recognized us as capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Were you not close to your mother?"

"We were very close to her. The emancipation was not a choice she made nor one we made. I would rather we not get into it any further without my sister awake and involved." I concluded as I stood.

"Shall we?" The hour had been stretched a little further out and I went in to check on Sophia. Despite her claims at not caring about her patients much, she had taken on the ability to sleep quietly and lightly so as not to rouse anyone. All it would take was a soft shake of her foot.

Shaper Valta had been quiet and stayed closer to Varric and other dwarves. She hadn't seemed to hear much our conversation until recently.

"How is it you and your sister seem to know so much about these pathways and were able to solve those puzzles? You even know of these Sha Brytol?"

"The Inquisition employs a vast number of experts on things. My sister and I not only ran with some wardens for a time, but we are also known for being rather...intuitive." Sophia said in her best Vivienne imitation. Just without the Orlesian accent.

"You can see the future?" The shaper's eyes grew wide.

"Possible futures. Once we figure out which one is happening, we run with it." I threw a warning glance at Sophia as I gave a less vague interpretation. One that was more realistic.

In Thedas, at least.

"This Guardian sounds like the Titans I've been reading about."

"That's because it is one." Sophia sounded much more awake and it was comforting.

"I awoke to the singing stone. Our kingdom trembled at the Titan's hymn." I read from memory, watching Valta.

"The excerpt from the emissary book?" Sophia eyed the burnt tome with mild interest.

"Ye-yes. It was one of the parts that stuck out to me."

"That reference to the singing stone...I've been told that raw lyrium has a sound." Odessa opened up the topic.

"A hum. The Mining Caste follows it to find lyrium veins. They say it's the stone calling to them."

"Perhaps it wasn't chance the quakes destroyed lyrium mines." She thought for a moment.

"Is it possible the darkspawn or their emissary could also hear the song?"

I tuned out most of this scripted dialogue until mention of the King was brought up and then I tuned them out again until I recognized Renn was asking if we knew where the lift led.

"The Forgotten Caverns. A place deeper than even the Deep Roads." I began. No one appeared to like this.

"The Sha Brytol will try to ambush us in the dark. They are used to it. I hope everyone's ready for this."

"Solas, how are you doing on lyrium potions?" The elf gave a small smile.

"I only used one while we were in the nest. I can put a barrier over all of you...if Maven or Drusilla could give a signal." I shook my head.

"Best to do it once we get to the bottom of the lift. Get all of us...they'll aim for Renn first." Should we have warned him? What consequences would come of this warning?

It had to be said. We are already known to be practically clairvoyant. If he died and Valta found out we could have at least given a heads-up there was no telling what she would do.

"A group of about eight. They're dwarves with heavy armor, woven with lyrium, and the armor is impossible to remove." Sophia explained with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Solas, like most of the others, was ever curious.

"It's bonded to their skin," I replied.

"Sha-Brytol. It means 'revered defenders'." Valta murmured pensively.

"What exactly would they be defending?"

"The Titan." Sophia and I answered together as we entered the lift. We exchanged glances again. In her defense, she was trying not to look like she cared and was worried. Her eyes on Renn told me she had been thinking the same thing I had been.

"They'll skitter about to try and get an idea of the enemy their facing. Mostly long distance types with bulky armor. Their advantage is they will be able to see in the dark and we won't." When it was suddenly darker in the lift, I noticed Solas had gotten rid of the flames that had once been burning on her staff.

"You're sure about this?" It was hard to tell if he was talking about our words or the heightened risk Drusilla was at without the added firepower.

"If I'm wrong and it becomes an issue, I'll just light it up." Her voice was determined as the lift stopped, revealing the moist underground, deeper than anyone would probably ever want to be.

The echoing drops would have been much more soothing if I didn't know what was hiding here.

Renn stuck true to his nature when he had had enough of their scuttling. He demanded they show themselves. The signal that he was to be used as an example. Then I noticed his placement in front of Valta. That was consistently where he could be found, most of the time as we journeyed.

Even if he heard the shot go, he wasn't going to move. And he didn't. The bolt got a small ways passed the barrier Solas had quietly sent over all of us and Sophia moved reflexively; sending what could only be a huge pulse of healing energy over the wounds at both sides. It would have to heal any organs that were hit too or he would die from internal bleeding.

Odessa called out for everyone to move in and to make short work of the Bolters. Solas began with an area damage ice spell to keep them all in place. Varric tried to keep moving, as he had the best idea out of all of us how crossbow weapons worked. The warriors in our group barreled forward to smash through the frozen of their ranks.

If I remembered things right, this was The Iron Bull's favorite game. Like whack- a -mole, but with cheat codes. We all became mostly finishers as Solas kept freezing the Bolters in place. He was having a harder time in this darkness and I saw it in the times he missed, his attacks grazing their pauldrons and helms from time to time.

I heard Sophia cry out in either pain or anger, but I was too far away to see her. Then there were sounds and none of them eased my building anxiety. It was the soft crunch I couldn't relate to anything in the distance that unnerved me the most.

Then one of the Sha-Brytol landed a small ways to my right, the armor made the body clang to the ground. There was a bolt in their shoulder and a circular hole in their skull. The battle now appeared to be over and I sought out Sophia urgently when I didn't see her join us.

She was breathing heavily and made a small grunting sound when she gripped the bolt that had caught her in the abdomen on the right. Unlike most arrows, bolts like these could be pulled through without extra damage.

"You...missed it, Maven. Fuck...! I made that fucker pole vault…" Her teeth ground together as the took another deep breath and, with another scream, yanked it from her body.

Blood. I saw it speckle the ground as she threw the bolt to the side. I waited for the glow of her healing magic but she held the wall and grabbed my arm for support.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you healing yourself?" I snapped, hearing the others run over to us

"I am…" Sophia gave a self-satisfied hum as she looked up at my face.

"I'm like Wolverine." She whispered with a giggle. The weight of her body pulled at me as I maneuvered to help her walk to the camp.

"You want any help there?"

"No. Thank you, Bull. This wouldn't be the first time I had to guide her to bed after doing something stupid."

"Heyyy, I'm still conscious."

"I can fix that." I hissed back at her just as we reached the tents. Part of me was tempted to just drop her for scaring the shit out of me. Then an explosion echoed through the caverns.

"There goes the bridge." Sophia snorted and I did drop her this time.

"Ow! What the shit, Maven?!" She shut up when I glared at her.

"Do whatever you need to do to finish recovering and get ready to face that thing in the wellspring because I'm about to let Odessa and the others know the alternative route to it and then the strategy to kill it."

"Is saving Renn going to be bad after we kill the Titan?" This woman, I swear.

"We will see…rest for now." I needed to calm down. It was hard to focus on the relief of her being alive and well when she had made that silly Wolverine reference in her condition.

"So, Maven," Bull started and I had to shake my head a bit so I could focus on his words.

"Sorry. Yes?"

"What's a Wolverine?" Of course, he had heard that, being as close as he was when she almost died in this disgusting underground.

"It's an animal from our world. Vicious and powerful it's like a bear but about half the size with long claws. Perhaps, their size is closer to that of a mabari hound."

"And they can heal their own wounds?"

Oh….

'How am I going to explain this?!'

"Ohh, um, no. She was referring to a character from another popular series of books from our world. His name is Wolverine because he has these three metal claws that come up through spots between the knuckles on his hands. They're like...this long or so and are said to be able to cut through anything. Now, he can heal himself. It's actually like breathing for him. It hurts still, just like the claws whenever they come out, but he has incredible regeneration abilities." Glancing at Sophia, I saw she had fallen asleep rather quickly.

"Her name isn't Drusilla, is it?" Oh, that was interesting. I had figured he had noticed that but didn't know if he would bring it up. Or when.

"No, but she figured that a new world could mean a new name. She doesn't like being named after our grandmother."

"She a shitty person or something?" I leveled my eyes on him, absently running my fingers through Sophia's hair.

"She was a complete cunt." Seething, I shook my head again to rid it of the unnecessary hatred rearing up.

"Mother didn't know it until it was too late, I guess. She would never admit it, but she was probably pressured into it. Imagine if Vivienne were an overbearing grandmother who manipulated her children into believing her views on everything. She tried to get mother to have us raised away from one another, which would have been fine...perhaps even good for us if she hadn't trusted the wrong person with our well being and waited until we were too old to be able to forget one another."

Solas joined us, standing by the fire, resting some of his weight on his staff. Varric sitting on a bedroll not far from us. Odessa was still speaking with the "pure" dwarves about something and I had to remember to speak with them before we left.

"Why would it have been a good idea for you and Drusilla to be raised separately?"

I reached into a bag and removed a waterskin, drinking some before I continued. It had been some time since I had talked this much to so many. My lessons were mostly actions and recorded rules that I kept short so they would be easier for the younger students to remember.

"Twins like my sister and I are often raised as one child because it's easier to assume we have the same needs than it is to try and tell us apart and provide for our individual needs. Our own mother had troubles doing that and it kind of hurt sometimes. Drusilla would laugh it off but I knew it affected her similarly. We were treated as one person by extended family and friends so we were indirectly urged to be as close as we are. It wasn't until we were ten that mom learned to get me pants. She tried but it was hard for her to get that we didn't like the same things. We were identical twins so why would we like different things? Of course, our grandmother was no help. Mom didn't cut her out of our lives because she needed her help to raise us and hold down her job."

"You're saying that if you had been raised separately, you would have had an easier time growing into individuals." Solas understood. Ever the poster child for the individual.

"Yes, precisely. Being raised together stunted our growth in a way. It was difficult for us to get into finding what we wanted to do when we were older. That was until we got into high-...uh, a certain stage of our education when we were about eighteen. Adult age in most parts of our world. It was around then that we found mutual interest in the human body and all that it possessed." I was really glad Cole had not joined us here…

"So something pretty ugly happened around the time you were fifteen." Bull observed and I stared at him calmly.

'Be careful now.'

"You both get this look on your face whenever the topic of your mid-teens is brought up. It's a haunted one like you just got back from a war you shouldn't have survived."

"Close enough." I was sure that, if one of us requested it, they would all stop these questions...but I had a feeling we would need to tell them sooner or later.

Maybe Sophia would open up about it for once. I already had before.

It hadn't turned out well. I glanced down at my sister again, who was still managing to rest soundly.

"Could you all follow me to the Inquisitor and our guides? I think it's time I tell you about our strategy while Drusilla rests."

"Does she already know if it? It would be quite risky for her to be left out of it." Solas inquired as he gave her a glance over.

"Have you ever heard of a twin's sixth sense, Solas?"

"Never."

"But you have noticed our way of finishing one another sentences and explaining the other's thought when it is vague. Trust me when I say there is no risk in letting her rest for a little longer. We will need her awake and prepared but only just before we head out to the wellspring. She is getting there, but she is still not used to moving about and fighting this much."

We haven't gone through the Jaws of Hakkon yet, so we won't have the scepter of Razikale...so instead, Drusilla had urged Solas to exchange his staff for Isana's Song that had been dropped by the Emissary Alpha. It made me glad that there was no level system that would have otherwise limited him from using it.

"The Guardian is weak to electricity." She had explained. Solas was a good addition to the team here. He was adept at both barriers and storm spells. Not only that, bit as Bull had once said...most of our enemies never even see him coming. I was hoping that that would aid him in our fight.

"I have a feeling both Renn and Valta will get pushed out of this fight by the Titan." I began as I thought about the words to use.

"It might very well knock the two of you out, but you will be fine. Now, each limb can be weakened until it falls off, which is the majority of this strategy. Dismember it and avoid the blue stuff. It would not be improper to say it is like touching raw lyrium. It will hurt, so avoid it. Bull, you're going to be a huge assist here as most of your damage is electricity based. As Drusilla mentioned before, it is weak to electricity. So any and all electricity enchanted weaponry is recommended."

"So, that's why she suggested them…" Odessa muttered with a disbelieving snort. When we all looked to her, she laughed.

"Drusilla came to me before we left for this mission and recommended pretty much what you just said. As much as she knew you hated the Deep Roads, she said I might want to bring you along because of your knowledge of crossbows along with your racial advantage of being resistant to raw lyrium."

"Shit, Veil thought of everything."

"That's why she had a reserve of potions brought here." Solas muttered.

"What?" Then I looked at her bag.

"I think she made them back at Skyhold under Adan's supervision. She asked me to remind her of them."

"At least she wasn't expecting to be unconscious…" I massaged the bridge of my nose.

"Did she say how many spares she brought?" Solas's expression turned contemplative.

"I believe she only said a handful or so. Maybe one for each of us, not counting Lieutenant Renn and Shaper Valta."

"I'll wake her if you're all-"

A scream filled the cavern and we all shot our attention to the fire where Drusilla now sat up, awake and hyperventilating.

Not unlike how we imagine our Wardens woke regularly. I didn't have to ask what it was about.

"Fuck...sorry." She muttered as she stood.

"Are you okay?" Odessa's concern brought a sheepish smile out of her.

"Yeah, happens sometimes…" They were probably worse in this dark and dank place. It was no wonder she hadn't awoken that way last time.

"Best to get moving, then. I won't be going back to sleep any time soon. I'm slowing you all down."

"I would rather wait for you than risk you going into a fight so exhausted you pass out on your own." The Inquisitor snarked, and Drusilla's face went from guilty puppy to sunshine.

Hello dears! Aza here. Got a long one for you this time around. Hope you enjoyed it and I will get back to you in the next installment. Question first, though. How many of you would like to read the next few chapters early? I'm considering starting up a . PM me or leave your answer in a review! Hope to hear your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9: The Guardian Broke my Shit

(Maven)

"Think you're ready?"

"More than I was before." She brushed me off and I could tell she wanted to stay focused and hold on to whatever feelings the nightmare had given her. I don't even know if she heard everything that was going on around us as we went through each gate, destroying all the keys we found, and I had a feeling she was just going through the motions of the dialogue here until the big showdown.

I was starting to worry for her because I recognized these signs. Her withdrawing and throwing herself into work. Usually, it was alright and I just had to make sure she ate enough and drank enough water. Doing that here could get her killed.

"Remember, if you see the floor light up with blue streaks, move and move fast. Just a bunch of dodging...like the rock tentacles. This thing is going to look really weird and hit hard. Just...pretend we're fighting a really messed up looking dragon made of rock and lyrium that also can't fly. It will try to knock you from the platform with sweeps of its 'wings'." They all seemed to get the idea now.

I hadn't actually been prepared for everything to unfold and that discovery hit a little late. Witnessing as Valta and Renn were thrown away from the fight and Drusilla charged in with Bull and Odessa. She aimed her hits at the lyrium cluster and Varric, like instructed, stayed back with Solas. They were out of the way of the shorter arms and worked to take the same ones out at the same time as they kept moving.

"Maven! Move!" Odessa called out as the floor under me got brighter. Obeying her absently, I lept away and moved in towards a tentacle, trying to make my movements more fluid so I could slide around the arms without having to jump back. This way I could also avoid having to worry about ground or pincer attacks from the Guardian. It wouldn't risk hitting itself. I was even enjoying myself and, for a moment, wished Cassandra was here to see my progress.

"Shit!" I heard Drusilla yell and I fought myself to not glance back and see what was happening. Then I heard a grunt from Solas and I assumed she shoved him out of the way of something. There were too many loud noises to really be able to tell them apart from one another and make anything from them. With Odessa and Bull dodging and then whaling on the flails, I could only see them because they were a short ways away from me.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed as we fought, and I could only tell it had been awhile because most of its flails were gone.

"Bull!" Odessa cried out and I took the thud to be him getting knocked into by something. I figured the Qunari Reaver could handle himself well enough.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Definitely Drusilla.

"Veil!" That's when I couldn't take it anymore and I glanced around the back of the Guardian to see Bull beaten up and knocked out and Drusilla skid dangerously close to the edge of the platform; unconscious. Weapon discarded somewhere, I didn't look away from her form. I needed a sign of movement- of breathing- anything.

Solas may have struck the final blow but I was moving for Drusilla, checking her pulse, only to yank my hand back as she rolled towards me onto her back and coughed harshly.

"I hate...this fucking...place." She strangled out between hacks.

"Is anything broken?" I tried to avoid moving her much. She was quiet for a moment and I took that as she was trying to pinpoint something. Then she looked at me.

"Feel carefully along my rib cage...towards the bottom. I think one...one or two of them...ar-are broken. My left arm...dis-located...fuck. Gonna need you...fix it."

"When I find the rib or ribs, can you heal them?"

"Mmhmm." Her voice was tight; pained. I followed her words and moved slowly up along her rib cage, starting from the floaters.

"Eight...shit...and five. Give me a minute while I heal them." I sat myself down on the unharmed side of her and held her hand, feeling her grip it tightly and grunt before she sucked in a breath and held it.

About five or ten minutes probably passed when she said she was good.

"Alright, now." She sat up and dragged herself away from the edge and I followed her. Keeping my eyes on her bad arm, limpy moving with her.

"Okay, pop it back in but don't warn me when you're gonna do it." Drusilla then turned her head over to where Bull was. Those with us seemed unable to figure out who to go to and they just moved their eyes back and forth, from Bull to her. Solas, however, was checking Bull for injuries and healing some superficial ones.

"Hey, Iron Bull! You alive over-ow! Fuckstars!" Drusilla leaned back and rolled onto her good arm, nursing the pain in her left.

"Still breathing." He rumbled back with a cough of his own.

"I really don't know how you guys do this shit." Drusilla grunted as she attempted to stand.

"I can still heal. Might need your help getting over to him, though. Everyone else okay?"

"A little beaten up, but you might wanna help Tiny first."

"Can you tell if anything is broken?"

"Check my collar bone. Right side. It's that or my shoulder. Feels like I cracked it or something."

Her fingers felt along the crevice along his clavicle, over his deltoid, and examined his scapula before placing a hand over his first and last.

"You have what feels like a stable fracture in your scapula and clavicle. Minor. Lucky you." She was very much in doctor mode.

"I have had worse."

"I know. Seems like it'll take more than a thing with veins made of lyrium to do much damage to you. We'll have to see how you hold up to a dragon sometime." She joked before she quieted to concentrate on healing him.

I really hoped she was joking.

"That should do it. I'm really glad you stayed down instead of aggravating that injury. Would have taken longer. We should get out of here. If you can stand, that is." She offered her hand.

"You're kidding." Bull deadpanned.

"Humor me, I'm testing something. If I fail, I end up on top of you. Win-win, right?" She flirted and he chuckled. After a moment, he even accepted the help up...and she promptly yanked him upright.

"I did it again!" She cheered, beaming brightly at the stunned Qunari she all but lifted into the air seconds ago.

"That was awesome!" He agreed after he had returned to his senses.

"Right?! I did the thing I did with that Sha-Brytol guy earlier but without my…" Drusilla trailed off as she looked around. Her eyes finally landed on the two scraps of metal that were once her weapon.

"That's right. That fucker broke my shit before he flung me into the pillar..."

Then Valta and Renn woke up and I ducked towards the ground with Drusilla. No way we were risking getting thrown from this platform yet.

Valta and Renn both had hands that glowed blue before simmering down.

"What happened? I thought dwarves couldn't do magic." Odessa began. Drusilla was about to say something but she held herself back and shared a look with me.

'We have done enough here.' Is what we seemed to silently agree. Our knowledge could only makes things worse, right now. It was about time we learned how to use it. We were lucky that saving Renn hadn't ended in a falling out between them and they both decided to stay as Valta had in the game.

"Can we go home now?" Drusilla came over and rested her head on my shoulder. I was about ready to drop, but I willed myself to stay awake until we got to our last campsite.

(Sophia)

"Ugh, everything aches. Why does everything ache?" My legs and glutes from the ride to and then from the fissure, my back from the fall, and my arms from everything else. I would let this soreness stay, though. It felt like a lesson.

"Because you're really out of shape and you just fought something that doesn't even exist in our world. Let's not forget all the trekking and the riding. I'm sore too, so I knew you were going to be."

"Can I stay in bed for longer?"

"Yes."

"Small victories...can you hand me one of those books, please?" I felt like jello as I struggled to just sit up, but I didn't want to sleep anymore than I already had. None of my muscles seemed to want to move. Maven handed me the book from the top and gave me an expectant look.

"Thank you?"

"Did you remember to discreetly ask Varric about that favor you mentioned before?"

"Yeah, I did that like a week ago."

"Good. Do you need anything else?"

"I miss coffee." The withdrawals from that had been such shit.

"I'll bring you some food and fill up your waterskin."

"How are you feeling? Were you hurt at all in that fight?"

"My armor caught most of it, so it's just some bruising and most of that healed up during our trip back."

"Maven?"

"Hm?" She was almost out the door.

"You're the best."

"I know." Then she headed out to do who knows what.

And I was a big girl so I wasn't going to let it bother me. Instead, I was a terrible sister who didn't learn her lesson about telling people shit they knew and went off to see Blackwall...after I could actually get up and move decently.

"Good afternoon, Warden Blackwall."

"Lady Amell." He acknowledged.

"You know about me, don't you?"

"That is kind or our thing, isn't it?"

"If you know about me then why haven't you told the Inquisitor or anyone?" The man was rightfully suspicious of us and our motives.

"That's your secret and it's one that isn't a detriment to the Inquisition's goals. Joining or no Joining, you are a Warden to me and my sister. It has nothing to do with us...and we can understand one who does what you did to remake yourself and kill that old self. I kinda just wanted to come in and say hello because I haven't yet. No doubt there was a bit of anxiety brewing and I wanted to get any worry you may have had about us out of the way."

"Your sister and you hurt people in the past? Killed children or something?"

"Probably not Maven, but I have...not always by accident either. After working my job for long enough I have been tempted to put some dying people out of their misery. They request an end because they want to get away from the pain and some even grow to resent their loved ones for keeping them alive. Most have little to no chance of recovery and know that. The worst times are when it is children who ask to not make it. All in all, our situations are not the same but they led us to a similar decision."

"The Iron Bull knew too."

"Well, yeah. He's a people person." I grinned.

"I can see how Sera would be bothered by you. That was weird." At that, my grin evaporated.

"Yeah. I know. Anything not normal in her book and she's all 'arrows'."

"That's true."

"And she would hate that I know that...anyways, I wanted to warn you about something ahead of time. The Wardens are being manipulated by Corypheus. He's found a way to mimic The Calling and they all think they're dying so they're kinda getting desperate and doing stupid things. Pointless sacrifices and demon binding stuff…"

"You can't know that." He said after a moment of thought.

"How many lives would you bet on me being wrong?"

Silence.

"I don't expect you to be okay with this news, but I'm telling you now because seeing people you admire fuck up so bad can hurt."

"At least now I can expect it." He nodded, seeming to understand.

"Well, thank you for...um."

"Yup. No worries. Now, I need to actually do what I told Maven I would do and go study. See you later." Then I hobbled towards the exit.

"You know about the Joining?"

"I do."

"Would you mind telling me of it when you're less...busy?" He offered a slight smile at my struggling.

"Only as long as you can promise not to tell anyone about it. It's supposed to be a secret and you'll find out why when I tell you about it." This time, I made it back to my house.

'This really makes me wish I had made more mages. How did I set up Vivienne's build? Ugh, things would have been so much easier if Maven had been the mage.' Then I remember the ribs I had broken and the other damage we had both taken. She was best at offense and, so far, not getting as injured.

'Knight Enchanter was overpowered as fuck with the right spells being taught. It took me a whole month or so to get down how to augment my strength output and even that still doesn't work every time. I should study Spirit Blade little by little on the side and put my focus on…' I scaled my finger through the pages for another spell and my thoughts floated to possibly trying an electricity spell. It would take a while longer to learn than the fire or even the physical spell I've been learning.

'No, not yet. Maybe a passive would be easier...would it work that way?' I probably should have been asking Vivienne for pointers but keeping up with her and doing my damndest to not swear around her was too much of a pain. I did better studying on my own.

The physical spell took less time than getting the fire to move how I wanted. Maybe because it worked like healing but was more biological altering. Elements weren't natural for the human body and less so for my world…

'If that is even a factor...fuck.'

I considered barriers so I could work off of them and be less likely to end up with metal in me. As nice as self healing was, it hurt like a motherfucker.

The dynamics for creating a barrier were found in the fourth book I searched in and the back of my mind itched, wondering what Maven was doing. She said she would bring me a snack or something…

Having much less difficulty standing and moving about now, I peeked out the window to see if I could spot her and what I saw made me grin.

She was over by Cullen and she was…

'Awww, she's flirting.' Maven had a box of food in her hands and I wondered exactly how long she had been chatting the commander up. The bow appeared forgotten in her hands as she rested it against her hip like a clean laundry basket. It had been too long since she'd smiled like that. A moment later, it was like I had ruined their moment with my staring. Maven seemed to remember her delivery and hefted it onto her hip with a last sort of 'see you later' to the ex-templar.

I rushed to sit down and pretend to read before she could notice I was staring. Then she came in and set the box on the table.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked in a tone more chipper than she usually gave.

"Better. I can move without everything hurting. You seem awfully happy." Her face colored.

"Yeah...Cullen and I were talking about strategies and then I brought up chess and he suggested we play a game some time when we were both free."

"Wow, that's almost like french kissing…" I said while stuffing my face with the sandwich I had made with bread, meat, and cheese.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

She never had been good with retorts.


	11. Chapter 10: Like Looking in a Mirror

(Drusilla)

"They already did Fallow Mire, right?" That place...please tell me we don't have to go back there.

"Mostly. That was before our trip to the Deep Roads."

"Doesn't that mean-"

"Yup."

"Should we tell-" Cassandra will want to know. Might get less infuriated at the poor guy.

"No. I already told Varric to consider it. What he does with that information is up to him." She was such a mom sometimes.

No funsies.

"I can understand his apprehension. That's his best friend she's asking him to bring here where she could very well die. He doesn't want to ask because he knows she'll come and get involved. That's how Hawke is no matter how you make them in your version. "

"On the off chance you don't make him your enemy."

"Who could do that?" She was gonna bring it up.

"You did." Maven...

"Fuck...that was one time and I hated it." It was horrible as all shit. Could we not?

"You cried like a baby anytime you talked to him in that one and immediately made a new profile afterward and apologized to him regularly as you made your next one." Rude!

"Don't act like you would have done anything differently. Anyways...shouldn't we let Odessa at least know about Adamant?" She chose Loghain to be a Warden and Alistair was off drinking or dead. It had been her way of getting back at him for his...cruelty. Dumping her when she was an elf and wasn't hardened to take her as his consort.

"Yes. We need to do that together, though. I'm also worried about some things…" Here we go.

"It isn't the same since we got here. We've been changing things."

'Well, yeah, you've been all flirty with Cullen for starters. Taking our Lady Inquisitor's love interest.'

"That's what happens when people like us get dropped in a place like this. We're being called the All Knowing and who knows what kind of rumors there are about us. We're like those handmaiden ladies of Celene's but for Odessa." I was counting on it.

"Orlais is gonna be fun." My favorite thing, really. I was looking forward to it.

There was a knock on the door; light and...it was Odessa. It had to be.

"Want to come with me to meet someone?" Oh fuck.

"Yes!" I stood so quickly, my long forgotten book nearly fell off my lap.

Maven was staring at her.

"You mean...the Champion?"

"Probably. Cassandra is going to be furious." The woman was giggling. I really liked this Inquisitor of Maven's.

She was like a kindred. Of course, we followed her up the steps to the battlements.

When black hair came into view, I looked to Varric and winked at him.

"Veil, Tear, of course, she wanted to bring you on the off chance I was introducing you to her." Varric was grinning at Hawke as she turned to us.

Then it was a staring match because it wasn't Hawke from the inquisition. It was second game Hawke like no fucking time had passed. And fuck if we weren't all the spitting images of one another.

"Makers balls...Varric, I thought you were joking. Just when I thought I'd seen it all."

"Like looking into an Eluvian." Maven nodded, succeeding in schooling her face so as to not show how smug she felt.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Hawke." I said, nodding.

"How is it that we all look alike? I get that you're twins but Varric says you aren't even from this world."

"There are only so many faces in the world, Champion." Maven explained in her vague way.

"Apparently." The woman accepted with a smirk. "And your story is we're cousins?"

"Second cousins. We're whoresons...or daughters. However, that's termed."

"Who would want Gamlin as a father? Though Charade doesn't seem to mind having half-sisters."

It was like a wave in a stadium, but with shrugs.

"Should we fill you in since everyone who makes choices is here?" I inquired and they all looked to me.

"This is gonna be some nasty shit and we will be meeting with the Warden you know from Weisshaupt. Loghain, yes? We will, at some point, be thrown into the Fade consciously and as awake and mobile as we are now. It'll be due to some crazy shit happening at the Warden's main headquarters. Some will be willing to back down even join you while the mages will be too convinced. They are scared because they think they're dying and that will make the less understanding one's do some really stupid shit. They're hearing a fake Calling."

"Ah, shit." Hawke muttered.

"There will be an uglyass demon Nightmare in the Fade and…" I looked to Odessa and just stopped.

"It's gonna be the normal level of crazy shit.".

"A Tuesday, probably." Agreed Maven.

"Sounds lovely."

"When are we leaving?" I watched Odessa smile.

"Whenever you're both ready. I'm also bringing Cole, Bull, and Solas. While we're there, I'll be sending Cassandra to meet with the scouts in the Hissing Wastes with Blackwall and Dorian." This was new.

Also, I was pretty nervous about the whole bit about Cole coming. An exchange of looks with Maven said she felt the same way. As much as we adored the boy, nobody likes having their memories spoken out loud.

Especially, the hurty ones.

We decided to just get packed. There was another knock on the door and this time it was a human with a staff.

"Inquisitor had it made for you. Halla hide wrapped around blue vitriol. Odd style on a staff, if you ask me, but if it works. I'll be off now, much to do." Then he was gone again. Typical messenger.

"Pretty," I muttered absently as I examined it.

"Alright, got everything or do you _just_ plan to bring your new friend?"

"I just need to latch things on and I'll be good to go."

The next thing I knew, we were off to Crestwood.

The banter on the way was nice and I was surprised when Odessa didn't bring Blackwall here.

I couldn't wait to hear Bull and Solas's game of mental chess.

"So, Dru, do all doctors walk like you?" It was also still nice that I was a part of it sometimes. They're voices were all so nice to listen to.

"Like someone is going to die if I don't hurry the fuck up? Yes."

"Are there many injured where you're from?" Understandably, he habitually avoided saying "your world".

"Yes and no. Sick and wounded. We have a calm enough situation that even the most menial of issues can be brought to a clinic or, larger yet, a hospital. Buildings full of people like me and nurses, um, people who check on and monitor ten or so patients on a cycle. They report more serious issues or when a patient's health becomes more critical. They also are responsible for the regular dosing of required medications. There are so many things that people bring to us...even fake ills due to an obsession some have with believing they are ill or dying. They can start as small as a sliver and can be as large as a need for a healthier organ because theirs is failing. Organ transplants are constantly going."

"Wait. So where do you get the good organs?"

"Donors. There are certain things the body doesn't need. You can live well with a single good kidney. You also don't need all of your liver. Some donors sign agreements that say they will allow someone to cut them open to use any and all good organs they would no longer need after they die. Limitations in this only exist in that the body tends to reject organs of different blood types."

"That's interesting. How extensive has that become?" Solas entered the conversation easily.

"I think the first face transplant was recently successful."

"Heart transplants worked?" I nodded.

"Those tend to be the most frequently rejected over time, though, so upkeep is required. The patient usually ends up living at the hospital for a time to be watched for signs of organ rejection."

"Shit." Bull commented.

Then I remembered there were undead here.

"We're going to do what we can here before we go and meet up with Hawke and the Warden." Odessa explained and I got to test out my new staff.

"Should have brought Dorian." Maybe he would be more effective against them…

"One does not need to be a necromancer to fight the dead." Solas chided.

"True, but if anyone knows about dead things…" Then I looked over to Maven and she was going to town.

"Come on! They aren't people anymore. Burn them up!" Of course, she was happy, Odessa had found extra runes and applied a fire one to her right dagger. But she was right.

Couldn't let her have all the fun.

"Just...don't let them scratch or bite you." I stammered as I got into the fray.

"They are not like the zombies of your world, Drusilla. You cannot contract their death like a disease." Cole entered the dialogue and I almost froze mid-combat at how he had referred to me.

After the fighting, we were back to walking around on foot. The number of undead in the area spooked the mounts.

I felt gross. I had never liked Crestwood or the Fallow Mire. They were dark places with too much moisture and reminded me of...

"Clinging to one another in the dark. Can't see until they open the door but I don't want them to open it. Don't choose me. Don't choose me. Why did they take us?" Maven and I stopped dead and met eyes. It was happening.

"It wasn't your Grandmother's fault or yours. They had all the right papers and were very convincing. They didn't care who they stole. Your mom misses you but-" Tiny hair on my body stood erect at his invasion of our memories.

"We know." We stereod, cutting him off.

"We saw her after our escape. Even stayed with her for a while." Maven began.

"But it didn't feel right. She blamed herself...so we left." I finished.

"She thought you were both dead...you thought you would die soon. Even-"

"Cole." It was Maven who hushed him with a glance.

"You don't want to forget it." The spirit boy said instead. An answer to his own question.

"Alright," I said, eager to change topics."Who wants to sneak into a keep and gut it from the inside?"

"You know where another way in is?" The Inquisitor's ears almost swiveled if that were possible.

"Don't you know by now, Inquisitor? We know a lot of things." Maven beamed, giving her a friendly shoulder nudge and bounding ahead with me.

"Be careful! We don't know what's down there! There are many demons in this area!" Odessa sounded oddly maternal there and it nearly made me stop. I would have slid right down the rest of this hill if I had tried to even slow, though.

"The gate's locked…" Maven uttered plainly as we both stared at the padlock. I brought up my new staff and edged one end into the hole of it and scooted closer to the gate as the other's joined us.

"Time to see if this works." I gritted, concentrating on the muscles in my hands and arms, reciting their names in my head as I pulled energy from the Fade and…nothing.

"Oh, come on."

"What is wrong?" Solas questioned with a brow cocked.

"Still new at the knight enchanter shit…" I pouted.

"It is probably best you save your energy anyways. Much to do today." My sister reminded.

"How about I try?" Cole was already next to us and I smiled a little at him and removed my staff from the padlock, making room for him to crouch.

"Okay." The boy sounded...well it was pretty hard to say, but he had the lock open and Maven seemed impressed.

"You guys are going to have to teach me lockpicking sometime." She commented as we entered the cave below the keep.

"Maven. Nugs!" I whispered excitedly as we watched the little rabbit things bound about.

"A little weird in real life, but still rather cute." She observed as we pushed on.

"Caer Bronach...it'll be nice to have a post here. It'll strengthen our ranks." It was an idle and quiet comment as we lost distance with where guards were posted.

"Cole, preemptive strike." Odessa gestured with her head.

"Yes." And like that, he was gone.

"Ready? Let's go." She led us up to where he was popping up to swiftly assassinate weaker guards here and there, keeping to the shadows and only going for people whose body's wouldn't be spotted easily.

Then we swarmed in behind him and overwhelmed the remnants.

"Duck!" Bull boomed and I did so on reflex. When a Qunari says duck, you duck. I felt my hair shift with the movements that occurred just above my head. Repressing the urge to glance upwards, I rolled away from the fighting and glanced back to see he had caught one of the bigger bandits on the shoulder; slicing through him like the man didn't possess any bones. When his maul fell I felt and heard it. That thing had to weigh at least fifty pounds...easily. To think Odessa was able to swing around something half her fucking weight.

"Thanks." It was a sheepish word.

"Just stay aware of your surroundings. How did you not see him coming?"

"Still getting used to this," I explained, making a circular motion with my index finger to help me refer to all the fighting.

"I'm also used to someone having my back…" I trailed to myself as I jumped in to assist Maven with some kills. We already had a good idea about how the other moved, but since we started fighting together, our teamwork showed all the progress.

With Odessa taking point, we made good time around the keep. The only evidence of our presence being the bodies left in our wake. The typical formation was Odessa charging in with Cole hiding in her shadow, aiming for the one who seemed to lead the group. Solas stayed as far back as the range of his staff allowed and popped a barrier over us, sending in an attack with area damage before Odessa breached it. Bull would barrage in and sweep up anyone going after the Inquisitor while Maven and I snuck in while just about everyone was occupied and went in for the flanks.

It was working well until I caught a guy in the gut again.

"Aw, fuck." I grunted as I tried and failed to yank my weapon free from the screaming bandit. His sword has fallen in his surprise and he grasped at the base of it desperately, actually seeming to know he'd be disemboweled if I succeeded. Maven was also stuck, her case appearing much worse than mine as one of her daggers was trapped in someone's skull.

And it wasn't the one with the flame rune.

'Would fire help me here?' I wasn't going to try altering my body again just yet, so that was out. Maybe…

I stared long and hard at where my staff impaled the man and tried to once more pull energy out of that freaky place where anything was possible. Then I imagined a barrier, starting with a small sphere before expanding it. From the look on the guy's face and the blood trickling from his mouth, it was working.

Then it was like I had shot him point blank in the stomach with a really big shotgun because the barrier had grown so big that it halved his torso, both parts dropping to splatter my already soaked through clothes with blood.

I wavered back with the recoil and felt bile settle in my throat, but I pressed it down with a hard swallow.

Gross...so gross. Not even working around shit like this prepared me for real gore on that scale. Not with real people.

I had been moving to help Maven with her lodged dagger, but Odessa had beaten me to it. Watching with awe and slight revulsion, I saw her grab the corpse's skull in one hand and the hilt of the blade in the other...and pull. The sound of metal sliding against bone made me wince and look away.

"Getting queasy on us, Dru?" Bull meant to jest and I tried to shake off my nausea.

"Honestly? Yeah. Usually, shit doesn't get this bad where I work unless it was a really bad animal attack or, well, serious war injuries."

"You two only really get this way with the people we fight." He observed.

"Other shit is easier. Give me rabid wolves and darkspawn any day." Maven seemed to agree with my words as her head bobbed absently. She was glancing around for anyone left over.

"New Crestwood is next." She muttered to herself as she leaned over the side of one of the walls and vomited.

"Well, that's one way to claim a keep." I attempted to joke and I saw her laugh before she tried spitting out the rest.

"This place is even harder on you than the Deep Roads." Cole was next to me then but I kept my eyes on Maven.

"Yeah, how about we just go and let the troops do their thing? More fucked up shit awaits."

"Per usual." Maven rubbed at her face with the back of one leathered hand.

"You seem to be experimenting with the different ways to use spells, Drusilla. I saw that last one."

"I didn't want to risk failing at an augmentation spell again and I wanted him to die quickly. People suffering is something I rarely see a need for."

"What is the worst thing you encountered in your line of work?" Odessa inquired as we were leaving and I only rested my gaze on Cole.

"A boy covered in burns. Couldn't have been older than his teens. Mother wailing in the background about how it was her fault. Left something burning for too long. Father can't console her, holds her but says nothing and stares at the ground. The boy's skin is so marred, flaky, flaring. Still too hot to touch in some places. Barely breathing; will make the night with morphine. Checked on him every hour. I go to leave for the fifth time, but a hand tugs me back by my coat. Please, the boy wheezes and the pain in his voice is too much. The sounds he made earlier weren't words, but the most screaming he could do with scalded vocal chords. While no one is around, let me go. Don't leave me like this. Please, it hurts too much. I push the morphine drip machine closer to him; close enough that he could reach the button if he wanted to and I sit with him until the beats slow to nothing. Leave before people rush in and try to revive him. His mother's sobs loud in my head on the way home."

"Well, shit…" I raise my hand and wave it like I'm waving her impending apology away.

"What was his name?" She asks instead.

Opening my mouth to spout the words 'client confidentiality', I pause. This world didn't have that yet and with how low my chances of getting home were, it probably didn't matter. Just a first name should be fine.

"Reagan."

"You helped him. He didn't want to suffer and he didn't want his mother to sit there watching him like that. You don't _like_ caring for people, but you _do_ care. You went against rules to help him. You knew his mother wouldn't have let you do that."

"Yeah, well, sometimes helping people can hurt."

"Rules?" Why the fuck was she so curious?

"People in situations like that, who have a parent, guardian, or whoever...in critical conditions like that, they're given the say as to whether the patient is to be revived or not and I went way past that with my action of overdosing him. What I did was not only against the rules of my occupation but also against the laws of my country. It was assisted suicide."

"Morphine being a drug."

"Yeah, in smaller doses it acts as a painkiller. Too much and…" I let the air take that one.

"If anyone had witnessed her help him die and reported it, she would have her medical license revoked, been imprisoned for malpractice or something, and likely sued...Reagan's mother could have had her pay a level of compensation. She helped him at the risk of losing everything she had worked for. At that time it had been what? Eight years? Including schooling. About four without."

"Yeah."

I would love to get some reviews going on here! Please let me know what you think so far and stuff! ^_^


	12. Chapter 11: Oh, LookMore Demons

(Drusilla)

The mayor was full of shit. I had to sit that talk out and Maven appeared about as nonplussed as I was. But we went to clear out the bandits and access the dam controls, anyways.

'Weren't there some kids loving it up in the tavern? This should be funny.'

Aside from...right. Talk time.

"So…we're about to startle some kids in the middle of making out or something in there...but that's also where the controls are."

"I take it there's more…" Odessa pressed.

"It will wake a dragon." Maven finished and I saw Bull's face light up.

"I am not dealing with dragons just yet." Odessa frowned, but it didn't kill Bull's mood.

"Yet means we'll be able to fight one _eventually_. Totally worth the wait." He explained at my look before we all entered the tavern. One of the reasons I really liked Bull; ever the optimist.

Of course, she let the lovers leave, promising not to tell on them. How cute they were as they scuttled away. No clue how close to death they had been.

"Who fixed these up? They look like they've barely been touched."She looked to our matching pursed lips.

"Probably the mayor." Bull muttered then.

"From the look on your faces and how avoidant you both were of the guy."

"Many died in the flooding. He said the dam controls were destroyed by darkspawn to keep the scent off of him. Not all of them were infected, but he panicked and chose to flood the place so that all those who were infected, would die...so it would end there."

"That's something we're going to need proof for in order to arrest him." Odessa sighed.

"Shouldn't be a problem." I assured as we left.

The screech we heard sent chills throughout my being and made my ears hurt. For that moment, I couldn't even feel the dampness of my clothes.

Thunder bellowed above us and lightning fizzled and snapped in the creature's wake. Even from this distance, it was easy to spot the purple gland sparking about her throat.

Bull, of course, was the first to verbally react.

"She's gorgeous!" He exclaimed. It never failed to warm my heart when he got all happy over pretty much anything dragon related.

And cocoa...and horn balm. Idly, I wondered if Varric had gotten any smuggled in yet.

'Maybe Hawke brought horn balm with her or something.'

Like that, I had forgotten about the dragon.

"You okay?" Maven's concerned gaze fell on me.

"Yeah. Just…" I trailed.

"Surreal and a little terrifying?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me you guys don't have dragons…"

"Sorry. No dragons. Not even the baby ones. We also don't have wyverns or deepstalkers...or nugs…" I shared a smile with her.

"But dragons _are_ shown in art. Paintings and sculptures. All kinds. So they may have existed once but probably long before we were ever there."

"What types of animals do you have, then?" That was Odessa now. It was then that I remembered a Tumblr post Is had read long ago.

"Well we do have bears but they are nothing compared to these one creatures we have. Their weight ranges at around three tons or 6,000 pounds and run up to thirty kilometers per hour. Their teeth are mostly flat but the front ones get sharp as they grind together. Their incisors and canines grow to be about a foot and a half. On top of that, hey have a bite force of eighty-one hundred pounds. They are also quite good at traversing water as it's their natural habitat. By that I mean they swim twice as fast as they run."

"What do you call them?" Bull seemed completely captivated by the animal's description.

"Hippopotamus or hippos. It's funny, as dangerous as they are, they're vegetarians."

"Like Druffalo if they were born for water?"

"Yes, but no fluff. They're all as bald as a baby's ass."

"And skin like a bronto." Maven added in a tone that sounded like someone reflecting on a memory that amused them.

Not wistful like I still got. Now that I really thought about it, she hadn't lost her shit since our first week or two here. Then it was like this place had been accepted as her new home. Like our lives hadn't been changed forever. How was that even possible? Was she coping well?

"Drusilla?" Her face held a question mark.

"We're heading to old Crestwood. You coming?"

It was a talk for later...alone. Not in front of people who only knew this world. I felt she knew that.

The Black Fens...I remember the font gliding on and then off the screen. Desolate and crawling with deepstalkers.

I went to use them as target practice, my inability to light a fire without my body warming as well served to be a good thing. My clothes were drying.

"You're steaming up. You okay over there?" Right, Odessa and the others hadn't seen.

"She still can't control the additional effects but she is getting there." Cole said, speaking up for the first time in hours. I would say I almost forgot he was there but I had a hard time forgetting him. I liked him being around. Just not the mind thing he did to us.

Indiscriminately.

We checked everywhere for signs of anything we could use before Maven and I let her head to the Flooded Caves on her own. I really wished we could all just not go into another cave... be in a place like the caverns again, where Ren almost died. He was supposed to die. Now he just stayed to the area and helped protect Valta. Dwarf mage Valta.

They're characters still seemed rather underdeveloped.

We didn't even belong here, though. We could die here.

"You...worry a lot. Nothing like that will ever happen here and no one here will die today...probably."

"Why are you in my head again? Isn't it someone else's turn?"

"I can't help it. Your hurt is...different from the others. It's not muddy or twisted." He probably meant distorted like we heard in the Fade before.

I was not looking forward to this. Today sucked already.

"Really? I wonder if that has to do with us not being from here…" Maven mused as we trudged on.

"With you being strangers from a different world, I'm sure any differences are possible. Much like the way you use your magic, Drusilla. The Fade, as you know, is chaotic and unpredictable. I've noticed that you've been doing a lot of experimenting. Is there something particular you want to do?"

"Just restart a heart." I shrugged and they all turned towards me.

"What? I've just been reading a little into guiding the current. I don't have much yet."

"Why would you feel the need to learn how to turn your hands into defibrillators?" Maven knew the answer already. I don't know why she was even asking.

"Reasons…"

"It could possibly be used and taught to other mages in skyhold who are less proficient at healing...and if either of you dies..."

"Oh, so not for interrogations?" Her dubious would have hurt me if...

"That was there too! How did you know?" Oh, Cole. He sounded so shocked. So pure. Maven's sweet look in his direction lasted only a second before she rounded on me.

"Do you have any idea how unethical that is?"

"Doesn't matter here. There is no such thing as medical licenses. You either know it or you don't. There are also some...particular people I wish to use it on...should it succeed."

"What would this involve exactly?" Solas inquired, watching our interaction with controlled curiosity.

"A tempered electrical current getting pushed into the body on the chest; close to the heart. At just the right voltage, it could restart a heart and get it beating again. You may also want to apply a salve so the electricity itself doesn't leave permanent burn damage on them. Unless you want them to hurt when they wake up."

"You've actually been seriously considering this? Putting it into action…"

"If not for interrogations, it could save a life." I persisted.

"And what will happen if it fails? The success rate is about the same as the survival statistics for the Joining." Maven's hiss echoed in the cave and I quieted. I hadn't expected her to be this against it. The pain from her scolding caused me to fall back and I fell in step with Solas.

It was hard to cope with her disappointment in me. She hadn't said anything about feeling that way but it was rife in her words.

"It's almost like the deep roads…" Odessa murmured, unnerved.

"It does connect with an outpost so old it's considered lost." Maven commented, trying to calm herself again.

I probably looked like a kicked puppy.

"She is worried about how you would react if someone failed to return. She knows you do not cope well with failure or loss."

"I'm not going to try it before I get more knight enchanter specific spells down. It was just a thought...a rather extensive thought, maybe, but still just a thought."

There were, of course, demons and undead in the caves. Then there were the bones…

And the rage demon. I felt the heat of it from three meters and knew I couldn't fight it my usual way. I didn't know any cold spells and I didn't want to risk this real life demon gaining health from fire spells like they did in some Final Fantasy games.

And it would probably melt my new weapon. No thanks.

Instead, I kept moving and watched Solas aim and shoot off ice spells in the average time a shotgun reloaded.

Iron Bull and Odessa hopped in like they did this regularly...well. Their weapons came out unscathed and that was enough for the rest of us to join in. The rage demon seemed like an independently moving blob of lava, and my staff did need a cooldown after a short period of time being in contact with the creature, but I had been sure that it's insides would have been even hotter.

Was it a defense mechanism of some sort?

It was more like human anger than I had initially believed. Raw heat on the outside, only to be an intimidating front for how vulnerable it truly was.

'Fascinating.'

"That spirit should be happy with us." Odessa drew me back to reality as she brushed herself off.

"If you expect gratitude from the spirit I think you're talking about, you're going to be disappointed."

"I agree. That spirit is one made of high expectations."

"This Rift we're coming up on will be a tad different from the usual one so I recommend not getting too comfortable after the second wave."

"How many does it have?"

"See the size of it? At least two more." Maven warned gently. She can't be mad at me forever.

Fuck, this sucked.

A/N: Aza here, dears. Just realizing how short this chapter is and I'm sorry...I've been working on so much I thought it was longer than that. I've been trying to make these all closer to 3k. Thanks for reading, though. Hope you've been enjoying them. 3


	13. Chapter 12: Must Love Nugs

(Maven)

It had occurred to me that this was the first real-time Drusilla and I had been present when Odessa closed a rift.

It was loud but there were no voices like there were when we played the game. I considered asking her but figured she would open up if it ever bothered her...unless she had already assumed it was natural and accepted it.

Today also appeared to be the first time we had really fought demons. It was mostly wraiths, but I heard Drusilla mutter something about how ' of course there aren't any demons here massively vulnerable to fire'.

I wasn't upset with her nearly as much as I was worried for her. I have seen how bad she got when she came home after even seeing a patient unresponsive (still dead) after something had gone wrong at the hospital and defibrillators had failed.

She would drink, cry until her eyes burned, throw up because she drank to much, and cry some more. That was not something we could have here, in this world. Drusilla would be too inconsolable. Too depressed.

She could become a danger to herself when she was like that.

Right now, we both mostly tried to avoid the Terror demon like our live depended on it. Until it came up from under Odessa and Drusilla's feet, and knocked them back as it screeched. I found myself running up, almost blindly, and stabbing the blades into it's back. I jerked my body downwards forcefully in an attempt to drag the daggers down further.

It turned its head around like an owl and let out its best impression of a banshee. The sound echoed through my skull and I tried to lower my head to behind or under my arms and shoulders.

Then I heard it.

"Maven! Get the fuck over here!" It was _his_ voice. I stiffened, paralyzed by the sound of it. Noticing this, it threw me off of it with my daggers still in it's back. I stayed in my spot, unmoving as I stared at it and it stared back at me with it's giant maw of a face.

Until a raging fireball seemed to come out of nowhere and finish it off. It's body remained; a crispy husk before Drusilla slammed her foot on its head and crushed it to ash.

"Fuck you!" If her seething anger was anything to go by, she had heard it too. After a few more overkill stomps she rushed over to check on me, the look on her face haunted.

"You okay?" Drusilla began to frantically check me for wounds. I was only mildly aware she had remembered to bring my daggers back to me.

"I'm fine. Go, there's another wave coming. I'll shoot back my potion and jump back in. Avoid the terror."

"Only if you do." Then back into the fray she went. I wasn't actually in any pain but Adan had once mentioned that a sip of the potion could even lessen things like shock. I decided to assist Solas in handling the rage demon while she and Cole focused on the wraiths.

Drusilla and I shared a look, both of us all too happy to be done with the terror demons while also checking to see if the other was okay.

"Hey, Maven! Catch!" Odessa was waving something in the air before she all but pitched it at me. Thankfully, I caught the object before any part of it could catch me in the face. No good came of getting injured after a battle. It was an enchanted belt.

"Saw you get thrown earlier and remembered you don't have much in the way of enchanted stuff. I figured since Drusilla could heal herself you could use something that allowed you to do something similar." A leech belt then? Well, that's cool.

"Thank you." I smiled before sliding it through the loops at my waist.

"Can we just find the family of nugs now? I would really enjoy seeing a happy little family of nugs." Drusilla sighed as she walked ahead of us, certain that the fighting was over for now.

I wasn't even bothered when I lost sight of her. We found her sitting on the ground, letting them all sniff her.

They were weirdly cute, reminding me of a cross between a pig and a mouse.

"Look at you and your little whiskers."

"She likes nugs?" Odessa asked from my right and I shrugged.

"She adores them. They're cuddly animals and she needs something like this sometimes. She would get like that at places with puppies too. And kittens."

"This must be the first time they've seen people like us," Solas began, smiling a little as he watched them leap around."I wonder what they make of the giants passing their home."

Ah, yes, the comments from the party. How nice.

"It's quiet. They like the quiet. Dwarves used to trap them, but they don't remember the dwarves. Even dwarves don't really remember dwarves."

"They're cute."

"Vivienne wouldn't agree with you there. Some Orlesian nobles keep them a pets, I guess. Like somes Orzammar dwarves did around and before the fifth blight. I don't know if they still do."

"Why didn't Vivienne like them?" Odessa gave me a puzzled look. Obviously not yet used to us knowing what we did.

"Something about them snoring." I shrugged.

Drusilla stood up from the step and smiled at us.

"Sorry, if I kept you guys. Figured it wouldn't matter how long we were gone. Mayor will have scuttled off somewhere anyways."

"If you wish to find him...he has left behind a confession which will give you enough information in it for an arrest warrant to be placed on him." I finished, solemnly.

"That will have to wait, in any case, we need to go meet up with Hawke and the Warden." Odessa replied. Set in her decision and knowing we were on a schedule.

Then I caught it. Solas's eyes trailed after her in a way I had seen before. He held an interest in her? That was strange. As I played this time through, I had Odessa avoid his flirting, remaining cordial at most and trying to balance that.

Was it just something new because we were here and it wasn't something shown in the game and female elvhen Inquisitors were always fancied by Solas, or…

Or was it us? Another tidbit change our presence here had caused. Like a butterfly effect.

I put it into the back of my mind for later. For now, it was just him admiring a woman.

We stopped for food and our mounts at the nearest camp before heading to the outpost.

We found Hawke outside waiting to greet us. It was a little past dusk and I was excited to meet the man. They talked about how there were other Wardens in the area seeking out her friend and how they were good men who were given bad orders.

Story of the entire mission, really.

We walked in behind everyone else and came in to see Loghain lowering his weapon when Odessa mentioned we were friendlies. Once she realized who he was or remembered who I had brought along during my last Origins playthrough, Drusilla's face lit up.

"Damn, look at you. I could swear you have less wrinkles than when you were still fresh from the fifth blight. Warden life has been good to you, Loghain." Jested Drusilla, causing him to eye her and then me.

"Hawke…"

"Maven and Drusilla. No relation to me but by this point, no one would really believe that." The woman grinned.

"Wait, _the_ Loghain?" Odessa started and it was brought to light how, even after decade of service to the Wardens, they had not accepted him or forgiven him.

"That's kind of petty. Even an insult to the Hero of Ferelden who felt recruiting you was a good idea." My sister pouted like a child and the man paused.

"Not all felt she had made the right choice."

"And yet it was one of many choices placed on her slight shoulders. Even if you feel her choice was the beginning of your atonement, most other choices would have left you dead. She felt it a waste of someone with experience leading." I scoffed then.

"Quite." He said slowly, not seeming to be used to people being so agreeable.

We let them have their talk and Solas wandered over to us.

"You know what will happen, yes?"

"We will soon be in the Fade and walking about like you do in your dreams. Much sooner than Cole would probably like." Drusilla summarized while leaning her head towards Odessa's conversation with the Warden and Hawke.

"Not here."

"No, we will meet him at the Western Approach when everything is ready. It will give us some, although little, time to prepare. I don't enjoy the thought of meeting that Livius fucker." Drusilla's lip curled into a mild snarl. The way her eyes were drooping said everything about how tired she was and I was there with her. Thankfully, we would probably all end up staying at Skyhold until said man was found along with the Wardens.

We both slept for a while once we got back to Skyhold. I awoke before her, one morning and crept out to let her rest more. She was getting better at distributing her stamina as well as gaining endurance, training about as often as she read.

I was proud of her.

"Ah, Maven. Good morning." Cullen greeted and I smiled.

"Good morning, Commander. As sleepless as ever, I see. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Some and quite well."

"I hope that's true."

"Is it true Warden Loghain is here?"

"Strange, isn't it?"

"I have no real opinion of the man. He used to have such a good reputation among soldiers, from what I heard. Great leader. Practical man."

"Threnn will never quit talking the man up either. He still is those things, Commander, but he was and still is a man with flaws. He did not know the true importance of the Wardens. He thought them fairytales and even spies for the Orlesians. Being a Warden has likely taught him otherwise."

"You sound like you respect the man." Cullen paused and watched me.

"I do. So does my sister. If you ask us, he is a stronger leader in the Wardens than the other options at the time."

"You mean like Alistair? I believe he had the opportunity to become king at the Landsmeet. Could have also married Anora politically."

"The Hero of Ferelden saw his severe disinterest and even fear of becoming a leader of so many and decided Anora was better suited for the throne on her own. As much of a bitch as she is, she knows how the nobles are. Alistair would have been a pawn in it all, anyways. This way, everyone lives, Loghain is in the Wardens, and the Hero of Ferelden doesn't have to play hero anymore."

"Sometimes I forget you aren't from here when you know so much. You speak of it like you were there…watching them."

"As an avid reader, I felt very connected to the woman. Same for Hawke and our Inquisitor. Similar to you. You were there through all of it as well. Hardly a dull moment, I suspect."

"True. I...would you walk with me?"

"I...um, sure." Oh my. Was this happening? Were we going where I thought we were.

He was walking towards the stairs or the battlements.

'Oh boy. It is. How, though? This wasn't...but the Inquisitor…hasn't been around him like this since we got here. No matter her flirting before we got here, we were changing things simply by being here.'

"I assume you know about Templars…" Cullen started while we were on the battlements.

"I, yes. Is this about the lyrium addiction? Did Odessa tell you her order?"

"To not touch the stuff." Yes! Finally, something went exactly how I had it...sort of.

"That's...good. I am here if you need anything. I know how hard breaking an addiction can be…" My hip was burning.

"Do you?" It was tough ground, but best to get it out of the way now.

"Shakes...aches and irritability from the withdrawals...I...something happened to my sister and I when we were teenagers. We were drugged, kidnapped...suffice it to say they got us addicted to a very heavy substance from our world...it kept us in line...dependent. It once got to the point where my sister and I couldn't sleep without it in our systems. Hardest battle I ever fought. Even after all these years…" It didn't leave a lot to the imagination but I knew he wouldn't ask for details I wasn't prepared to share.

"I hear you get nightmares. Some of the scouts have reported screams from your house." Oh spit…

"Yes...all of it haunts us. I'm just glad we made it out alive."

"How did you fight the addiction?"

"I did exactly what you've been doing. I trained, went into a discipline called taekwondo, and it helped me fight through things. That and regular visits to a therapist...someone who specializes in helping recovering addicts, in my case."

"And your sister?"

"Dancing and bartending. School. She threw herself into her schooling and then her work. We refused to break. There was no way we were going back to that life."

"And somewhere in there, you learned chess?" Oh, he was good.

"A student taught me one day after practice. His father worked late and the kid was a prodigy. He would always bring this little portable chess set with a bag full of the pieces. We would sit and he taught me what the pieces did before we had a test match. Of course, he beat me." I chuckled.

"I'm rambling…" My face was flushed and he was looking at me. He seemed amused and he had to be one of the few people I knew who could smirk and not seem full of himself.

"It's nice to hear about better times. You seem less worried when you go back to memories like that. Did you teach your sister?"

"Yes, she caught onto it so quickly. Her face still lights up when we have a game. Been a while."

"It might be fun to watch a match between you two."

"I doubt it. It would be more like watching one person play against themself. We have gotten that used to the other's play style and we...occasionally think alike."

I was beginning to doubt his intentions on kissing me on the battlements when he opened the door to his office/study/chambers and held it open for me.

"Are you still taking a break?"

"Yes. I...wanted to...dammit, I had this all played out in my head. Why does it always sound easier in my head?"

I saw his hand go behind his head to rub at his neck in that way he did and my mouth went a little dry.

"Cullen, are you…? Is there something you want to tell me?" I was evil, playing dumb to revel in this moment.

"Back at Haven...when I saw you getting carried in by Iron Bull, I just…" He huffed.

"You're not even from here and yet... ever since you could walk and move again, you've...been doing everything you could to...to…" Cullen's eyes met mine and I smirked this time.

"Could it be that you like me, Cullen? Maybe care a bit?" I stepped closer to him.

"I...yes."

"You could just say that."

"I care about you and I was terrified at the thought of losing you at Haven before I could learn more about you." This was so much better than the original dialogue and yet it was still very Cullen.

I was still rendered speechless because this topic always made me this way. He hadn't been told everything yet and he seemed fine with that. That made this normal relationship progression, right?

"I care about you too." Wow, that had come out surprisingly clear. Had he-ooh, he had moved closer. This was definitely happening.

"Commander-" How had I forgotten about Scout Jim?! Leave the blasted papers and let me have this. I guess Cullen's face had said about the same, because Jim scurried out of the room after doing that.

"I...u-" His lips were on mine then and I suddenly knew what I had been missing all those times I had watched the romance unfold from the other side of the screen. His warm hands were on my face, calloused and firm. The Commander knew how to kiss. When he pulled back and apologized, I giggled.

"I'll forgive you if you do it again." I didn't even care where this was coming from, I just knew I wanted my hands in his hair and his mouth on mine.

This time I felt the chuckle he let out just before he obliged. It wouldn't hurt to savor the moment for just a little while longer. It would be a nice memory…

I pulled away suddenly when I realized something.

"Memories!"

"I...beg your pardon?"

"Apologies, Commander, but we must continue this at another time...if you still want to when we have that time...I just remembered that I am currently failing at my job here and must rectify that now." I went to rush out of his study but stopped for a minute to kiss him one more time before I left.

"For luck. I need to talk to our Spymaster."


	14. Chapter 13: Camping in the Plains

(Drusilla)

"How have you been sleeping since you discovered you had magic, Drusilla?" I was up in the library with Dorian after, once again, waking up to see my sister had woken up and let me sleep in a little.

"You mean, have I been tempted by demons since I found out about my witch powers? No, not as far as I know. They'll probably flock in once I start doing better at this knight enchanter thing. I have nightmares often, though."

"So I've heard. Is Maven sleeping better?"

"She dreams way less here. I'm almost jealous."

"These nightmares. They are reoccurring?"

"Oh yeah. It is something that has haunted us for over a decade or so."

"I take it that it is more of a memory? A terrible memory."

Before I could answer, there was running and a short series of slamming doors.

"You must send a group to the Shrine of Dumat!" That was definitely Maven.

"What?" Leliana. Well sound obviously travels in this tunnel of a tower. Imagine that…

"Calpernia was a slave and Corypheus freed her so she feels she owes him a debt so they have an agreement and she is to be his vessel, but she had no idea that becoming this vessel will take away her free will. The one place he forbids her to go is the Shrine of Dumat where her old slave master is kept in a sort of truth prison. What is more important are his memories-"

"Slow down, Maven." Leliana chides.

"Right. I don't know how much time we have so I wanted you to know that he plans on using a more powerful version of this spell to bind her when she becomes the vessel. Don't bother with Vicinius unless you want to send some templars in to destroy the handful of remaining venatori and gain a rare memory crystal. Vicinius is dead after he abused slaves that Calpernia had called in for...because she frees them."

"You're serious. Tell me about this spell he has Calpernia's old master under."

"It binds him, weakens him, and he is forced to answer all questions truthfully and to the best of his knowledge. Be warned, however, the place is swarming with demons."

"Another time, have sent for an invitation to the upcoming ball you mentioned the other day. The one involving the threat on Empress Celene's life."

"What about the Warden search?"

"In progress. I have scouts on their way to the Western Approach, but it will take time.(Drusilla)

"How have you been sleeping since you discovered you had magic, Drusilla?" I was up in the library with Dorian after, once again, waking up to see my sister had woken up and let me sleep in a little.

"You mean, have I been tempted by demons since I found out about my witch powers? No, not as far as I know. They'll probably flock in once I start doing better at this knight enchanter thing. I have nightmares often, though."

"So I've heard. Is Maven sleeping better?"

"She dreams way less here. I'm almost jealous."

"These nightmares. They are reoccurring?"

"Oh yeah. It is something that has haunted us for over a decade or so."

"I take it that it is more of a memory? A terrible memory."

Before I could answer, there was running and a short series of slamming doors.

"You must send a group to the Shrine of Dumat!" That was definitely Maven.

"What?" Leliana. Well sound obviously travels in this tunnel of a tower. Imagine that…

"Calpernia was a slave and Corypheus freed her so she feels she owes him a debt so they have an agreement and she is to be his vessel, but she had no idea that becoming this vessel will take away her free will. The one place he forbids her to go is the Shrine of Dumat where her old slave master is kept in a sort of truth prison. What is more important are his memories-"

"Slow down, Maven." Leliana chides.

"Right. I don't know how much time we have so I wanted you to know that he plans on using a more powerful version of this spell to bind her when she becomes the vessel. Don't bother with Vicinius unless you want to send some templars in to destroy the handful of remaining venatori and gain a rare memory crystal. Vicinius is dead after he abused slaves that Calpernia had called in for...because she frees them."

"You're serious. Tell me about this spell he has Calpernia's old master under."

"It binds him, weakens him, and he is forced to answer all questions truthfully and to the best of his knowledge. Be warned, however, the place is swarming with demons."

"Another time, have sent for an invitation to the upcoming ball you mentioned the other day. The one involving the threat on Empress Celene's life."

"What about the Warden search?"

"In progress. I have scouts on their way to the Western Approach, but it will take time. Inquisitor Lavellan is looking for you and your sister, I believe. She want to take a group to the Exalted Plains."

Which one was the Exalted Plains again? Dalish elves, Orlesian soldiers, and the death of one o Solas's dear Fade friends. There was no point in warning him when it was impossible to determine exactly when she would be summoned by those ignorant mages...it would just cause him to be depressed and angry for far longer until the event itself.

Who would she bring this time? My mind swam with possibilities and left Dorian's side as I told him I would see him later.

Out of everywhere I had been thus far, this place was the closest to looking like home. Just without all the snowfleur and demons. Fucking hell, had I forgotten just how insane this place was with demons…

Real time made it take quite a bit longer than in game to clear the ramparts. Waiting for Orlesians to fill them took even longer.

And I was still trying to figure out this team. Really Maven? No rogue? Was this even the team she had set up? It _did_ have a Maven feel to it. Three warriors and a mage. Blackwall, Odessa, Iron Bull, and Solas. Though, I supposed there was no skill limitation dependant on something like class here. This was...this was real like.

Coming back, I heard Blackwall and Iron Bull banter. It was the one where Bull was asking Blackwall about how many pieces he had gotten in one slash.

Boys. I shook my head as we continued to the next Orlesian encampment; currently barren of human life. Lots of undead, though...and emissaries. The sound of their magic...

Gross. Just fucking nasty magic tossing demons no matter how they attacked. I ended up using them all as practice, but turned to Solas after.

"I forgot to ask anyone before, but why does the sound of their magic give me a headache?" Solas's brows met for a moment before realization hit him.

"That is right, you are not used to them just yet. Demons don't belong here, even if magic does."

"So, once they become a demon everything they do is wrong?"

"That is fair reasoning." He nodded.

"That really sucks. I am starting to feel bad for them."

"How do you mean? Not to interrupt." Blackwall apparently took interest in the topic.

"Imagine being what is considered being wholly good up until the point you do one bad thing; just one. The next thing you know, you're stuck only able to do bad things for the rest of your life...even if you had been forced to do the bad thing by others."

"Even if you hadn't wanted to be here in the first place and the only thing you wanted to do since you arrived was go home." Maven finished somberly. Were we able to relate to the demons now? At least it was only to an extent, but I still didn't like it.

From her frown, neither did she.

Maven had led us to a spot by the beach to set up camp when the sun reached the horizon. My thoughts were plagued with that last exchange with Solas and Blackwall. My sister and I weren't too different from spirits and demons who had wound up on this planet after the Breach.

Unwillingly here and unable to get home but so very able to die. Sleep was restless and accompanied by demons for the first time. Crying for help, using sugar coated words, and seeking to make some trick deal in exchange for my body as a vessel.

They said they could make 'the memories' go away forever and I showed them other memories. Of playing this game and what those experiences had taught me.

"I can relate to you, but you can go get fucked if you think I'll let any of you make me into an abomination." That went for everyone now. My punishment was more nightmares and I awoke gasping and covered in cold sweat.

I stepped out of my tent, struck by the realization that I had never seen the Exalted Plains covered in the darkness of night. Odessa was up on watch with a soldier she was trying to convince to get some sleep.

"Beauty sleep not suit you?" She joked when she saw me and I just grimaced.

"Nightmares again?"

"Every night. Like a Grey Warden during a Blight."

"I've been meaning to ask you something, if you don't mind." I shrugged.

"How do you and your sister handle having all of that knowledge and not really being able to tell people all of it in one go? Choosing what to tell and what not to tell?"

"I could ask you a similar question. Half of Thedas was placed on your shoulders the moment you were given the title of Inquisitor. How is one supposed to handle a weight that size on such tiny shoulders?"

We shared a look and an answer; killing shit and not thinking about it.

"Go to bed, Odessa. I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight. Maybe you should pay Solas's tent a visit." I suggested quietly with a knowing grin, watching her stiffen with her back to me. Her head flicked in my direction and I raised me eyebrows in turn.

"What? I didn't say anything. Sleep well." I only hoped she didn't think my words from before were judgemental.

I was thankful that Maven got a full night of sleep, despite my waking her when I woke up a few hours before her. She had asked me if I was alright in her half asleep big sister way, and I had reassured her I was fine until she fell back to sleep.

What really interested me about this place was the Dalish. This clan was one of the proudest I had ever met. We would really have to be careful not to tell them blood magic was behind one of their deaths.

Odessa was painfully aware of this as she stared down at the boy's remains and the book by them. I could only imagine how she felt right now, but it turned out that I didn't need to.

"Why?" There was so much rage hidden in the undertones of that word, she had to be gritting her teeth.

"Inquisitor…" Maven began but Odessa shook her head dismissively as she marched back to the camp. She beat us to it and we could all hear when she got there.

"You don't believe me?! Why?! Because he died in a way you only think shemlen mages die?! You just can't fucking stand the idea that one of the elvhen strayed from the path to demons!" A pause to breathe.

"How can you have any pride in our people and what we stand for when all you preach might be bullshit and all your ears accept are pretty lies?! Shame to you, Keeper! Think what you wish, but the Creators cannot be anything but disappointed when they look on you. I will help your clansmen, but I no longer see you when I look your way."

Oh fuck...this is okay, right? This has to be okay. Much better turn out than in the game. Was this aspect of her personality Maven's doing too? Is that even something she would have had the ability to influence?

Or was this one more of those things we couldn't control or account for? I was certain Maven had chosen the "teenagers are stupid" option during this playthrough…

I didn't know how to feel then. If she had, then this scene suggested certain things could be changed if they don't line up with Odessa's character. Maven and I both often played the people pleaser type options in dialogue to secure alliances like the Dalish as well as ones that involve keeping companions despite the path or purpose of the Inquisition not following their words/actions. Odessa's high expectations for the values of her people secured the realness of where we were and knocked away any chance of her letting a lie slip for the favor of the Dalish.

It made sense but the changes that could occur from that...made me uneasy.

Maven appeared satisfied, however, and it confused me. Didn't she understand the severity of what just went down? She did...but she took it as something grounding. Her Inquisitor wasn't some flexy avatar, she was real mortal person with real and consistent traits that formed her personality.

When I looked around again, we were walking around the plains and I was lucky not to be in combat. God this place was so fucking huge!

I also recognized this area. We were heading towards the ruins to rid them of demons without destroying any graves. What were they called again? It was some kind of Grotto…

"Unadin Grotto…" Maven whispered in awe and I nodded. She could probably make bank as a tour guide here. Did they do that? We could make it a thing. I was pretty sure we could take whatever we wanted as long as we didn't disturb the dead here.

"Hey, Odessa? Do you actually want to gain the Dalish as an alliance against Corypheus or have you decided against it?" I asked when I caught her eyeing the tall door.

"That depends, Drusilla. Do we need it?"

"I know how you feel about Keeper Hawen's clan and all but they can't learn if they're dead. There are plenty of things to kill out here if you need to take out your frustration. We're collecting resources from the animals in the area and clearing out demons anyways." Slow down a little, would you? I'm getting a cramp in my thigh. Ugh.

"No guns." Maven muttered to my right suddenly and I smiled.

"No, we have demons. Demons trumps guns."

"No Trump." She corrected and I let out this strangled laugh.

"Now you're talking. No ridiculous celebrity shit."

"No Neo-Nazis."

"Oh, Creators. I'm sure they have some variation." That wasn't a fun thought.

"That's not how the game goes." Maven chided.

"No social media." We laughed a little, but it also hurt. There were some great things we were probably missing out on right now. Rest in peace, memes...vines. Her words chimed in my head again 'not how the game goes'.

I needed to stop thinking this way out here. My thoughts were gradually becoming more and more depressing. I would have to save this shit for Skyhold.


	15. Chapter 14: Real

(Maven)

With how things had gone between Odessa and Keeper Hawen, I had to wonder what else would be different. Usually, this deviance from the norm would worry me but it just ended up giving me the realization I had been needing for a while.

Odessa was a person with a consistent character. Events and choices from early in Haven to this point have shaped her. Her backstory had made her a bit of a loner from the rest of her clan but now I saw why. She could lie to a human or a single elf, but had more trouble when it was a group.

I also hadn't stolen Cullen from her because Cullen isn't someone she would seek out if she so desired a relationship. Solas matches up more with her expectation of the Dalish and herself and she recognizes him to be a fellow elvhen wanderer.

It would be interesting to see her without her slave markings. Though, it also made me wish Solas would actually stick around. Perhaps it was a sort of maternal sentiment, but if the Inquisitor was going to have someone in their life, it would be nice for things to end the way things usually did with her and Cullen.

A nice retirement with a mabari and the Commander to play a good game of chess with her. Kicking the ass of any poor sods who dared to trespass with ill intent…

Something was off with Drusilla since our game and I could sense it as if she had opened her mouth to state it. She was having troubles accepting this world again and my help was starting to not work. Like a salve losing its soothing qualities, I couldn't be her reality cushion anymore.

I could only be watchful and hope she could gradually accept what was going on.

Did the others sense her turmoil too or was it just our twin thing that made her feelings and even some of her thoughts so obvious to me? Iron Bull could probably get the best idea from observing her whereas the others in our grouping likely just noticed she was a little tense.

Demons were attracted to this in mages, but she would just end up killing all those who tried anything. She knew how they worked. The only ones we really had to be careful of were the ones who reintroduced our demons from home to us.

Thinking about it alone made me shiver. Drusilla matched my pace then. Really...who was helping who here?

"Is there really a golden halla?" Odessa asked then and I nodded.

"Remember the ram from the Hinterlands who turned out to be a rage demon?" I began.

"It's like that but without the demon part." Drusilla shrugged. At least she was back to paying attention to her surroundings. She may even be getting bored; she hated this place. It had been the most pointless location to her.

"Demons...there are so many here despite there only being a couple of elven artifacts...unless there are more than were mentioned…" There were only two in the game but anytime I'm near saying that, I consider how horrible it would be. Especially since it was now my reality too.

"This place makes no sense." She grumbled in response to my words.

"Why not?" Blackwall stepped in and she stopped and gestured around us to point out just how much of an expanse the Plains were.

"Two artifacts for this place? Do you have any idea how much ground makes up the Exalted Plains? Real time...it could easily take us a week or two to cover it all. I swear these places just get bigger and bigger. So much walking. No idea how anyone does it."

"Need a piggyback ride?" I jested and she glared at me and gestured a faux threat with her staff.

"Don't joke about that. I would fucking love a piggyback ride."

It was too bad we had to be serious.

"Something just occurred to me." Blackwall again. He had been watching our interaction.

"Yes, Blackwall?"

"Do the two of you ever actually fight? Like a proper argument." He glanced from one of us to the other.

"Not really." We said at the same time with matching shrugs.

"Did the two of you also live together? In your world." I began laughing before Drusilla did.

"Ah, excuse me...hmm, no. Close by, though. We were pretty lucky in finding available apartments near one another."

"We also visited often. Maven would mostly come over to make sure I was eating right and getting enough sleep. You know, like a mom." She drew out the final word and stuck her tongue out at me.

Corralling the golden halla had been an embarrassing show at best and I remember hearing a nature skill comment from the corner of Drusilla's mouth. A reference to the first game at a time like this, but I could see why.

I'm honestly shocked we hadn't ended up accidentally killing it. The things we did for approval.

"This place is so boring, I'm almost willing to start going after dragons…" Of course, that got Bull's attention.

"There are dragons here?"

"There's one here, but we aren't anywhere near it right now. If we start on them, though, you may want to start on the one in the Hinterlands." Was that strange to say? I mean, I always prefer to do things in order.

It was even more odd to me that Drusilla hadn't mentioned her experiment idea from Crestwood and I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. If I knew her, I knew she was waiting for something; someone to cross her just enough to merit becoming a science experiment of the magical persuasion.

And if she was feeling that way and bored; then the rest of our group was the most bored I had ever seen anyone in such a dangerous area.

"Like a practice dragon?" Odessa joked and I offered her a small smile.

"That's a good way to put it. She is what is typically known about dragons: fire breathing when we have a fair lot of frost enchanted weaponry." I nodded as we stepped before the blockade hiding the Fens camp behind it.

"How long do you think this will take real time?" The words slipped from my mouth rather easily as I let my eyes wander back to the wolf statue. Other worries slid into view as I stared; the unknown.

After Trespasser...what would happen to us? If we had been dropped here without even knowing of this world, would we have died? Lost our minds?

A hand on my shoulder brought me back. Drusilla...all we had was our knowledge and each other to keep us sane, in the beginning. So much more was going on around us. Nothing could really wait. Just everything at once.

I felt my hand fold over hers and we didn't move for a moment. Voices around me blurred and I absently followed my Lavellan back to the nearest camp.

"You two often engage in a game of some sort. Telling of the things you're glad to be rid of." Blackwall was not the sort who was used to comforting people.

I gave him credit for trying as I listened on.

"What about the good memories you had? You should have a few, I would imagine."

Sharing a look and a grin, my sister and I smiled.

"In school, we would often switch places during finals because the other was better at it. Even if we were both shit." She giggled, brightening some. It was encouraging.

"Drove our instructor's nuts because they couldn't figure out how we had managed to do so well when our homework was horrid. We went to great lengths to make sure they couldn't tell. Dressed in their style, took on their speech pattern, and channeled the other like it was a grade all it's own." I joined.

"It was such a fun game. Do you remember our bartending practice?" Drusilla had this deviant look on her face and I nearly gagged.

"You made some of the worst drinks and I could almost swear you did it on purpose sometimes just to keep me on my toes."

"Or to make you spew while sick."

"You are such an ass."

"Yes, but I am a caring ass."

"We also miss the technology. Some of it...like the truly beneficial ones. Computers…"

"I miss x-ray machines and search engines." Drusilla sniffed, a contradictory action to her words.

"What's a...x-ray machine?" Odessa inquired, trying to say it right.

"It, uh, hmm. It allows you to see someone's bones. It is used in hospitals a lot to find broken bones and other things that often go wrong in a person's bone structure. With all that happens here, it would be so helpful for troops...I wonder if I can recreate it somehow...with magic being connected to the Fade maybe magical capabilities are only limited to one's experiences and imagination. Fade magic only became a thing when Solas discovered it...like Alexius's time magic."

A sting of worry hit me, but it was nice to see her busy thinking rather than depressed and losing her mind.

Hello dears, Aza here. I have only just realized how behind I have gotten...today. A lot of life stuff has been going on. I got a second job and I write short stories for a subscription box (Little Touch of Magick). It has a different theme every month and it is all fantasy themed. They may still have some, if you are interested in subscribing. July's theme is Unicorns. Augusts is witches and magickal gardens). If that wasn't enough, I also plan to be moving soon. Where I live right now is incredibly noisy at just about any hour of the day and makes it hard to focus. All the same, I am a week and a day overdue for an upload...which means I will be hastily working on the next one for you and posting it ASAP.

Thank you for understanding. 3


	16. Chapter 15: The Things we do for Nobles

(Maven)

It had been a joke.

So why were we in this part of the Hinterlands? The camp was cool and all, but why were we going downhill?

"What can you tell us about this dragon?" Those words were really coming out of Odessa's mouth. The ground wobbled beneath my feet, now clad in much better fitting boots. It was like water had seeped into my gloves and I removed them while we were still perched at camp and wiped them off on rough leather pants before my gaze wavered to Drusilla, who had her eyes closed for longer than a blink.

"Really?" She snagged her water skin and took a swig. Then her eyes met mine. A silent message passing between us, a reminder of Haven. The archdemon sighting.

"Right, of course...fuck." She hissed under her breath.

"First off, the valley is where we meet it's babies while she flies around and spits fire at us from above. The smaller ones shoot fire too. Female, fucking huge, and called a Fereldan Frostback. She lifts any of her legs for longer than a couple of seconds you get your ass away from that leg. Her tail too. There is a very obvious stance where she will sweep the shit out of you, so keep moving. I cannot emphasize that enough. If you see her stop and start flapping her wings, Sera, you especially, move in. The motion will cause a pull and it is safe inside the ring that forms. Once it stops, you're good to put distance between you and the dragon."

"Don't get crushed, burned, or smacked by the huge waving tail. Easy, yeah?" It was strange to be in a group up with Sera since Drusilla and I rarely used her...but we knew she liked killing dragons. She got a rush out of it and always commented during that rare occasion.

So, of course, there was no coming out here without the Iron Bull. There was also Cassandra, brought along for family history even though she was the least excited of our Dragon Age born group to be fighting one.

The word scared was an understatement.

"Maven, you going to be okay there? Remember, this is a dragon not a T-rex." Drusilla was doing her best to lighten the mood despite the tremble in her tone.

I smiled but my brain was working overtime, trying to figure out what had happened for things to turn out this way. This was way sooner than usual for us to be facing a dragon. Neither of us crossed into full on dragon fighting territory in the Hinterlands until at least level twelve.

We were not level twelve yet. Even without a level system, I was not confident and I didn't feel ready.

Wait…there was only one way this situation would occur so prematurely and it had a certain redheaded spymaster's name all over it. I could hear her persuasive voice in my head now.

" _Word of the Inquisition hunting down a dragon and bringing back it's head would be momentous. Imagine a party built around it to celebrate! It would catch the eye and ear of the most influential nobles around...maybe even the Empress herself."_

That catty pitviper.

Drusilla and I seemed to have come to the same conclusion as we marched the rest of the way down the hill from the camp, newly motivated.

Which was really just a nicer synonym for pissed.

Odessa and the others were already digging into the dragonlings spotting the area while actively dodging dragon fire. We marched passed them, only fighting dragonlings when they got in our way.

We stopped when she flew passed us to the real fighting grounds.

"How did you know it would do that?" Sera asked, slightly out of breath from her multitasking. There was a tearing sound as she yanked an arrow from the flesh of a dragonling. She seemed like she was having a little fun.

"We didn't, but this valley isn't where the fight was held. It was there." Drusilla answered, with her index pointed towards where the dragon now waited.

"You're just going to go after it?" Cassandra asked, finally saying something.

"Well, yeah," I started, my voice more like my sister's.

"And we're going to pretend it's the spymaster today." My twin finished, her words sickly sweet at first before ending in a growl. Rage was one of the only feelings that could compel us to willingly fight a dragon.

A real life, scaled, fire breathing behemoth.

"Drusilla, we need a plan at the very least."

"Do we, though? Why can't we just wreck it? Destroy this bitch to help build our confidence enough to face Leliana."

"To be fair. It was us who mentioned dragon fighting. We brought this on ourselves earlier than usual. Why wouldn't Leliana use every piece on her side of the board?" I reasoned.

"I hate that that makes sense," She grumbled.


	17. Chapter 152: Dragon Cont

15: The Things we do for Nobles Part 2 Dragon Hunting

(Drusilla)

Most of the stupidest things I have ever done happened while I was angry. Even now, I felt like I had never been moodier and it still feels like nothing could top the level of idiocy I knew I was about to reach.

I have faced off against mages and demons while fueled by rage. Now, I was about to use misdirected anger to fuck up a dragon and I could only grin at the words running through my head. Words Bull used often...

" _We can use this."_

Glancing over at him, I saw his own wide smile. Dude was practically high, right now. Dopamine rush. Sera looked about the same with her giddy little grin. Cassandra, Odessa, and Maven were more composed.

Maven was getting there, anyways. She was still as terrified as I was, but she was less prone to losing her patience. I might have missed the moment she switched to using her anger in place of courage, but I felt something was there, quietly coming to a boil.

"Do we have a plan?" Cassandra asked, looking from Odessa to Maven. Her eyes eventually made it to me.

Pull. I reached into the Fade as I imagined the shield the Seeker used. Then it was all very...stretchy. Barriers were the closest to healing, but it was still strange to move a barrier over everyone individually.

With my mind, no less. Doing this was like pretending I could force amoeba to divide at my command.

"We wing it." Odessa quipped, laughing at her own pun as my head shot in her direction. First the Dalish shit and now this? Sure, I had a general idea of what to do and how to go about executing said idea, but this was the Inquisitor.

Yet the only person who seemed to be on the same wavelength as me was Cassandra. Her usually stoic expression stretched downward, first in puzzlement and then disapproval.

"Are you serious?!" She demanded in my stead and Odessa nodded, not moving her eyes from the dragon beyond our giant cave hallway.

"Think about this, it is our best course of action. Those of us who have any idea about how to go about killing a dragon have never actually fought one. We fight her like we have fought everything else. You, Bull, and I direct her attention. Defense and offense. Maven, Sera, and Drusilla do there thing and we all do our best to avoid all the things Sera mentioned at camp."

Explained like that, this was less crazy. Why was I so worried? We had fought and won against the Guardian for fucks sake. Usually, Maven and I could only win against it with Vivienne using a stealth ring or a Knight Enchanter mage with it.

Somehow, despite that experience, our confidence against the Frostback hadn't increased much.

I am not even entirely sure who moved in first, but here we were dodging fire like it was a fucking Zumba dance while trying to get some good hits in.

The weirdest part of it was how much I was enjoying myself. This was also kind of bad because I was only just able to avoid some of the scariest ways to die ever.

Then I scurried around in search of Maven to see her fighting off a dragonling before going for one of the Frostback's legs. She was hacking and swerving around so fast I think the switch had been flipped. She was running on pure adrenaline and there was only one other time I had ever seen her like this.

Dragon claws scraped against metal as Cassandra leapt in front of me with her shield at her right. The direction and force of her movement had her pushing us out of harm's way while keeping us both unscathed.

"Do you want to die? Pay attention!-"

"Maven!" My eyes snapped away from her as I watched in horror as Maven's body soared away from the battle. Iron Bull had gone after her and my heart stopped even once I saw her land safely in his arms.

I scrambled to my feet and rushed over to them, skidding to a stop nearby.

"What happened?! How did she get launched?!"

"Sera was backing up after the wing whirlwind and almost took a hit, but Maven booted her out of the way and got a tail to the back." Blood pooled under her and I found it hard to breathe.

"Tail?! Fuck! Get her onto her stomach and get back into the fight. I got it from here." He didn't hesitate as he followed my orders.

She was unconscious but breathing with a face scrunched up in pain. I got set on healing the gash that had opened up her back, almost completely ignoring her armor. Who knew where her leather curaiss had landed?

"You are so fucking lucky you didn't break anything or die." What would I have done if she had died?

Against my better judgement, I sat her up and held her to me. First I made sure she didn't have a concussion and I held her to calm myself down. I needed to rejoin the fight, but not without cooling my nerves.

I could have lost my sister. The mechanics of this aren't like the game, but like real life. If Bull hadn't caught her or if she had been hit any harder…

Stop.

Stop.

Standing hurt and the pain of that got worse with every step I took away from Maven. At least she was safe from the fighting. Even the dragonlings were not a threat. They only seemed interested in attacking those going after their mother.

Mother...STOP.

Anger filled up where my worries usually were. There was no way to make it out of this alive if I projected or made this dragon human.

So, I did what I had learned to do months ago and pretended it was work. Because now it was.

Besides, everything and everyone who had ever hit my sister was either dead or didn't exist in this world anymore.


	18. Chapter 16: Winter Palace Travels

(Drusilla)

"They should be back by the time we are done at the Winter Palace. Shall we _all_ head to the War Room to discuss further plans?" Lately, I had been disliking the sound of Leliana's voice while spending time with Dorian in the library. Now was such a time.

Aw, fuck.

"Have fun." Dorian teased as I stomped off. I needed to learn more shit and _fast_. I had completely forgotten that things were different when you went with templars. I had only chosen them a couple of times, enjoying the mage selection more.

Once we were all in there, I found myself staring at Maven. She was acting funny and awkward...even sheepish? It was somewhat to be expected, but it got more intense when Cullen arrived.

Holy shit...They had sucked face.

'Go, Maven.'

"Alright, we're ahead of schedule since we were given warning from the both of you about the assassination attempt Corypheus has set up for the Empress." Odessa started, appearing to notice what I had if her eyes going back and forth between them was any indication.

"What have we got? I'm taking all of my mages in along with Bull." She continued instead, ignoring it. I felt that made no sense, but also had a feeling that if I kept my mouth shut I might get an explanation.

"I have sent a specific order to Val Royeau in preparation for the event. All allow for proper range of motion while still drawing attention. Now, is it true 'climbing a trellis' will be involved in order to get what is needed out of this event?" Josie's words made me smile. I fucking loved this part of the game.

"Yes." Maven and I answered.

"In that case, I have taken it into my own hands to order a special outfit for you, Drusilla." Why didn't I like the sound of that?

"Um, okay...why?"

"Because you are going to be the main attraction-or distraction at this ball. It would have been even better if you could both perform at the Winter Palace, being both famous and twins-"

"Ambassador…?" I prompted.

"Maven will need to go with the others in order to show them where to go for these halla statue keys that were mentioned in the most time efficient manner. That leaves you to distract the nobles long enough for them to get what they need." Leliana stepped in.

"Are you fucking with me right now?"

"You will not be without proper music. After learning of your unique dancing abilities, I also sent out an order to promote a musician, looking to make his name known through this event. A copy is being sent to the Winter Palace as we speak. We have made it out to be a challenge for the orchestra in the Empress's employ."

"Is that okay? What with the ball not being a known plan just yet?" I was trying to save my skin.

"On the contrary, it will put something behind those rumors being spread about of the Inquisition having All Knowing twins. That in itself should be enough to point their attention to you."

'Fuuuuuuucccckkkk.'

"What about Bull? He would cause way too much attention there." I said, thinking realistically.

"Exactly. He will be both a back-up as well as another attention draw for the nobles who have never seen a Qunari in real life...among other things. Of course, the three of us will be there as well, collecting information." Leliana smiled coyly. And to think I had forgotten about her scandal collection side quest.

That thing had been _such_ a bitch.

"Well, then. Since you all have already figured out everything can one of you at least tell me how much time I have to learn these songs?"

"Two weeks." Josie said after a quick mental calculation.

"Thank you. I'll be in the gardens if anyone needs me." Don't let your voice sound clipped. Don't let your voice sound clipped.

Probably fucked that up. Thankfully, the gardens at Skyhold were much more generous than the in game ones, which meant there was more than enough for me to do a little practicing. Though, the variety was limited.

The beauty of this place still overwhelmed me, but did little to brighten my "this shit stinks" mood. Instead, I focused on collecting the herbs I needed to distract me. Then got caught up in weeding after that.

When I ran out of weeds to remove, I sat up and glanced around, stunned to see it actually darker here. Skyhold was rarely anything other than sunny and bright unless it was on the night of defeating Corypheus.

I needed a drink…

Gathering the herbs gently into a handkerchief, I bundled it up like a sack and tucked it away into a pocket of my mage robe things. It had to be around afternoon, which meant this wouldn't be considered day drinking.

'Was that even a moral issue here?' I decided I didn't care. One drink was just that...one drink.

I took that one drink and chugged it before slamming it down with a few coppers I had been steadily collecting from this or that next to the glass. It was horrible, but I felt a little better. Smiling a little at the bartender, I left to go and study more and work on some poultices and potions.

When Maven returned and closed the door, I snapped my head up.

"What time is it?"

"Sunset. Maryden is here to help you prepare for the Winter Palace." I blinked. Seems like I had missed that bit. Sweet Maryden. Things were looking up.

"If you had stayed behind a little longer you would have heard Odessa suggest she help you." She said as she stepped into the house. Maryden tilted her head in a slight bow.

"Good evening, My Lady. The gardens are barren if you would not mind going there with me for your training."

"I would love to, Maryden. Please, lead the way." The corner of her mouth lifted slightly before she turned and made her way back to the center of Skyhold.

"I appreciate the assistance, but are you sure the tavern will be alright without your songs?"

"I'm quite sure they might even be relieved for the break. Once I get these songs down all the way, I may play them in the tavern here."

"That would be cool. I really like what you play. I think Enchanter is my favorite."

"I noticed. When you're in the tavern for long enough studying, I often see you mouthing the lyrics." She pointed with a nod as we entered the gardens. Maryden had been right about no one being in the gardens. It was almost strange to see the place so...empty.

"So, how are we doing this?" I asked her and she picked up a lantern and opened it, bringing it closer to me.

"Please?"

"Oh, right, sure." I reached over to light it and she hooked it up where she would be able to see the notes. I stretched while she tuned her lute and got settled.

"Ready when you are." I said and she nodded and began the first song. Josie didn't fuck around. This song was easy to move too and would be even better with a drum beat. After getting into it a little more and considering the pattern in the notes, I began to move.

We practiced until it got even darker out and the lantern's candle had melted completely.

"Oh, shit." The sudden darkness had startled me and I heard the bard chuckle behind me.

"It is like a timer. It means that practice is over for the night."

"Has it been long? Damn...you go ahead and get to bed, Maryden. I'll stay up a little longer."

"As you wish, Lady Amell. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Have a good night." It was only when she left that I let out my breath. I was tired but I wanted to practice more. My feet were starting to hurt, so I removed my boots and set them on a bench.

"Ok, maybe I can try this with the fire." Naturally, I had started without it in order to not scare or risk hurting Maryden even though she hadn't been close to begin with. Being a mage was something I still had some issue accepting and even the slightest chance of hurting an ally unnerved me.

Then I was standing barefoot in the middle of the gardens, finally getting my exercise for the day while I also worked out my frustration at the task I would have at the Winter Palace.

The Spymaster had practically said what Maven and I thought she'd say word for word.

Those fuckers were gonna hate me and I could work with that. So, that's what I did every night for those two weeks; trained and practiced until I had those songs down and my feet were killing me. The horse trek there (and the bath Maven and I had before we left) felt amazing in comparison.

The only time I was really thrown off was when someone asked one of us about home.

"Okay, I have to ask. What purpose do all of these questions you guys ask serve?"

"I would think that obvious, darling. Questions are the only way any of us can learn even the slightest thing about you. We are at an almost constant disadvantage, after all." Vivienne's naturally polite way of saying "get to know a possible threat, even if they are your friend right now."

"She is right, you know. That and your world is quite different from ours what with its technology." Solas added.

I kept forgetting.

"What are courting rituals like in your world, Drusilla?" Dorian began the next day.

"Um…what?" I was still feeling a little drowsy from practicing later than usual the night before. Without Maryden there to help me keep track of the first few hours or so, I was off.

"You know. Flirting."

"I knew what you meant but I'm just wondering what made you ask."

"I've noticed the looks of longing Maven and Cullen send back and forth and it's made me curious." Then why the fuck was he asking _me,_ then?

I could feel Maven bristle at his words and Bull let out one of his barking laughs. At least Cole wasn't here and Solas wasn't likely to contribute to this conversation.

" _You_ are also quick to turn down or pretend to ignore possible suitors no matter their background." The Tevinter mage said pointedly. Old habits. What could I say? I shrugged.

"I admit, I am curious too. Does the way your world functions socially differ much from this one?" Odessa inquired over her shoulder, using better words. Vivienne looked a little proud.

"Maven, care to defend yourself and answer in my stead?" Take this off my chest, please.

"It's a very broad question. Our world may all be humans but the various countries all tend to have different courting methods." I almost snorted at her attempt to avoid this topic.

"Then what of _your_ country?" Dorian urged smartly.

"Marriage is common and almost never for reasons other than love or...getting pregnant. Even then, some fathers abandon the mother to raise the child on their own and at other times the mother prefers to be a single parent. The generation or age we were in had a high increase in single mothers. Like a trend. Although birthrates and marriage rates have been declining due to the rather poor economy we have going on."

"Did either of you leave anyone behind? A husband or lover, perhaps?"

Maven and I shared a look and I fought the urge to fidget, my scar itched and I could tell she felt the same. Maybe it would be appropriate to laugh away this awkward feeling.

"No. Our jobs made finding and keeping a steady relationship going very difficult." Not for lack of trying.

"Sounds a bit lonely." It was a comment said in the usual way Dorian said things when he was musing without actual judgement.

"Our careers were great at distracting us from that. I may share looks with the Commander, as you all seem to have noticed, but I doubt a relationship will come of it." She and I shared a look.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that longing looks are about as far as I'm used to getting…" Maven sighed. She was probably thinking of the students she lost when she turned down some of the ones closer to our age.

As far as her behavior went, she never sucked face with them, though.

"Is it the same with you, Drusilla?"

"In a manner of speaking...we're also rather picky...and demisexual." And damaged as fuck, but that was beside the point.

"That's a new one. What does that mean?"

"We can't get it on with strangers. Maven and I are only really interested in men we have formed emotional connections with." I explained flippantly.

"But the flirting methods most commonly used in our world depend on the person, if you're still curious. Public displays of affection are rather common, especially among our adolescent. It was recognized that there are people who like giving gifts and those who prefer just spending time with someone. Others express their feelings by cleaning the house before their lover or spouse comes home. Making their life a little easier so they don't come home only to realize they still need to clean. Of course there's physical touch which is much more than just sex. It can also be shown as a comforting hand on the arm or hand."

"There's a science to it, where the one who studied it breaks it down into five forms: gifts, quality time, physical touch, acts of service or devotion, and words of affirmation. It was found that people whose partner's top two love languages meshed well with their own, had the happiest and most fulfilling relationships."

"That's rather interesting. And you have people who specialize in studying relationship patterns?"

"We have people who specialize in studying all kinds of things. All are about as dedicated as those in Tevinter who seek out the most magical genetic combinations possible in order to help breed the strongest mages. You would probably love it, Dorian. You know, aside from the lack of magic bits."

"I still can't really get my head wrapped around the idea of a world without magic. You say you utilised electricity for lighting instead of using candles or lantern light?"

"Yes, and not just for lighting, but other things as well, like machines. We had things made that would wash your dishes for you, another to wash your clothes, then one to dry them."

"We had these quiet machines in our kitchens called refrigerators that we stored particular foods and alcohol in that kept them cold. Some were to keep them frozen so we just call them freezers. Oh, and how I miss the running water. Showers were a luxury I took for granted. Who knew having hot water spouting from a high metal faucet would be so missed…"

"We had no way of knowing." Maven smiled wistfully.

"Maybe you could get Dagna on it." Odessa mused out loud when she saw our faces.

"It is a rather basic construct…and if anyone could harness it."

"Oh, I know so many women who would love that." Vivienne commented.

"We'll find something, I'm sure." Odessa seemed more on board with this than I had thought. These were just rambles from a woman who missed _not_ sitting in her own filth.

"If you think it'll work, then I'm all for helping you. It should be at the end of our priorities list, though. Much more important things to do." I had no clue how this went from courting rituals to showering, but I was relieved.

Guess who just got her internet at her new place? That's right, this girl. Here's the next installment. Enjoy, Loves.


	19. Chapter 17: Drusilla, The Distraction

Hello dears, Aza here. If you want to, I have a list of songs I recommend listening to for this chapter. I also suggest watching the final two.

Roger Zarvour-Oriana (Prod. Two U) [Premiere]

Hanna Soundtrack-Chemical Brothers-Escape 700

"Turkey. The Ottoman Empire" - Olga Meos Irina Akulenko - "Justice" from "Tarot - Fantasy Belly Dance"

I didn't truly regret all the hart back riding until I dismounted. Maven seemed about as bad for once, but it wasn't a comfort. If there was any place we had to be careful it wasn't in any wilds.

It was here.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as we looped arms and stepped into the doors. Court approval didn't work the same way here, not even as a game. It was really just The Game now.

'Thank fuck.' I thought, relieved as the announcer introduced us and heads turned towards us so in sync it made my skin crawl. The masks didn't help. It was like something out of 13 Ghosts.

Before I got to "wow" everyone with my performance, we were to meet the Empress and creep out every mask wearing noble nut in the house.

Coy and knowing smiles were all too easy to pass around the palace. Just until it was time for them to do something attention grabbing. Like climb the god forsaken lattice.

"We had thought the Amell line was lost save the two who remain. Is it true what they say? Are you and your sister really all knowing?" One of the (probably) lesser nobles inquired.

"Let's just say you'll want to stick around until the event draws to a close." Maven grinned as I glanced to Odessa for the signal. I had never disliked a nod so much.

So, here I was. It was actually comforting to have leggings in this world. They had me in one of the red mage get-ups that was a little on the flashy side, but I had worn worse. At least they had been smart enough to not put anything flammable on it.

The cloth lightly radiated magic and I saw much of Vivienne's influence in the design. The court would either love it or at least be distracted enough by my act to flood in and ignore the others.

Even the Inquisitor.

I sighed as I waited for the music to start, remembering to stay poised and to smile just so at everyone and no one. Neither Maven or I could sing well enough to qualify as talented, although I knew having twins sing songs no one here had ever heard before would be distracting enough. The acoustics in this place were probably perfect.

" _This act is hardly different from your usual, my dear. I'm sure of it. All you must add is an air. Nothing demanding so much as commanding. From the moment you enter the Winter Palace to the second you exit it. Your smile must and will throw them off, especially those fighting to be the next ruler of Orlais. Remember that you know their secrets and that I will be watching."_ This was the pep talk Vivienne had given me the day before we arrived.

Like mentioned, the advisors were here. Odessa had brought a party consisting of Bull, Solas, Vivienne, Dorian...

And Maven. One of us had to stick with Odessa and Maven was the best for that. This was her playthrough and I was poor with directions. I always had to pause the game in order to find all the halla statues online. Here's hoping this part, of all things, wasn't different.

'Why had they been halla anyways? Why not lion statues?' I mused absently as the beginning notes of the first song filled the room. I leveled my gaze with Empress Celene as I used the little bit of elemental ability I had to light the ends of my staff before I dipped myself forward into as graceful of a bow as I could muster, catching sight of Bull in my peripheral vision when I looked to my right. He was to stay back with the advisors once Odessa had been informed that there would be a time when she and her companions would have to climb a trellis. It made me glad Maven had not made another pretty Qunari, or even the Inquisitor would have had to stay back. That may have actually helped us...

'This had better work.' Who knew how long I could do this before I got tired, ran out of songs to dance to, or (worst of all) lost the interest of all these pretentious noble cucks? Thankfully, these Orlesians liked to play string instruments and had been intrigued by what Josie had commissioned from that budding musician.

Much like this dress.

" _This performance you put on for the Winter Palace will be considered a gift from the Inquisition. You will be giving the Inquisitor and her party approximately half an hour or more, if you can manage it. There will not be a single moment where you will be without at least one of us watching over you. I know you have been practicing until your feet bleed. Maryden reports that you have simply been healing yourself afterwards. These are admirable lengths that you have been going to and that will not be forgotten."_

'No pressure…' Those _were_ the lengths I had gone to, though, and only the first couple of practices had been done to release frustration. Then it was to give me something to do when I had nightmares. Sometimes I would not stay up so much as I'd either be unable to sleep or have a night terror of some kind.

There was one single thought that actually made me happy while I danced.

'I get to meet Morrigan and Kieran soon.' It even made me smile and get more into the song that played as I dropped and rolled my hips to the beat, and wondered just how interesting watching _me_ could possibly be when they had a mage like her in the court. Then again, with a bit of belly dancing added into the mix, I'm sure this was just a new way of dancing they were witnessing.

'But that's for the second run of the distraction plan.'

That wondering remained even as the last song ended. My body posed with a knee on the ground and head down. The staff I held next to me was without flames now. I lifted my head and rose to the sound of an uproarious applause that somehow managed to sound pretentious. The first bell sounded over them and I smirked when I saw Maven step in with Odessa as though they had just come back from a little stroll.

I couldn't joined them and Bull fast enough as they neared where she usually popped up. Then I heard the line and my eyes fell on Maven that spoke for themselves as I repressed the urge to fangirl. It made me happier than finding out we didn't have to wear those uniforms.

"The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the Faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exhalted creature to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do you even know?" Odessa glanced to us and I got that rush.

"Lady Morrigan." I breathed out like I had been holding my breath.

"Empress Celene's Arcane Advisor as some say." Maven finished and the woman turned to us, the only clue of her being at all startled by our knowledge being a flash in her eyes that was gone in an instant.

"You must be the Inquisition's All Knowing twins. Not that this information is at all private."

"Would you rather we skip to the part where you found and eliminated someone in the palace who didn't belong?" Maven began, seeming equally unable to hide her enjoyment.

"Tevinter agent, right? We could really use the key you found on his person. The Inquisitor can search for what it opens while you remain by the Empress's side and keep her safe." I concluded.

"Do you know where it leads, then?" Morrigan seemed pleased she didn't have to explain anything.

"It's the servant's quarters, right?" Odessa began." They were talking about disappearances."

"We have things all taken care of, Morrigan, and we are on your side." Maven assured.

"You require proof…" The occult advisor nodded as she strutted back into the ballroom with us. It was one of the more accepting reactions we had received so far, and it was refreshing.

"Hope you're ready for the second half of this, Drusilla." Odessa whispered and I grinned brightly at her.

"I could say the same, Inquisitor." Maybe it was seeing one of my favorite mages or maybe it was knowing how good it was going to feel when we beat all three of these ridiculous twats at their own game, but I was feeling pumped.

I wondered if any of them, even Bull, had ever seen belly dancing before? If it existed here yet, it seemed most likely to be a Rivaine style of dance. It began without my staff and I put my focus on my hand motions and muscle control; vibrating my diaphragm. It was about then I wished I could be flashy and still allowed to bare my stomach. Just an oval cutout would do fine, but no. Josephine even threatened me with her wrath if I customized it. I was sure Vivienne would help her too.

So, reluctantly, I made do. At least the fabric felt nice against my skin.

This dance took my full focus, so I had no idea how much time passed while I moved, adding a variety to the pace, slowing and speeding up as I had practiced. The more fluid and snake like motions were my favorite. It was like personifying water and I had always admired those who had such perfect control of their bodies. It was seductive, I knew.

If fire dancing alone could interest these people, then this and what I had planned next would have them all completely captivated. Even I almost missed my cue to dance back to my staff before the song change came up.

Making a show of untying the knot of matching red material between the grips and giving a slow theatrical twirl, I brought it up to my face. This was the part of my act that I had the hardest time with, both because of it's obvious added challenge and because of the memories it forced me to fight.

All I could do now is pick my staff up, set the ends on fire, and strive to beat this shit. I dropped into the music as the rhythm became more rapid. The first minute was all warm up; getting used to the staff being in my hands while I couldn't see anything.

Then I brought the staff up to sit on my head, stifling a grin at the gasps I heard. It appeared I was already blowing minds and I had barely even started moving with it. This made it more difficult to not get cocky.

I had to focus as one false move could injure me or worse...fuck up my act in the Winter Palace in front of all the nobles worth gaining the attention of. Namely, the three people we were here for in the first place.

The more this act went on, the riskier my moves got. I was low on the ground, basically showing my balance was so awesome, I could do just about anything with a flaming staff on my head. One motion was like limbo, but on my knees and I didn't go anywhere but backwards with my torso. Then I brought myself back up. It seemed like forever before I removed my staff from my head and danced with it in my hands again, pretending to fight invisible enemies. Dancing and fighting were hardly different from one another, anyways.

This song ended with me on my back, holding the staff up, my breaths controlled even though it felt like I had just run up twenty flights of stairs. I was exhausted and wondering if I had given Maven and the others enough time to do their thing and get back.

'If anyone asks, I'll just say it's a riveting but long story about an adventure to Rivaine.' I thought as I removed the blindfold and bowed again.

Something was off as I made my way off the ballroom floor, forcing the fire at the ends of my staff out as I made my way over to Bull.

"Where the fuck are they?!" I hissed through a tight smile but knew he didn't know either and was worried about it. He was watching everyone and acting like nothing bad had happened but this guy had the tensest fucking motions I had ever seen on him.

"Give it a bit. They might be running late." Or they're dead in the fucking Winter Palace.

"It won't take long for these people to notice something is wrong and their special guest is missing." I allowed myself to calm way too quickly, in that moment. How many times had I romanced just Bull in the mass of playthroughs I had completed...and left hanging? Enough for anyone to know I favored his romance and him, in general.

My attraction to him was probably palpable to many in the room. Fuck, I hope that was just me being paranoid. Many of them would just assume we were sexxing it up together just because I spoke kindly to him.

No different than my world, really. Ugh! Pay attention! How to keep the attention of all these gossipmongering fuck heads?

"Hey, Bull. Wanna fuck with the nobles?" I couldn't stop the sly grin on my face as I hoped the music continued.

He leaned towards me more and matched my expression.

"Do you really think I'm going to say no to that? What did you have in mind?"

I giggled excitedly and tilted my head down towards the ballroom dance floor, keeping my eyes on Iron Bull.

"Dance with me?"

For just a moment, his eye widened and his brows lifted.

"You actually still have the energy for another dance? That endurance training Cullen and Cassandra have you doing is working wonders. I am a little tired of sitting around and getting stared at." He lightly pushed away from the standing table and stepped around it, offering his hand to me.

"A dance will help us both out, I assure you." I accepted his hand and sent warm healing waves into it.

"That's new." He cleared his throat.

"Sorry for not warning you. It's something I have been practicing. Using the elements with healing has allowed me to learn and get used to them a little faster than usual. It's amazing how each can be applied to healing. I can stop, if it bothers you, of course. My intention is to ease some of the tension in your arms and shoulders. You'd be amazed how many nobles can spot how wound up you area, even without you being a human and them just assuming you're on edge or just waiting for a reason to go on a rampage in the Winter Palace."

"Nah. You prefer to let your enemy know when you're about to fuck em up with magic. A warning would be nice." I hadn't really intended to use so much heat, but I felt I had to use more once I felt his body heat.

I thought human men were furnaces...damn.

"Yeah, I know how you feel about magic. My control is getting way better now so I just have to work on not getting cocky. So, wanna know what happens next?"

"I have an idea," He said dismissively but had a question in his eye. "What I want to know is why you trust the mage with Celene. You even seem to like her."

"She's so cute, isn't she? You know she would just love to shred and burn the dress she's wearing. You know, if Kieran hadn't picked it out for her. Morrigan isn't a threat, she's just a little rough around the edges because she was raised in a forest, has some mommy issues, and never learned to talk to people before her trip around Ferelden with the Hero Grey Warden. She's gotten so much better since Kieran came along. Oh, look who's fashionably late?"

I had actually been enjoying this stupid song too. It was nice, a more leisurely pace, Bull had been the gentleman and kept his hand no lower than my mid-back, and- oh god, I'm miffed the song ended at the fucking dance.

At the same time, watching this stupid woman get hers was always such a treat.

"It's time. You should have seen what Celene did. I wish I had just to see how good her knotting skills were." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Who is she going to...wait, she's going to make them all play nice, isn't she?"

"You bet your ass she is. It gets better too…"

"...shit."


	20. Chapter 18: A Glimpse

(Maven)

I was worried and willing to bet that Drusilla was even more so at their late arrival. Not that the remaining party wouldn't have stopped Florianne, but most of said remainder wouldn't have moved without Odessa's word. I knew my twin would have as long as she was able, but didn't want to think about the long list of possible consequences.

Of all the things I had been expecting upon our return, seeing her dancing with The Iron Bull all laid back and smiling was not one of them. The feeling was pleasant nonetheless.

"They certainly pull the eye, don't they?" Vivienne commented."A foreign and unknown mage dancing with a qunari mercenary certainly makes for a good stalling tactic. Whatever do you think they're talking about?"

"I'm sure it has everything to do with what happens next." My words were right when I saw him snap his head in her direction before turning it to fully face the Empress and Florianne.

The final showdown.

"It must be nice to know what's about to happen." Dorian sighed dramatically as he stepped between me and Odessa, smiling a little at us both before our Inquisitor did her thing.

"Not always, Dorian. Not always." My eyes were still trained on Drusilla, standing next to Bull and whispering excitedly to him, unable to hold back on telling him what he missed while those around them were either too far away or too distracted to even attempt to eavesdrop.

"A good opportunity to take advantage of, I'm sure. Perhaps, you should find the Commander and save him from his cloud of suitors, hm?" I smiled and laughed a little despite my reddening cheeks.

Had that man grabbed his ass yet? Poor guy. Dorian was right. Cullen should have been saved like an hour ago. Meandering over to the blond man who seemed to feel naked out of his furs and in a red uniform, I allowed a smile to take over my features. He was almost swatting them away when I approached.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid he's saved this dance for me." My hand snaked into his as I pulled him from the thirsty maw.

"I'm sorry, I'm spoken f-oh, Maven." The relief in his voice as he breathed me name warmed my heart.

"For once the damsel in distress, I see."

"Maker, they didn't know how to take no for an answer." My heart thudded loudly in my chest at his half smile.

"You're lucky you were out of the fray here and on a scavenger hunt or you would have had to deal with them too."

"My circle of suitors wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as yours did. I have this reflex where I scare them away before they get too persistent." It was surprisingly easy to get comfortable and even flirtatious with Cullen here of all places. We danced to whatever song was in the background and spoke in barely audible tones.

"I don't plan to go anywhere."

"And you don't seem to scare easy." I smiled.

"Of what? Strange things happening? People falling out of the sky? I think I have seen and dealt with worse. In fact, I think I'm even enjoying myself."

"You? Enjoying yourself at the Winter Palace? Who'd have thought?" My gasp was sarcastic and I caught him laugh into my shoulder.

"I'm always so relieved when you come back. Especially when it involves you being conscious." Was he picking fun?

"Hmm, yes, the dragon. I hear Iron Bull caught me like a football..." I mused absently.

"Caught you like a what?"

"A sport involving an ovular and rather pointy ball. Like catch but sometimes more painful."

"There's metal on the ball?"

"No," I cackled. "Christ, I'm terrible at explaining these things. I'll try again later." For now, I reveled in the feeling of dancing with someone again after so many years of just school and work. Not to mention all those months of fighting and training.

"Later sounds nice." He forehead moved to touch my own as we swayed across the ballroom floor.

"A game of chess?" I suggested.

"Name the day and I will clear as much of my schedule as possible." Cullen smiled and I was curious about maybe finding something to help him sleep at night...soundly. Something I could give him or that Drusilla could teach me to make. Maybe even Adan.

"What about tonight before bed?"

"Perfect."

Unlike the video game, of course, the night didn't end abruptly and I got to relax with Cullen for just a little bit longer.

It was so peaceful that I was in a daze most of the way back. Something Drusilla wouldn't let me have.

"I didn't see the fucking Krogan head!"

"I...beg your pardon?" Dorian responded first even though I was pretty sure Drusilla's outburst had caused even Madame de Fer to jump a little.

I sighed but explained for her.

"There is a mounted game head in the trophy room of a rare creature called a Krogan. Drusilla really wanted to see it in real life."

"Where is it from?"

'Tuchanka.' I thought immediately and I knew Drusilla was almost splitting at the seams in her efforts to not blurt out the planet name.

She vanished once we got back, disinterested in the judgement of Florianne. Odessa was just as disinterested in actually judging her.

"Welcome to the party, Duchess. I'm going to have you work for us." The most she gave was a smirk, but once backs were turned and Florianne was escorted to her quarters...she wandered off towards Solas's section of Skyhold.

"Lady Amell, would you follow me, please?" There he went again with his face in that parchment schedule thing. He seemed frustrated about the judgement but also fine. Proof on its own that he trusted the Spymaster and the Ambassador. Perhaps, he was also glad it wasn't up to him.

"Gladly, Commander." There it was again, that cute little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. I barely even had to look at him to know it was there.

*Some time later*

I liked how Cullen got while playing chess. It showed a completely different side to him. A man in his element; confident.

We had been playing about twenty minutes or so before he began talking.

"I overheard a conversation today. People talking about "the All Knowing twins". I am not usually one to eavesdrop, but the topic…" It was his turn and he was pausing to take a deep breath and think about his words. He moved his knight before he responded.

"You and your sister...do certain aspects of your life work differently than they do here?" Oh. _That_ topic. Of course that kind of information would get around. We might be a hot topic among the people for a time...

"Are you talking about relationships, Cullen?"

"Yes, there was a word they used...emi, no, demisexual?" Even while playing chess, his face held color at the word.

"Have any of our interactions made you uncomfortable, Maven?" My mouth went dry at the gentleness in his tone and the way he was looking at me.

"On the contrary," I cleared my throat," I am very comfortable around you, Commander." I then grinned and slid a pawn forward.

"There isn't anything I could be doing differently?" He was doing a lot better at making the question and conversation seem casual.

"It just means that I am a little more picky with my lovers and I require a sort of emotional intimacy before many physical parts start. I am a very slow burn romance who prefers quality dates over a quantity of them." This was where it became just a little difficult to make eye contact with him and act normal.

"Might I at least ask how these dates usually work?" His voice was softer. Had he realized I was getting nervous?

"Dancing at the Winter Palace with you was way more than I expect on a good quality date. Not to say that I have been on many dates." Figured I should leave out that it had been more like a bucket list fantasy.

Then he looked at the board again and I was relieved for the break from his attentive gaze.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very aggressive play style?" He observed as I removed one of his pawns from the board and put him in check.

"Yes, I do things like this to limit your mobility. You're way more seasoned at this game than I am, so I need to grasp every advantage." I smiled as he moved a bishop in front of his king, threatening my own bishop, and moving his king away from the threat.

"Really? Are you sure it isn't just that you can't resist an attack that looks safe? You're surprisingly opportunistic." Oh that grin.

"My sister is worse."

"Does this mean that you _aren't_ going to go for my _protected_ bishop?" This snarky punk, he didn't have to tell me about the knight he had hiding behind a pawn. Was he flirting?

It made sense but I still found it amazing that he valued every piece's potential. Cullen was right, though. One of my favorite moves was sliding my bishop down to destroy his rook…

He never made that mistake again, but the look on his face had been priceless.

"Have you ever played chess with Solas or The Iron Bull? Both are incredibly proficient at it. Not that I can see Bull having the patience to sit and play." I giggled and caught him smiling at me.

"I think you would be surprised by his patience. If I remember right, Qunari Ben-Hassrath often do a lot of sitting and watching."

"You are probably right. Drusilla would know that. She knows more about the Qunari than me."

"Is chess a leisure game where you come from?"

"Very much so. It's a strategy game that helped my sister and I mold our complex thinking skills as we grew. There are even tournaments for it with various prizes back home. I never joined them, of course. The only person I have ever played before you was, of course, my sister. We learned from all sorts of venues."

"Why have you never played it with anyone else?"

"As kids, no one else wanted to play it. They thought it was stupid and boring. None of them understood it at all. After that, it just became our thing. It kept us closer than blood because there was a point where we almost lost each other. The game is practically a language to us now. Not that we play it as often as the other ones."

"The 'video games' you mentioned the other day, you mean?"

"Precisely."

"I see. Well, I am honored to be able to even keep up with you, Lady Maven, let alone win a game against you. Like now."

What?! I looked down at the board to see he had me in checkmate. Three of his pieces, including his king, threatened my own.

"Good game, Commander. Do you have time to play another or should you go and do rounds first?"

"Would you care to join me?"

"Well, it seems I have some time free that I would like to spend with you." I grinned and he made that throaty chuckle that made my insides twist.

Hello! If you can't tell and haven't figured it out yet, this chapter was for any CullenxMaven fans out there since I seem to be neglecting their coupling a little. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a fave and review! I love those! ^.^


	21. Chapter 19: How The Wardens Have Fallen

(Maven)

"You're doing it again." Dorian's smug observation snapped me from my daze and I glanced back to see him looking at Odessa. I was thankful that most of them seemed to have run out of their usual line of questions about Drusilla and I, it made for more comfortable traveling.

Even with the Western Approach as large as it was, it still took some time to get people here to scout the place and I have a feeling Leliana had lost some on the way. It was probably those sections of refuse pools. That's what my twin and I had taken to calling them. The burning blighted bodies and polluted water…

I caught a slightly too defensive 'what are you talking about?' from our elven leader and Dorian only beamed at how easy she had made things for him.

"You. Staring off into the unknown. Thinking about a certain mage, perhaps?"

"I can't always think of you, Dorian. I would be forever heartbroken." She was so quick! Drusilla let out an approving cackle and met my mirthful gaze. I also felt just the tiniest bit guilty for being glad that our companions were back to their Lavellan focus.

With all that was going on around us, how could someone's love life be so interesting in comparison? I knew the answer, though. It was an easy diversion that didn't give you a hangover in the morning. Speaking of…I glanced at Drusilla again but she seemed no worse for wear.

"My, how tactful you've become. Bravo, my lady."

"I got my fill of this Game nonsense but bantering with you is so very enjoyable. My life is usually the last thing I am worried about, then. It's just you getting me to spill about everything that worries me."

"I hear it helps if you try not to look at my face- or hear my voice. Wait…"

Of course Blackwall was with us and we were about to meet up with Hawke and Logaine. I found myself worried for neither.

Bull and Varric were also along for the ride and I was steadily getting used to the variation of team numbers Odessa worked with. It was becoming less and less difficult to see this place passed its in-game version.

"This is all going to be demon binding, Warden sacrifices, and some shitty ass Venatori. Erimond will try to control your Mark. Just do your thing. He won't see it coming and he makes the funniest fucking face as he limps off." Drusilla murmured to Odessa as we neared Hawke and Warden Logaine.

"Sounds fun…"

"Like a Tuesday…" She had always wanted to use that line.

"Yes, exactly." Anytime either of us could get a laugh or a smile out of Odessa Lavellan was a tiny treasure because we may know the possibilities, but we weren't leading this shit.

"So, why are the Wardens being made to bind demons?" Blackwall spoke for the first time and Drusilla and I probably shared a wince.

"Corypheus is building a demon army…" Drusilla started.

"And Wardens, namely Warden mages are best for that,which is why most of the Warden mages will be lost to us when it comes time to fight."

"You're saying some might see reason?" Hope flashed in Odessa's eyes.

"They will at least see us as a refuge, a place where they will not have to worry about dying just so a demon can be bound to a mage." I sighed, glaring at the steps.

"Do you think we could...kill Erimond?"

All eyes turned to Drusilla and she rolled her eyes.

"Think about it. We have all of his info." She began, moving her index between herself and me."All he's going to try doing is fucking kill everyone here with his bound wardens and there are no warrior ones up there to save. He's a Venatori and I vote electrocution." She shrugged at the end and her face was passive. It was like she was talking about surviving a day at work without coffee.

Yet it made sense.

"You want to save Clarel…"

"I mean, sure, if we can. No matter the outcome, the Wardens need a leader and she is their go to." Then she was already making her way up the steps. What was going on?

We followed her up and I saw her hands sparking a little. Since when? How much had changed in her since the Winter Palace? She rarely studied at home anymore. Not that I would really know. Lately, I have been spending all my free time either training or with Cullen.

I was such a horrible big sister…

I half expected her to try and walk through the Wardens, trusting them to not move without orders from their unbound leader, but she waited and probably did a headcount.

"Can we go on the offensive, please? His voice grates on my nerves and there are only like five demons here and they're almost all either wraiths or ragey."

That's when I remembered why she was targeting Erimond and just wanted to kill him. She wanted to test her theory from over a month ago.

"Maven, what's going on with your sister?" Hawke asked, voice a contradiction to her posture. If Drusilla posed a threat to them, she would be put down, but this was an easily diffused situation.

"You heard her. She wants to kill Eri-dammit." She had walked in and Erimond had ordered action, so we were all in it now. While we fought demons and warden mages, she beelined for Erimond. That was also strange. Normally, she wouldn't waste time killing demons.

She was saving her energy…

"What in the world are y-" Was all I heard before her fist connected with his face. Then she wrapped her hand around his throat but not in an attempt to strangle him. Things were quiet for a few seconds until I heard what sounded like seizing.

What was she doing? I turned to flank a final warden mage to see her with her work face on. That was rarely a good sign. What was worse were the bags under her eyes. She sat next to the now lifeless body of Erimond. How had she killed him?

True to my recollection earlier, she placed her hands on his chest and abdomen and began the surges.

"What is she doing?" Dorian inquired and, for once, I was amused about who was asking.

"She's bringing him back."

"But she never trained in necromancy. She's studying Knight Enchanting and none of that involves whatever it is she is trying to do." His words became background as I watched her lips move. It was like she had fallen asleep and she was reenacting a scene back home. I could almost hear the word "ccs" before she slammed a surge of electricity into his nervous system.

Again and again until the fifth times, Erimond wheezed and coughed with eyes wide and wild.

"Fasta vass…" Dorian uttered under his breath and I couldn't gauge his mood for once.

"Wait!" She was going to kill him again, I saw it as she was reaching towards him. I was right when I saw her pause.

"What?"

"Don't kill him _again_."

"Why not?" Then she actually seemed too be thinking.

"What in the-" In a rushed motion, Drusilla knocked him out with her staff like a Disney princess with a frying pan.

"So he can send a message to Corypheus? Fear the freaky twins who know things?"

"Yes!"

"But! The Fade…" She trailed off meekly.

"What about it?"

"I don't want to physically go there. You know what happens!"

"Not to intrude on your darling little argument but what just happened?" Hawke wasn't a mage, so her question made a lot of good sense here.

"Entropic magic. Then she brought him back with a precise discharge of lightning magic from her hands to reawaken his nervous system." Dorian seemed to have caught on before anyone else and stood in a daze. The most vigilant daze I have ever seen a person be in.

"Yeah, sure. I would have kept him dead because the idea of having Clarel around is nice. It would be easier to talk her into joining us that way. But noooooo. Let things move accordingly, she says. Let Corey get his red crystaly ass in a twist. If you haven't noticed, sis, it has been that way. Why do you think he's pulling this shit?" She gestured around herself.

"He also has his hands on a very powerful magic orb." I pointed calmly amidst her raid. My voice bordered on scolding and she gave another half-hearted shrug.

"I still think he would have been one less Venatori asshole to worry about." She pouted as she shoved him awake before she stood.

"You know where they're stationed?" Hawke sighed, still smiling. She looked about as tired as Drusilla.

"Adamant Fortress." We both answered. It was only after the words left our mouths that I realized how solemn we sounded.

"Ready when you are." There was a pause where looks and nods were exchanged. Drusilla looked as tense as I felt as we continued on.

"When we arrive, Cullen and the Inquisition army will need the battlements cleared. Demons will be everywhere. You want the highest chance of success with the lowest possible number of casualties, then that is the way to go. The battlements can be a maze, so I can point the way if needed." Then I turned to my sister.

"When did you learn that?"

"I've been experimenting with magic and it's limitations, lately. The way I see it, if my healing magic came so easily to me because of my extensive knowledge of the human body, then so could anything else on the opposing side of the spectrum."

"You really shut down all of his organs?"

"Nah, mostly just his brain. The music is backwards."

"The song you hear when magic is used?"

"Yeah. It's getting easier, but I only plan to learn everything I can about healing and knight enchanting."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Most nights." She shrugged but there was a shortness behind it. It was just like when she was a doctor in our world. Same Q&A, though, so it was a mild comfort. Just one of those good things that melted away to dread once we reached Adamant and all the madness ensued. I tried to keep my eyes on Cullen.

This was where he truly thrived. It was just like chess but 3D with real live people and the Commander cherished every piece despite knowing he would lose men in this battle. Stern faced even as Odessa told him to not take any risks. Warden Logaine would watch our backs.

The familiar words caused a trickle of comfort that just barely clouded out all the death going on around us. It was already worse than our losses at Haven, in my eyes. Cullen and I matched gazes and I was speechless for a moment. I had never seen him look so scared here. His expression had softened to putty at the realization that he wouldn't be going with us. Drusilla would have winked at him, sending all her confidence and good humor into the single gesture, but I didn't work like that. I also was not the type to kiss a man before battle in front of so many others. So I just nodded as guilt accumulated in my gut, building and building until it was at the back of my throat. He wasn't going to like what was about to happen. Maybe I should have let Drusilla kill Erimond…

We were thrown into the fray.

"Drusilla! How many more times can you do what you did to Erimond?" Odessa asked over her shoulder.

"Not many. It takes focus and I wasn't planning on using it more than once today. I also need contact. Doesn't have to be skin but it can't be metal. Not sure how it would work on demons if it would work at all. It should be used as sparingly as your rifty hand."

"Will we be fighting anything other than demons here?"

"Just the mage wardens under Corypheus's control."

"And we're going into the Fade?"

"Yup."

"All of us?"

"Yup and we won't even be sleeping."

The next time we saw Erimond, he was standing near Clarel and looked much more shaken than in the game cutscenes. Within the next few minutes, we had the seed of doubt planted in Clarel's. Her faith in Erimond's bullshit was getting lower and lower and now the man was on the run again as an archdemon flew overhead.

Then the Pride demon was through and we had to act fast. Drusilla and I left the Pride demon to the pros. They knew how it worked by now and we stuck to the Wraiths.

"Clarel will die if we don't hurry. She might die anyways." I tell Odessa.

"Erimond?"

"Archdemon. Then the bridge breaks, killing Clarel, and sending the rest of us into the Fade." We would be too late. There was no way we would be able to move faster than a dragon.

I was right and I hated how right I was as we all fell into the glowing rift that saved us all from death.

"So this is the Fade…" Hawke mused, her tone none too comfortable.

"Not what I remember, either." Dorian started.

"Yes, sharing grapes with a desire demon before he tried to possess you. We know." If Hawke was uncomfortable, Drusilla was about to throw up. She was sickly pale even as we all wound up standing on the same floor. Neither of us was prone to vertigo or dizzy spells? What was worrying her? She knew how things here went.

"How did you kn-wait, nevermind." Ah, he was catching on. The wave of companions voicing their dislike of the new situation passed through everyone and Odessa was still asked if this was like her last time here.

She didn't remember, of course.

"Well, that's about to change. Come on, I hate this place about as much as the rest of you, but it is necessary."

"Are my memories of the last time I was here...still here?"

"Yeah…" Drusilla conceded. As we continued on, a familiar figure came into view.

"By the Maker, could that be?" Logaine reminded us of his presence here and I raised my head to see the spirit of the Divine herself as she greeted Logaine and Hawke.

"To save some time and talk. That is the spirit of Divine Justinia. She is here to actually help us and I think that's enough to rule her out as a demon. She's going to be our guide of sorts through this...place. Guide you to where you can get your memories of your last visit here."

"Why can't you just tell me what happened?" Odessa asked us and we shook our heads.

"It is not the same."

"Plus…" Drusilla sighed, somewhat defeatedly. "We have to be here to destroy the hugeass Nightmare demon sending out the false Calling. It feeds on fear."

"I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt my brethren." Warden Logaine declared without raising his voice.

"You will have your chance, Brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair." The spirit may have been on our side, but it didn't mean her voice and presence gave me any comfort.

"So, I literally have to fight for my memories?" Odessa seemed to find mild amusement in this, but pulled out her great axe, nonetheless.


	22. Chapter 20: Unparalleled Certainty

So! I am late! I know! I have a portion done but I have been working almost nonstop! This now! More later!

(Drusilla)

I didn't get it. This place was where dreamers, spirits, and demons went. This place was normal and even natural here. Why didn't it feel that way to me? Why was I the only one having a visceral reaction to it? I wanted to throw up. The feeling was there but left me in suspense.

Maven especially, she looked so ready for this place. This very necessary stop on our way to fight Corypheus. The stop we wouldn't have been able to make had I actually kept Erimond dead. This place was no different than the hole in Thedas's sky; too pretty.

I hated how pretty it was and yet she had managed to brush us being in the Fade off like this situation was still outside of and far away from us.

At the same time, there was this odd sort of harmony in the air here. The farther we got from the demons, the more even the song got. Was this more of what Solas spoke of? On Thedas, outside the Fade, everything about demons was off, inside out…

Perverted.

Here, it was still wrong but it was only the demons. Spirits were just confused and even vulnerable. Pure like Cole.

"Dru, you're not going to like hearing this but...you look like shit."

My head snapped to Iron Bull after I incinerated another demon. His expression was every bit how I thought it would be while Blackwall and him had their first talk about Blackwall "being a warden". The look told me I shouldn't even bother trying to convince him of my well being.

All the same, I found myself smiling and even laughing a little.

"Well, that's good. It would be such a fucking shame if I were to look better than I felt."

"One would think it might be because she isn't from this world at all, but then Maven-"

"Has a little more than a small stomach ache." Oh, so this place was off to her too.

"We aren't from this world and we would feel odd as shit physically being in the place our dreams come from."

"You were already feeling off about this place before we got here." Maven mused as she eyed me.

"That's different. I've never been chill with the idea of something feeding off my terror being a real life thing. Now, it is part of my reality. I really miss my old reality, we didn't have most of these freaky creatures outside of entertainment…" I trailed as I almost bit my lip trying to avoid saying the words "movie" or "video game".

I grasped on to every distraction that presented itself. There weren't many aside from the glorified minigame that was comforting all the fears. The fighting was becoming more and more automatic, my staff an extension of myself.

Of course, the Nightmare started talking as soon as I found something even remotely comforting while physically being in the fucking Fade with little to no idea about the outcome of the trip.

' _How sure of this world would you be if your sister wasn't around? Even if you make it out of here, what makes you think you won't end up tossed out of the Inquisition once the other find out how you know about them? You'll probably have to resort to pros-'_

"I really fucking hate demons." I grumbled as Maven grinned. What was he saying to her for her to make such a face? The nightmare can see our fears, but Maven's fears don't involve the Inquisition nearly as much as mine do because she knows most of how everything will turn out. Her ability to adapt and cope has always been better than mine too. All around, she was the healthiest of our twinship.

I was glad there was no way for this situation to be like Origins dreaming. Where I could easily be forced to have a real Nightmare involving something happening to Maven. I still could not wait to kill this fatass demon.

It was uglier in person. I couldn't believe we would eventually end up seeing more of these things as Corypheus became more and more desperate in his attempts to get rid of us by throwing more and more powerful demon hordes through holes in the air.

Interestingly enough, the main person he targeted after the Inquisitor, was my sister. She noticed it too and she was laughing at him the whole time she fought. Although, she was quiet about why, I had an inkling. Maven didn't doubt easily and, from the look on her face right now, the outcome of this Fade shit wasn't something she had any doubts about. Nightmare would fail.

Even though I knew this, I was still worried about being losing Maven and then being lost here all by myself. No matter how many friends I made here or what happened, there would be no one to fill the gap, if she died. So, I focused on Nightmare and his fear, now knowing he was afraid of her certainty; hated it. The other picked up on his discomfort and it strengthened them. Nothing like a disturbed enemy to raise morale.

It's words cycled in my head, making my nausea even worse than when we arrived. The urge to throw up was getting harder and harder to repress. If cornered at any point, maybe I would be lucky enough to be able to use it as a weapon.

Even after this Nightmare was far behind us, I would have real ones of this time later.

The rift portal back rose up and I knew the fight that would follow. Stupid bickering we were lucky to have the luxury of. I didn't know if it was Maven's choice or the Inquisitor's informed one…

Or both. At this point, I was just relieved and happy to see Maven had made it through without a scratch. At least, as far as I could see. Everything ached, my weapon was battered, and I desperately needed a bath.

Please, tell me that, whoever was left here would make it out alive? I still had hopes that it would be Logaine.


	23. Chapter 21: You Have my Thanks

(Drusilla)

I didn't get it. This place was where dreamers, spirits, and demons went. This place was normal and even natural here. Why didn't it feel that way to me? Why was I the only one having a visceral reaction to it? I wanted to throw up. The feeling was there but left me in suspense.

Maven especially, she looked so ready for this place. This very necessary stop on our way to fight Corypheus. The stop we wouldn't have been able to make had I actually kept Erimond dead. This place was no different than the hole in Thedas's sky; too pretty.

I hated how pretty it was and yet she had managed to brush us being in the Fade off like this situation was still outside of and far away from us.

At the same time, there was this odd sort of harmony in the air here. The farther we got from the demons, the more even the song got. Was this more of what Solas spoke of? On Thedas, outside the Fade, everything about demons was off, inside out…

Perverted.

Here, it was still wrong but it was only the demons. Spirits were just confused and even vulnerable. Pure like Cole.

"Dru, you're not going to like hearing this but...you look like shit."

My head snapped to Iron Bull after I incinerated another demon. His expression was every bit how I thought it would be while Blackwall and him had their first talk about Blackwall "being a warden". The look told me I shouldn't even bother trying to convince him of my well being.

All the same, I found myself smiling and even laughing a little.

"Well, that's good. It would be such a fucking shame if I were to look better than I felt."

"One would think it might be because she isn't from this world at all, but then Maven-"

"Has a little more than a small stomach ache." Oh, so this place was off to her too.

"We aren't from this world and we would feel odd as shit physically being in the place our dreams come from."

"You were already feeling off about this place before we got here." Maven mused as she eyed me.

"That's different. I've never been chill with the idea of something feeding off my terror being a real life thing. Now, it is part of my reality. I really miss my old reality, we didn't have most of these freaky creatures outside of entertainment…" I trailed as I almost bit my lip trying to avoid saying the words "movie" or "video game".

I grasped on to every distraction that presented itself. There weren't many aside from the glorified minigame that was comforting all the fears. The fighting was becoming more and more automatic, my staff an extension of myself.

Of course, the Nightmare started talking as soon as I found something even remotely comforting while physically being in the fucking Fade with little to no idea about the outcome of the trip.

' _How sure of this world would you be if your sister wasn't around? Even if you make it out of here, what makes you think you won't end up tossed out of the Inquisition once the other find out how you know about them? You'll probably have to resort to pros-'_

"I really fucking hate demons." I grumbled as Maven grinned. What was he saying to her for her to make such a face? The nightmare can see our fears, but Maven's fears don't involve the Inquisition nearly as much as mine do because she knows most of how everything will turn out. Her ability to adapt and cope has always been better than mine too. All around, she was the healthiest of our twinship.

I was glad there was no way for this situation to be like Origins dreaming. Where I could easily be forced to have a real Nightmare involving something happening to Maven. I still could not wait to kill this fatass demon.

It was uglier in person. I couldn't believe we would eventually end up seeing more of these things as Corypheus became more and more desperate in his attempts to get rid of us by throwing more and more powerful demon hordes through holes in the air.

Interestingly enough, the main person he targeted after the Inquisitor, was my sister. She noticed it too and she was laughing at him the whole time she fought. Although, she was quiet about why, I had an inkling. Maven didn't doubt easily and, from the look on her face right now, the outcome of this Fade shit wasn't something she had any doubts about. Nightmare would fail.

Even though I knew this, I was still worried about being losing Maven and then being lost here all by myself. No matter how many friends I made here or what happened, there would be no one to fill the gap, if she died. So, I focused on Nightmare and his fear, now knowing he was afraid of her certainty; hated it. The other picked up on his discomfort and it strengthened them. Nothing like a disturbed enemy to raise morale.

It's words cycled in my head, making my nausea even worse than when we arrived. The urge to throw up was getting harder and harder to repress. If cornered at any point, maybe I would be lucky enough to be able to use it as a weapon.

Even after this Nightmare was far behind us, I would have real ones of this time later.

The rift portal back rose up and I knew the fight that would follow. Stupid bickering we were lucky to have the luxury of. I didn't know if it was Maven's choice or the Inquisitor's informed one…

Or both. At this point, I was just relieved and happy to see Maven had made it through without a scratch. At least, as far as I could see. Everything ached, my weapon was battered, and I desperately needed a bath.

Please, tell me that, whoever was left here would make it out alive? I still had hopes that it would be Logaine.

Part 2:

(Maven)

I always had a hard time with my opinion of the Grey Wardens as we went from Origins to Inquisition. The change in perspective was really well thought out, but what they did when Corypheus got his hands on them and mimicked the Calling…

I tried to remain objective, unlike Solas, who would have us blame them for what they didn't know. I wonder if he had ever truly experienced the fear of death and what such a fear can make people do…

Drusilla had been more verbal about her queasiness than me but, for some reason, mine had remained after we left the Fade. We stood at Adamant Fortress, surrounded by expectant Wardens. They had no leader now and Odessa did the only thing that made sense to her.

She kept the Wardens. Perhaps she knew the fear I was talking about. This wasn't how my game version had gone and I could see that from the look on Drusilla's face. One day, this may all make more sense to her but she was worse with change and surprises than I was.

I bet she flipped when I lost consciousness after the Wardens were told they would stay. Neither of us had considered how getting sick would be like getting sick at a new area, but worse. It felt horrible, not being able to move without exhausting myself.

Drusilla, of course, immediately sought out possible treatments and medicine she could make even if she couldn't really stay near me for long without risking her own health. It pissed her off but Cullen was safe and kept her updated. He rarely left my side and even filled out his paperwork from the small desk my sister had set up for her potion studies.

Sometimes I would wake up and find him snoozing in his chair. The only sign Drusilla had visited would be the blanket draped around him. It also let me know he had been sleeping for a while. When we were both awake at the same time, Cullen would tell me about was going on around Skyhold and what my sister was doing. I apologized regularly for worrying him. It didn't seem to matter how often Drusilla or I reassured him. Even when he wasn't with me, he was nearby. There was always someone keeping watch on me to record my progress.

(Drusilla)

(Drusilla)

I was humming and mixing cocoa and ground up mint in two large tankards when he came in.

"There you are! Perfect timing! I've been meaning to find a way to thank you and this is kind of the only way I know how."

"What are you making?"

"I'm trying to make what is called a ski lift, but you don't have those here...so I'm not sure what you guys would call it." Bull took a seat and watched patiently, waiting for me to continue.

"It consisted of a peppermint schnapps, a sweet and minty liquor that I have been trying to recreate for weeks now and I finally got it right with this and crushed mint." I said as I reached down and grasped the bottle of only once opened Vint-9 Rowan's Rose.

"The main ingredient being…" I poured a delicate portion into my tankard and stirred before taking a taste… and adding a little more before placing my hand on the side until the container began to boil slightly. It was hard not to smile everytime I did that without becoming a human torch.

Bull caught the scent.

"Is that what I think it is?" His eye widened.

"Cocoa. We have lots of it back home. Oh, I also got you this." I ducked behind the counter again and brought up a basket with-

"Orlesian guimauves. You weren't even around when I asked him to get me the cocoa."

"I may have intercepted the package." His eye closed at my words.

"So when Varric said they'd be back at base…"

"He wasn't wrong." Bull chuckled a little, shaking his head.

"So, you make it with water?"

"Yeah. Usually. Especially if I plan to add booze of any kind to it. The cocoa itself was portioned in these little paper packets. You know I had no idea guimauves were Orlesian for marshmallows until I saw them?" I ranted as I followed the same procedure with his tankard and heated it up. Smiling a little at every tiny victory.

"Really getting the hang of it, huh?"

"Yeah. It's great." I beamed again before raising my tankard.

"To all the times you've saved my ass." He smiled and was about to clink tankards when I momentarily pulled mine back and pointed a stern finger at him.

"No knocking it back. This stuff is to be savored as carefully as Antivan Sip-Sip." He laughed as we actually clinked the mugs and took generous drinks. I stared at him for his reaction.

"Sweet, warm, and there's no beating the refreshing aftertaste." Bull peppered some of the "guimauves" over the top of it and took another drink.

"It's not an exact replica of it, but it's as close as I think I'll ever get. I kind of think it tastes better here." I sighed contentedly, watching as the marshmallows began to melt. It was my favorite part.

"So, Dru."

"Hm?"

"Where did you get this?" Bull gestured towards the bottle with his chin.

"You know how we have Dennet here and no one is really minding inquisition people coming and going places?"

"You snagged it from the horsemaster?" His tone was plain but undertones suggested accusation. I _had_ snagged his smuggle request.

"No...I bought it from his wife. I try not to steal things from good people."

"Well, that's good then." I was glad to hear him sound so mollified. I was also trying to figure out if I should say anything about how happy I was that he had his Chargers.

"You didn't even plan this after what happened today. The shipment just came in on the same day. I'm glad you speak your mind, but do you really think the Inquisitor would have agreed to team up with the Qun?" The silly man thought I really knew all the things. I would have been fine had Maven been well enough to actually fucking tell me the outcome she had chosen.

"You had your doubts, but Maven wasn't there and I got really unsure of the outcome. Odessa has read about the Qunari, sure, but when she took the Wardens in to join us, I was worried she would surprise me again and do the same with the Qunari. I didn't want that shit to happen. The Chargers are your boys, Bull. Krem is like a son to you. If keeping them alive makes you Tal-Vashoth, I say you're better for it. Duty means shit when family and friends are on the other side of the spectrum."

"It's still going to be weird as shit for a while. How is Maven doing, anyway? Her fever break yet?" It had been almost a month since she had fallen ill and then she went and got worse last week. She had caught a fever and almost gone into a coma.

"Finally. She'll definitely pull through, but she's miserable right now so I've got her sleeping. I've learned more about poisons and potions since she got sick. Back at home, we'd just take a thirty milliliter shot of this blue stuff called Nyquil before bed and it would knock you and about half of your cold out. At least, the symptoms of the cold it relieved. You would either wake up groggy or refreshed. There was no in between."

"Damn. Could have definitely used that here."

"Yeah, it was great. Here though? I have to go through this tedious fucking process of grinding prophet's laurel berries and elfoot and mixing in the right amount of water until it's drinkable for someone with a sore throat so bad they have trouble swallowing. Then I have to let it boil and cool for what feels like hours. And the felandaris...ugh, demon weed indeed. Half of one of those freaky looking stalks. They're hard enough to find, expensive, and they're a bitch to break down. The inside leaves chalky residue on my hands, which I hate even though it smells like sap. I expect sap to be sticky so it's weird to see one thing and smell another." I ranted in my worry for her. She would get better but fuck did she scare the shit out of me first. Of course Bull just listened quietly. I was still getting used to that. As he listened, he'd sit back and take drinks from his mug.

"Going back to the Chargers...is that a thing you know or saw?" The question was casual but I got his meaning and smiled at him. This had probably been circulating his mind for a while, maybe even bothered him. Someone knowing more than him about things deemed important. Or maybe he just needed to hear that he made the right choice from someone who already knew the possible outcomes.

"Knowing it just made me more sensitive to it." I shrugged.

"Don't worry, Bull. You're not slacking any. How are _you_ recovering?"

"What?" I pointed at his wound.

"Fuck. What's it called again? Saar...saar qamek. It's a fatal frenzy poison, right? Good to see you doing alright through that. Couldn't have been fun."

"Oh, that. Yeah. I'm good." He smiled a little and added more marshmallows to his cocoa.

"Guimauves are marshmallows...wait til Maven finds out. It'll blow her mind. Love these things. They're like sugary sponges filled with happiness."

"You know, convincing the Inquisitor to get me to call the retreat on the Chargers was more than enough of a thank you, not that I'm complaining."

"I didn't know I would have to say anything. I didn't exactly give her time to consider the choice when I saw her hesitate."

"You're more wary around her when we're out on a mission to fix shit and your sister isn't around. It gets even worse when a choice comes up. You get this look in your eye like she's about to fuck everything up and all your muscles go rigid, even your eyelids." That's because it's her game version and I am learning that things aren't always true to script.

"Maven is better with people than I am. She has more patience and doesn't talk nearly as much as I do. You've seen her at it. She listens and it just gets people talking. Kinda like you do." Another drink.

"Do you really know about all of us?"

"You mean everyone's secrets?" I tweaked a brow up at him curiously. He had been listening to the entire speech I had given Odessa.

"Blackwall?" He started.

"Yup."

"Solas." Bull then said and my brows rose higher. So he _had_ known something was up with him too? I know he had made comments but this was an interesting development...

"Yes."

"You're not telling anybody?"

"Why would I? Is my name Blackwall or Solas?"

"Hm. Good point. How do you handle knowing and not telling everyone? Kinda sounds like a pain." It made sense he would say this. For someone who hid a lot of what he knew, he sure liked to tell people what he had read from them.

"Really? Maven handles it better than I do. Don't say this or don't say that. I hear her in my head even when she's not around. Giving out too much info too soon can be damning, but I'm learning to balance it so that it's hopefully...less bad."

"What would have happened if she had decided to risk the Chargers for the alliance with the Qun?" I frowned but of course he wanted to know. It was in his nature.

"Chargers wouldn't have survived. None. Not even Krem. You would have tried not to show it but we both know it would have fucked you up. Eventually, something would occur, an issue between Qunari and us...and you would be in that party...as Hissrad, against the Inquisition...and you would fail." I finished off my tankard and stared at the bottle of Vint-9.

"That sounds _really_ shitty. Glad you made sure that didn't happen." He had somehow said it with words light enough to sound joking and I smiled at him. Light swirls of the drink making my head feel...like a marshmallow.

"Me too, Bull. This place is best with you and your Chargers here."

Then I stared at him a little too long with what I assumed was a dopey smile and it kicked in I should go check on my sister.

"Well, good talk. I'll save the rest of this," I lifted the Vint-9 as I slid off my stool."For another time. I'll leave the rest of the cocoa and guimauves for you to do with as you please. Good night, Bull." I said, stopping for a moment to catch my balance, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Man, his musculature was impressive. I lifted my hand and made my way to the door.

"Good night, Dru."

I closed the door and took in a deep breath. What had been both shocking and appreciated was that Bull's loyalty quest had been first. We would go to do Solas's next. I just wanted Maven to be there too. At least this experience was reminding me of how good of a guy Cullen was.

(Maven)

Medicine...I had always hated how it tasted but this? This made it a little less bad. My sore throat had gotten so bad, the concoction Drusilla had whipped up could only be given to me by mouth. Kind of like a baby bird. She had, of course, designated Cullen for the task. The only thing he had asked was what he needed to do and if there was a particular way. He just wanted to do it right so I could get better.

Drusilla hadn't made a comment, only smiled tiredly and replied. It was only in angling and we needed to get as much of the medicine down me as possible. I felt bad because I was going in and out of consciousness. The feeling of his soft lips against mine barely registered, but I recall the light tickle of his stubble. The urge to cough was there as the liquid moved down my throat, but I suppressed it.

I awoke the next morning feeling much better. The sore throat was barely a tickle and I was finally able to eat solids again. It was strange to feel so accomplished just sitting up. Cullen was resting in the chair again, snoring softly. His hand rested over mine and he stirred when I moved it.

"Good morning, Commander Cullen." I greeted quietly and he swallowed.

"Good morning, Maven." He gave me a once over.

"I am no expert, but you look so much better. There is color in your face again. Not to offend, but you looked like death. How are you feeling?"

"Much less like death, thank you." I slid my hand over his and squeezed gently.

"I know you aren't doing this on purpose, but I would really prefer you stop getting sick or injured." I wanted to laugh because of what he had said before we left for Adamant.


	24. Chapter 22: New Friends and

(Maven)

Neither Drusilla or myself had been able to chat up our new ally since she arrived and I knew it was my fault. My sister had mostly spent her time nursing me back to health from a near death state...again. Except, this time had been much closer and had taken much more time. It was odd to have so many near death experiences in the time span of our arrival up until now. Thank to my diet and general health, I was rarely ever sick and never sick for long.

"Maven, how are you feeling?" Cassandra greeted in her usual manner, but she scked at hiding her wariness and hint of worry. She was all but holding her arms out to catch my fainting body. Truth be told, I was not given Drusilla's okay to venture out just yet.

"Believe it or not, I have actually been encouraged to go on walks around Skyhold. Lying around in bed will destroy all the effects training and fighting has had since I started. The last thing I need is to get better but weaker."

"Has she also encouraged training?" I blinked at her words and shifted my head to glance at the training dummy before me. Cracking a smile, I shook my head and chuckled.

"Not so much exertion as training just yet, but I am safe enough just walking around with the weight of my weapons in my hands. There is a comfort in it." Idly examining the hilts in my grip, I offered a small smile. Her stance had relaxed and she already appeared more at ease once she heard I recognized and accepted my current limitations. When had she gotten so much of my personality down?

"I am sorry I did not visit when you fell ill."

"Our house doesn't have much in the way of space, Cassandra. Commander Cullen and Drusilla made sure I was rarely ever alone." Shock overwhelmed her strong features as I referred to her by her birth name. I rarely ever did it, but it was my way of saying there was no harm done.

"I also do not like company when I am not well. Chances are my sister would have chased you off. She is the same way except she gets much grouchier. She ran off Varric and even Dorian when they tried to visit."

"You two are very protective of one another. I had thought it would lessen after you grew used to being here but it appears I was wrong." My jaw tightened slightly. Of course, she wouldn't know why we were like this and probably always would be. The reaction was very knee jerk.

"We have always been this way."

"I often forget how close you and Drusilla are. It is quite...nice to see such displays. My understanding is that Cullen is just as close with his siblings." Right...the Pentaghast family is a cut throat one.

"I meant to ask around about Morrigan. Has she settled into the gardens okay?" I was unsure about how to talk to Cassandra about her family, so I changed the subject instead.

"How did you…? Nevermind. I do not know how she feels about being here. You would get a better answer from her." It had only recently started getting easier to keep myself from asking her to report like Odessa can in game. Word for word. It used to be exceptionally painful.

"Of course. I am eager to meet Keiran. I will see you later. Thanks for checking up on me. Happy to see you with slightly better dummies." Speaking of things from Haven.

"Yes, slightly." She repeated the word, bemused before making more dents and marks. She was likely still pissed at Varric for his omittance of Hawke's whereabouts. I couldn't blame the dude. Whether she lived or not...she was his closest friend and it was good to have her near.

"Maven…" Hm?

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the Hero of Ferelden went?"

"They are still trying to find a way to cure the Blight while they fight the false Calling. They are so close to the end of their lifespan, it will soon be hard for them to tell the difference between the fake one and their time. Even if they were here, they would be distracted." It was depressing to admit, but Cassandra didn't need sugarcoating.

"So, you don't know…" I shrugged.

"The books didn't say. It drove Drusilla and I nuts for a while. She still has a hard time accepting it, even if she understands."

"I see. Thank you, Maven." I offered her a wry smile before heading up into the main building, taking the steps as slowly as I could to avoid draining myself by the time I got to the top. That restraint was almost exhausting in itself. I was so used to my own pacing, it threw me off.

The progress of Skyhold was daunting enough to give me a mild sense of whiplash. The mixture of inquisition and elvhen influence showed throughout the hold, as expected. I spied the golden sheen of mosaics hanging from the walls just passed the balcony. When had they gotten to picking those up?

Drusilla sat across from Vivienne over a magical tome, likely conversing about Knight Enchanter specific spells. The hall wasn't packed but it was certainly not empty. No one group could be heard above the rest. It was all intermingling and I could see why most if the companions, save Varric, chose not to hang around. Morrigan was indeed in the gardens, but she sat at the gazebo, away from the glaring sun as she and her son spoke. Her face and tone softened noticeably over the years. At least when she spoke to Keiran. It showed in the game but it was even more obvious here.

"Pardon the intrusion." I greeted, stopping just short of the invisible barrier separating ground from the gazebo. Morrigan had already been watching me for a short time, but keeping up with her boy as well.

"I believe you are the one called Maven." She assessed easily and I smiled.

"Yes, I wanted to see you sooner but I was...unwell."

"Sickness is harder on people who aren't from here." Keiran's little voice stood out and I looked to him, elated.

"Well met. It is nice to finally meet you, Keiran."

"Mother said you knew things, but there are still things you don't know." His voice was so soothing and his words were only a mild shock. He sounded more suited for the All Knowing title we had obtained.

"Is it hard to be called All Knowing?"

"Very. You should ask Drusilla that some time. It is even worse for her." Morrigan smirked at my jest but refrained from chuckling in her usual way.

"Your sister was remarkably diligent when it came to caring for you. She reminds me of someone…"

"She does, doesn't she?" My question was as rhetorical as her trailing thought as we shared a look. She was probably referring to the Warden.

"I should be going back, though. Drusilla will get all mothering and naggy if I don't get something to eat and get more sleep." I rolled my eyes but nodded to them both before taking my leave.

"You just wanted to see us?" Keiran's almost eerie inquiry...it was almost like he was hinting at knowing how we saw them before; in our home world.

"Yes, we can speak more later."

Now to find something to eat. Just as I was about to scuttle down to the kitchens, I heard him.

"My lady, if you have a moment." That was such a cheap trick, but it worked. My whole body warmed in reaction to his voice as I paused in the doorway. Somewhere in our chess games, he had realized referring to me so formally made me flustered, and he might as well get off on it with how often he did it now.

"Cullen." At this point in the day, I was breathless and I caught him stop for a tick, worry waving over him.

"Would you like to join me for lunch? A scout brought me-" I smiled at him and touched his arm, swallowing my glee when I felt the muscles jolt under my hand.

Oh, yes. This was actually happening.

"My goodness, Commander. Feel the need to keep an eye on the frail one?" Confusion narrowed his eyes until he remembered our company. We were still in the main hall with all sort of minor dignitaries and politicking sorts about, watching us as subtly as they could.

"Anyone who thinks you are frail will deserve whatever comes to them." No matter how much time passed, I still soaked up all the new dialogue I heard. I giggled dumbly, a sign I'd probably absorbed too much of his flirtations. He was growing bolder as the days passed.

"What a flatterer you've become. I would love to join you for a bite." I tilted my head towards his as I slid my hand around to lightly grip his biceps. My stamina for the time being was mostly drained and I knew he could feel me lean into him more than I'd intended, slightly dizzy. By the time we arrived at his quarters, he had to help me sit down to keep me from falling.

"This old school flirting business is really nice on the ears. Thanks for helping me to my seat, you are such a gentleman. Do you really have food or did you use that to lure me here?" He handed me some water and a plate of cheeses, breads, and apples.

"I want to make sure that goes down alright before I give you anything meaty." Cullen had learned pretty quick in the time he had monitored my recovery. I tried to take my time eating. There was no need to hurt my stomach too.

"You are remarkable. About to pass out while hungry and you make a show in the middle of the main hall." He was leaning against his desk, facing me with an apple of his own in hand. It was a really good look for him. They needed that in game.

"They were the ones who couldn't mind themselves. What do you think they'll say?" It was nice to be in his office/room again. The smell of books, ink, booze, and him...was everywhere.

"I have no idea or interest in what goes on in the heads of nobles." He brushed off but I was grinning.

"One of the All Knowing Twins knows something about the Commander." I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively. At some point in our conversation, I'd sunk in my seat a bit. The unnatural posture oddly comfortable. My words struck gold as his face reddened faster than a lit match. Our conversation plus food made for a great combatant against my lightheadedness. I straightened in my seat now as he wandered back to his own chair to nibble at his own plate as he watched me and cooled down.

"You look like you're feeling better. Your face was starting to lose color again. I take it this is your first meal of the day?"

"Yes. Very unlike me."

"You tend to get "very unlike" you when you are unwell. Not that I am entirely opposed to your actions. It is nice to be able to have these moments." He beamed and I hid my reaction behind a mouthful of cheese.

"How do you feel about our situation right now?" Cullen asked, seeping into work mode. I grinned easily.

"My feelings haven't changed and they won't. This is not a losing battle, Cullen. The Inquisition will succeed in wiping out Corypheus and the Wardens will help. They may be vulnerable to the false Calling, but no more than one is vulnerable to demonic possession. They will not run from this. With the treaties, Vivienne's noble numbers, and Sera's Red Jenny morale boosters...we are steadily accumulating a grand army. The Inquisition will be unstoppable until they are no longer needed."

"You felt that from the beginning?" He believed me but still got so stunned by how certain I was.

"No, I knew it from the beginning. It was simply hard to accept such a serious change for a time."

"How can you be so sure? What told you that things were going to be the same here as in the books?"

"If our guesses at the past were right, then why can't what we've seen of the future be right too? There are small differences, but nothing result changing so far." I knocked a few times on his desk and blushed, berating my compulsive superstitions.

"What was that for?" Cullen smirked, almost like he knew.

"It, uh, just this thing back home. I said something about a thing that hasn't happened yet and...knocked on wood to make sure I didn't jinx myself and doom us all."

"I thought magic outside of science and technology didn't exist in your world." His curiosity was aimed at me and I wanted to sink deeper into my chair now.

"It doesn't. There are people who claim the existence of spirits, ghosts, and demons in our world, but I never witnessed anything there. You just left certain things alone to prevent opening up portals from that realm to let them in. Not unlike the Breach and Thedas. We know nothing of the beyond there and only have ideas and faiths galore. There are, however, superstitions that a certain number of people believe in. I am included in that…" I twiddled my thumbs, my embarrassment coming out more and more as I spoke.

"There is an almost sort of magic in the spoken word, no matter the world you are in. Words create and influence mindsets and form ideas. Countries have been destroyed by words alone just because they were spoken by people of nobility or, worse yet, royalty. I know many people who have been destroyed by their own words. They damned themselves…and I do not wish to have my words damn us." Flickers of darkness and a well dressed tall man with a wicked smile made me flinch almost violently, snapping my head in the direction of Cullen's bookshelves. This conversation was getting into dark places…

"Maven?" How much time had passed since I ended my monologue? I was doing so well.

"I have some business in Ferelden to handle. Would you happen to be feeling well enough to go with me?"

"Only if we can relax by the lake afterwards." I sighed, bringing my own hand up to lace my fingers with his.

Note: It's been extra extra busy here, my lovelies. I have been slow and just had my 2nd anniversary with my SO on Halloween! Gotta love pizza and soda (and wings). I have not been ignoring anyone, I swear. I will be trying to post another soon that is less filler-esque.


	25. Chapter 23: Luck and Knowing Things

Hey guys, I feel like I am forever late on uploads. Are you all liking this so far or are you skipping bits? I like to know how you feel about it so please leave me reviews.

(Drusilla)

I watched Maven leave Skyhold on horseback with a couple of other guards from the balcony.

"Does your sister know of your worsening nightmares, my dear? The demons trying to possess you are drawn to you en masse as you become stronger. Your display in the Fade made things worse, no doubt."

Ugh, the Fade. Don't say it. Saying it makes it real.

"We have only become more distant since they started...then more when they became worse. Her focus on training hasn't let up since her recovery. As soon as I said she could pick up a weapon and walk, she's been toeing the line. Hopefully, Cullen can promote better habits for her." I was such a hypocrite.

"And, from the ever growing bags under your eyes, _you've_ been trying study away a basic need."

"Yes, I'm lucky my memory and reaction time haven't faltered…yet."

"True, but I still recommend trying those face creams I mentioned the other day. I still have some spares I could stand to part with. The three of you all appear to have horrid dreams on a regular basis. The Commander, I understand, but neither you or your sister will say anything of yours." I wonder if she knew we all had PTSD.

"I wouldn't mind taking you up on your offer." I gave Vivienne a wry smile. Sometimes I forgot how good she was at getting her way.

"Of course, darling." She produced a container from the top of a stylish satchel, which didn't surprise me any. The Knight Enchanter knew how this exchange would go. I took it and my leave with a polite nod, choosing to drift over to the library and Dorian.

"Hello, Sparkler." I greeted, seating myself across from him.

"Drusilla. Has our dear enchantress finished yet another of her sly lectures on the importance of 'perfection in all things'?"

"I barely let her begin before I caved." I showed him the little container she had handed me and he rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Has Maven left with Cullen yet?" I nodded, almost sulking as I stared out the window. My eyes wanted to close and rest for a while. Even without a mirror, I knew I must have looked cravenly.

"You never told me about what that business at the Royal Palace was about."

"What business? We saved a schemey Empress who knew The Game and shoved the cost of losing down her throat, ate gaudy looking food, and left with an alliance in our pocket and Morrigan as an ally."

"You forgot your dance with The Iron Bull. No one there missed that. When we came back, it looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit."

"I was. Bull is an excellent dancer. Quite gentle too…" Dorian's smile reached his eyes, but his next words were coyly delivered.

"Have you ever considered pursuing something with him? Might help with your sleeping, if only a little."

"You are suggesting I use Bull to sleep better by sleeping with him." It wasn't a question.

"Nothing so crass but I don't know the man like you do. Have you never considered a relationship with him? Does his race-"

"Dorian, you know how I get whenever you mention me and anyone dating or whatever. I highly doubt he would be interested in shouldering my baggage, let alone sleep with me…" I muttered.

"On another note, how did your visit with your father go?" His mouth formed a line.

"Well played."

"It went well then."

"As well as it could go, I suppose. Then Odessa lightly chided me for leading her on. It was strange. For a moment I was afraid I would lose her friendship altogether and then expelled from the Inquisition. Yet the former scared me more than the latter." I blinked, shocked for a rare moment. How had the thought not occurred to me? That talk with the Inquisitor was so vital? Having always kept him in the Inquisition, I never considered ending their friendship. Dorian was an amazing friend here. Always the insightful Tevinter bookworm. I adored him...and AdoriBull, but that was during the playthroughs that didn't end with Bull's betrayal and/or romance.

"Our Inquisitor knows how to cherish the company she keeps."

"So it would seem." The Necromancer smiled. Successfully distracted.

If only, for now.

(Maven)

The water was clearer than I remembered. I repressed the urge to wince as I briefly wondered how much of our world Drusilla and I had taken for granted before we landed here. Glancing at Cullen, I was relieved to see him pondering with his gaze on a lily pad.

"How much did those books tell of the Templar Order?" I pulled my lips under my teeth. Was he trying to be this indirect? This was cute. I could play off of this.

"I recall one such templar going through quite a lot. He was in just about every book. The Hero of Ferelden came across him during its fall as Uldred and quite a few other mages chose to become abominations and blood mages. It was the first crack and the first trauma. The next spoke of the Champion of Kirkwall, dealing with almost the exact same dilemma on a city sized scale. This time, however, both his superior as well as the leader of the mage rebellion there were crazed with power and possession. Another trauma to add to an unwanted collection. Now, here he is, in the middle of one last battle between mages and templars...only to find their battle is a pawn in the scheme of one giant Tevinter bastard who would love to have both sides in his grasp. Even the Wardens are our now. Everything after this will be peaceful, especially once the lyrium battle is won." In my retelling, I had grasped his hand without thinking and he was watching me. Had I said something wrong? I bet I had…

"Sorry, that is not where I wanted the topic to go…" I laughed awkwardly, brushing stubborn strands behind my ear.

"You forget I asked." He gave a small sad smile.

"Still, I could have been so much vaguer. I could have just said that I know you went through a lot of bad and painful shit and then we could have moved on to making a lighter mood-" He was laughing. It wasn't even fake. This was genuine laughing, like I had just told him a good joke. The rarity of it stunned me as I watched, his jovial sounds making the corners of my mouth lift. Cullen was downright gorgeous when he laughed.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to laugh at you. You were becoming so distraught and I wanted to kiss you, but it felt like it might be improper to. Your story has a happy ending. Why would I be upset?"

As fine as I was with getting another kiss from the Commander, I was glad he didn't want to seem like he was just trying to shut me up. His consideration...and that little smirk.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"To have some real alone time with me?"

"I will not deny that, though, it is only half of it. Would you humor me? I am hoping this gives you some more luck on the battlefield, so that I might worry less while you're away." He showed me a familiar coin and I almost let out a giggle. I bit my lip and accepted the prized item, using it now to fidget. In all those times I changed up a response before, I found I could think of nothing to say at all.

"Thank you, Cullen. It may even give me more than luck." A grin and slanted look up at him told me he had advanced ever so slightly. My hands moved up to slither around his neck as I initiated a kiss. We shared so many now and I had yet to get over the feeling.

"I tend to forget myself around you. Just a little." The urge to sigh was hard to fight but I didn't want to seem too eager. Even if it was Cullen and it was hard to hold back.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Voice low and his eyes were on my lips.

"Just as long as you don't forget me." I teased him from his reverie. This date felt too short but one couldn't be greedy.

"How happy is the ending, exactly?" Cullen asked once we neared our mounts.

"Retire to a life on the countryside."

"Do I have company?" He asked after a while.

"Usually."

When we returned, Varric was there with Bianca. Not the crossbow. This was going to be difficult. Drusilla and Odessa were close by and my sister looked like she was about to pop if she didn't say something, but I had a feeling she was waiting for me.

"Where are we at in this?" I inquired with a sigh. The peaceful moments were far and few. Drusilla beelined towards me, grasped my arm and pulled me away.

"Veil?"

"You guys talk. Maven and I will get back to you." Night had long since fallen and it was dark when we entered our little home.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what to tell them. How much and what to not say. Everyone was looking at me and I didn't want to fuck things up." She said in a rush.

"She needs help getting down there for the key." I mused.

"Exactly. Then there's the heated exchange between them and...I don't know. Part of me thinks we should just let them go with her. It's only darkspawn."

"What should we say then? Trust her?"

"I mean...kind of. There is something she needs to get from the Deep Roads and she wants you guys to help her. That seems a bit more reasonable. There are tons of darkspawn in the area for one dwarf who knows what she's doing." Something was wrong.

"Hey, um-"

"I would really rather we not talk about how I look right now. I am well aware that I look like shit. We can send them on their way and I will deal with myself then."

"You aren't going with them?"

"No way. I hate the Deep Roads about as much as Varric does and I have too much built up anxiety to be useful in a fight. I need a drink...at least one. You feel free, if you want to see things go down yourself. I, um, things with you and Cullen look like they are going well. That's good. I am happy for you. Be safe, Maven."

She was gone before I could say anything but I decided I would only go with them if Odessa made sure Bull stayed behind. It was odd to think that she would be the one needing an eye on her while I went off to fight off hordes of darkspawn to help lock up a way in.

The door to the Herald's Rest opened and closed and I took it as my cue to go and tell Odessa our say. Sometimes, knowing things was such a pain in the ass.

(Drusilla)

I sat down and waved a little at Cabot. My eyes burned from lack of sleep but I knocked back a tankard of whatever he had given me.

"No book today?" I glanced up at the familiar voice. Donal Sutherland. He wasn't armored up and I only saw Voth hanging around upstairs. Sutherland was the fast learning farm kid who ended up starting his own company a lil like Bull but with help of the Inquisitor.

What was he doing downstairs?

"Nah. Needed a break from the reading."

"Would you like to drink with Voth and I?" How many nice boys like Sutherland had I turned down in my world? Without even knowing it sometimes. The others I shot down because I didn't care.

"The next time you're out and about on Inquisition orders, you'll come across a pretty archer. Recruit her. She won't let you down and, if you ask nicely, I am sure she will drink with you."

"What's...what's her name?" So, he already knew who I was.

"Shayd. Spitfire of a woman and she's more than a pretty face."

"Thank you, m'lady. I hope the drink does you good." He gave a little bow and retreated up the steps.

"That's the first time I think I've seen a man walk away with a smile on his face after trying to flirt with you."

"Odessa not bring you along the Bianca run with her and Varric?"

"Nah. She's got the Seeker and Viv on that. Your sister too, I think. It okay to let her go with them?"

"I'm not her Keeper, Bull. Anyway, I am more likely to hit her by accident than be any help and it's just darkspawn." A phrase I never thought I'd ever actually say. If this was origins, I'd be terrified and a lot less capable of focus. People seemed more flippant there about everything. Most were also ignorant of those things they were so easy going about. Like the mage circles and playing God.

"Still can't sleep?" I was relieved and appreciative that he didn't ask me if I was still afraid to sleep. The problem was, I needed to sleep. The only way I was going to let myself do that was by getting blackout drunk.

"Yeah." I nodded my head at Cabot to let him know to keep the drinks coming. This was stupid. I was being stupid. There was no need to worry about those who had survived all those years ago when we had escaped, but there it was. Somehow, these demons were strong enough to plant and reinforce our anxieties and deeply seated fears, even the most ridiculous ones. This should have been obvious. Just like the people in Origins, we underestimated the evils of this world. The people here call us All-Knowing when we are no better than they are.

I don't remember how many drinks I have had but this feels nice. Dreams are weird and blurry, like my inebriation went to sleep with me. Demons are blurs; prettily colored deformed things. Their words are pretty but there are things no level of drunkenness can alter like my knowledge of them and the damage their empty words have caused. The only nightmare I have and remember is the way my head feels the following morning. Bull must have carried me home or something because I haven't opened my eyes but I feel a mattress of some sort beneath me.

"I said things…" I murmur absently to no one. What did I tell Bull while I was wasted off my ass? My head still felt heavy with drink.

"Nothing too bad." Sounds from nearby and I squeak, launching myself into sitting position. My movement is too quick and my head falls back into the wall by my bed.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"I thought you knew I was here." He says sheepishly as I just choose to lie back down and heal my injured head. If only this magic worked on damaged pride and other feelings.

"No, I just figured I rattled on too much after drinking too much. What did I say?"

"You wish you could let yourself be more open to people like Maven is with Cullen. Do you trust anyone other than Maven?"

"I trust you." Rolling onto my side, I opened my eyes a smidge. Why had he stayed after bringing me here? He was sitting against the back wall, facing the door, per usual.

"You told me that too." His chuckle rumbled through me and I think I was smiling.

"Did you carry me home and tuck me into bed?"

"I was tempted to tuck you in so tightly you wouldn't be able to get up without help…" That sounded sexual somehow.

"That's not nice. What stopped you?"

"You asked me to stay and keep guard."

"And you did?"

"As soon as I told you I would stay, you held my arm and passed out." New worries surfaced. What had I done?

"Did I use my strongy powers by accident? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I didn't know if you would wake up if I moved and you haven't slept much recently."

"You're so sweet."

"Hey," He warned half-heartedly." None of that."

"Did I tell you that I like you? I like you, you know."

"Are you trying to soften me up?" Reaching over with my right hand, I lazily braced part of my weight on his shoulder. The warmth of his body startled me almost as much as hearing his voice had when I first woke a bit ago. He turned his head to face me, his expression was equal parts humor and accusation...or was that curiosity? I couldn't tell in this lighting. What was I trying to do again?

"Nah." I leaned forward just enough to press my lips against his and pulled away to lightly tap my index finger against his nose.

"Boop. Go to bed, Bull." I giggled to myself again and went back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 24: Separated

(Drusilla)

Maybe I should have gone with the others the other day. It was a mild regret I had in the morning when I recalled the cute little interactions between Varric and the rarely seen Bianca. Their relationship was so strange to me. It was so toxic and painful but also kind of endearing. She was probably over it, at least, for the most part. Varric seemed more likely to pine over those "what if" scenarios forever and that just seemed so horrible to me. It terrified me that I could be like that, unable or even just so unwilling to move past such a loss; death or romantic.

" _Would you two just get a room?"_

" _Sorry, Inquisitor."_

A chuckle snuck through the dread as I sat up and stretched. They were still on their way to the Hinterlands, if I remembered correctly. Time and distance...again, I preferred how it worked in game rather than in real time. If no one had anything for me to do, I guessed I would just study or something. Aside from healing, I hadn't really perfected anything else. Even my ability with fire had it's limits and my currently learned Knight Enchanter skills only worked about eighty percent of the time. It was definitely progress, but by no means something I wanted to face off against a Blighted Tevinter Magister with a literal God complex with.

Too many people here knew my face after everything up to this point and I needed to seek out a place to just be alone with my books. It sounded almost too cliche but I would prefer to not stay cooped up in the house. The only problem once I stepped through the Skyhold tower doors was bypassing the gossiping nobles. They usually spoke of the Inquisitor's relationship with Cullen or whoever.

"Ah, there she is. The other one went with the Herald."

Oh, no.

"Did you hear about what was seen last night?"

Don't look. What last night?

"That ox man carried her into her house like they were a pair of newlyweds. What do you think their relationship is?"

Fucking really? Getting drunk here was beginning to be a real pain the next day.

"Well, you saw them dancing in the Winter Palace. They could hardly look away from one another. I heard they had these little smiles on their faces, like they had an inside joke or some sort of secret."

That's enough of that. I made a point to look over at them with a grin on my face.

"She heard us."

"What makes you say that?" This sarcastic remark almost made me laugh outright. Almost.

Ugh, just walk faster. These stupid noble fucks were needed for their funds or something, so it wasn't like I could set them on fire. Might be able to prank em with Sera, though. Ants in pants might give her a snicker. Now, I know there was a room here I could study in...just how to go about finding it. I weaved through people until I reached stairs heading down. There was a small study like place in here covered in dust and cobwebs. It would be perfect.

Low sounds hummed in this room and I had never considered there being remnants of magic here, but it made sense. This enclosed space should have made me feel so claustrophobic. Maybe, on a normal day, it would remind me of horrible childhood experiences. Today, it was the only place I wanted to be. Did Dorian know of it? He might have a heart attack if he did and the dustmites didn't get to him first.

How was it that he couldn't hear the humming of this room? I brushed off the seat of the chair as best I could and sat down to read more about the ways all magic was related and could even increase the power of an attack or level of focus.

" _That oxman carried her into her house like they were a pair of newlyweds."_

What happened last night? I know I didn't sleep with Bull, but-

My eyes bugged and I nearly let my head fall into my book.

I kissed him. How did I manage to forget that?! That was kind of important. Kind of. This was The Iron Bull we were talking about and the dude has done more than kiss plenty of people. How was this different to me? It was probably because I liked him. It was definitely because I liked him.

" _Have you ever considered pursuing something with him?"_ Fuck you, Dorian. Get the shit out of my head.

This was also the first time I had kissed anyone...in a while.

Great! Now, I won't be able to focus on anything that I had wanted to learn today. This guy might get me killed. Who knew how much longer we had until all that crazy shit with Corypheus went down?

I had an idea and I didn't like the numbers.

Nobles pissed me off, no matter where they were from. I had a feeling that if Odessa had been a human noble, she would have rubbed me similarly. Okay, that was a lie. It was difficult just thinking about Odessa as anything other than the loveable warrior Inquisitor queen that she was.

There was something I remembered wanting to do, what was it?

Implementing modern day stuff from my world here. Like defibrillators and stuff like that. There was that really cool thing Dorian taught me to do too but wasn't there more I could learn? Maybe help Dagna recreate showers? That would be pretty brilliant but I didn't really want to be in contact with anyone right now unless I was absolutely needed.

 _Or…_

Or I could just go down to the tavern and act like a normal adult human being around him. I was in my thirties, for fuck's sake. How much did I have to drink last night if I was able to do that and tell him such personal things? I was way more reserved than that; way more scared. That was one of the many things I might as well have blurted out. At least it wasn't the bad thing.

Glancing about the study, I briefly wondered if there were any books that weren't too ancient and fragile to take with me. It would have to wait.

I had something I needed to get out of the way now, but how? What was I going to tell him? Ask him? Whatever. I'll figure it out when I see him. Maybe, if I am lucky, nothing even needs to be said.

Not long after walking down the steps outside of the main tower, I caught Bull out with his Chargers. It was always nice to see them altogether like that.

"Hey, Dru. Wanna go on a mission with us?"

"This is new. What kind of mission are we talking about?" I had never considered the Inquisitor possibly leaving tasks for the other companions while they were away. It was just so normal to think that they stayed here and did whatever around skyhold. Now that thought seemed so stupid. How was I still so used to thinking about this place as an in game world rather than real life?

"The Boss asked us to head back to the Hinterlands and find those mage caches. You know where those are, right?" I pivoted from one foot to the other, considering it.

"Maven is better at the geographical stuff but I know general areas well enough. I don't mind tagging along if your Chargers don't."

"Pretty sure even Skinner is okay with you and you know that's saying something." Too true. I had to admit, the idea of working and fighting with Bull and the others was exciting.

 **Later…**

This was weird. I wasn't regretting my decision to join them, but it was weird. I was out doing a free roam with them, and it was fun, but doing it without my sister made it weird.

Maybe it had been all of that nursing her back to health when she got sick and us never doing missions without the other.

It had been agreed that one of us would go while the other stayed. Maven went.

We weren't even that far away from one another once we reached the Hinterlands. Same place different spots.

"Not having fun with us, Dru?"

"I am still getting used to traveling without my sister nearby." Admitting it wasn't hard and it was better to be distracted by this than Bull or- hell forbid- the handsy shadows of that fucking Fade Nightmare. I despised how dreams and emotional affects of things clung to me more than the events themselves by now.

Worse yet, the events from my world and the Fade fight from what felt like yesterday appeared to have joined forces for a true night terror combo. Lovely.

Ugh.

Focus.

Focus.

Focus. Focus on what?! Bull?! Well...that was pretty easy. No matter how many times I saw the qunari, I was consistently in awe of him. It felt half attraction and half scientific appreciation, which, for me, was basically the same thing. There was also a pulling urge to sit him down and work out all of the knots I knew were in his body. Occasionally, I would catch the uncomfortable shift of muscle over something that was neither more muscle or bone. Watching him still fight and even use that pain as fuel made me itch.

It wasn't like I could say anything, though. We both used what we could in order to keep fighting and stay motivated. I had to try and make my glances a bit more subtle. Not that it really mattered. Chances were he already knew I stared, looked, and wanted to get my hands on him for one reason or another. Maybe he even knew the reasons and that I was too chickenshit to approach him for anything more intimate than a chat or heal. The small knowing smiles he shot my way every so often told me I was right and he wanted me to know I was.

He had the eye of nearly every woman we passed, even some men. Save for a patch up, there was nothing he needed from me that he couldn't get somewhere else. Even the patch up but I just happened to be the easiest to find.

Fuck, that took a depressing turn. It was even more difficult to keep a positive outlook with these demons. The despair and terror ones were the worst and I was thankful the pride demons weren't falling through holes in the sky just yet. We avoided those, anyways, without Odessa around, it was pointless to engage them.

"I can never get over how beautiful it is out here," Dalish began from my left."You would think with all the traveling we do, I'd be over it." That worked a smile out of me.

"I know what you mean. If you like it here, you would have loved the view from my place back home. Especially at night. Lights and a nearly glowing waterfront view. It was just the reflection of the lights across the ocean, of course, but it always made me feel at ease." This information would hardly faze her or the others. I knew The Iron Bull kept his team in the know and trusted the information to stay within it.

"You've adapted so well, many of us forget you fell out of a green hole in the sky." I paused and surveyed the group. None seemed to disagree and I even felt a little blooming sensation in my chest.

"Thank you. Things were so unsteady, at first. The people here have really helped in Maven and I's transition."

"Some more than others, hm?" Dalish's tone turned mischievous and I set a flat look at her.

"Of course. Those who we are more familiar with will make us feel more at home, right? Normal." The word almost felt unnatural as I said it. I probably sounded like Sera. Normal might as well be her favorite non made up word. Dalish made a face at my flippant response. It was true and I knew that all she was trying to do was get a little rise out of me.

We were two out of five when night fell and we set up camp. Dalish had a fire going, Skinner and Krem were out doing a perimeter check while hunting as a side quest, and the rest of us sat around that fire or set up our tents. I was silently berating myself for forgetting to bring a night cap.

"I'm sure enough of that reading will knock you right out." Bull's rumbling voice jolted me out of my sulking, my hand darting to my chest before I pinned him with a half-hearted glare. The corner of his eye creased upwards and I caught the grin.

"At least I know I won't have nightmares, then." I flipped through the pages, resisting the urge to dog-ear a few. Dorian would lose his mind if he saw anymore evidence of my habit. He should have seen the medical books I used in college and kept around my house as reference. They were probably a little thicker because of the sticky notes and corner folds I'd filled them with.

"Is it demons? Chief always talks about how they shit up everything." That was Krem. I had slept just fine the night Bull tucked me into bed. The morning, however, had not treated me as well.

"He's right. They do. Back home, we didn't have demons that emerged with a physical existence. They stayed with us in the form of memories of things we feel we are unable to get passed. Sometimes we have no control over the memory returning. Things like trauma and guilt tend to stay with us. These events we feel we never should have lived through but still did. They call it fighting your inner demons and stuff like that. Few actually believe in demons and demonic possession nowadays."

"They used to?" Dalish leaned a little closer, probably having warmed to how we were both mages, making me less a threat and more likely to help her learn more. I shrugged.

"There is no magic in my world, but there was a time where women who were suspected of witchcraft were given unfair trials and burned at the stake or thrown in the river with a rock tied to their foot. The next major era or age after that was demonic possession and asylums. Those thought to be possessed were either made a way not unlike your Tranquil or they called in someone of faith to exorcise whatever demon they thought was there."

"Burnt at the stake? Thrown in a river? How was this allowed to happen without magic in your world?" I smiled sadly.

"Sounds like something a male shem would do." Skinner sneered, her hostility palpable as I told my stories.

"Sometimes it wasn't just men. Some women would frame one another. You could get hung, burned alive, or drowned for the stupidest things. Being too old or too young, too fertile or infertile, having a bump on your nose or being too lovely. The list goes on."

"What about these asylums? Are they like the Circles here? You said there was a method similar to Tranquility."

"Yeah, but some of those girls had it made," I said, changing tune to cover up my growing discomfort."Back then, those doctors didn't know women could get off the same as men could until these asylums were implemented. I mean, a patient would be diagnosed with mania or whatever, the doc would use a toy to give her an orgasm, and she would stop. They literally thought these women were cured by orgasms." I left out the part about electroshock therapy and lobotomies...and the likelihood of rape and the other forms of abuse. Most of them thought it was hilarious and seemed to need a good laugh after the morbid shit.

"How'd that patrol go? Boring?" My question was hopeful. If they had found something, then cooking it would keep them preoccupied for a little longer. I kind of wanted to go off and practice some entropy spells or something. It was nice here but I felt just a bit too stifled and claustrophobic right now.

"We caught a few rabbits to add to a stew or something, but there wasn't a soul around."

"Cool. Then me taking a walk should be just fine." I stood and patted Bull on the shoulder when he sent me a look that questioned my going out alone.

I should have just stayed put or had him join me. Instead, I just stuck to wanting to be alone for a bit.

I had forgotten about the rogue templar outpost and realized too late I lacked experience fighting against templars. Being around the ones in Skyhold had spoiled me. It was probably by a stroke of luck alone that I was still alive, really. This group was planning to use me as some sort of ransom pawn or something because my reputation precedes me.

The weirdest thing was that some of them weren't complete assholes. For now, I was stuck knowing almost exactly what it was like to be stuck surrounded by templars who would strike me down if I seemed possessed. Worse yet was how mute these people felt due to their training and hatred. Cullen was one but he lacked the intense hatred and dependence on lyrium. Even if the lyrium bit was a work in progress.

These motherfuckers looked strung the fuck out on the regular and I was wondering who their supplier was. This was not a small encampment. There were at least ten or twenty of them here...and then it hit me. The assholes were the ones having bad withdrawal symptoms while those higher in rank were still going strong. This would also explain their weakness even during the beginning of he rebellions. Their faces were scarily familiar when they found out I knew how to make the blue stuff. It was so long since I last saw an expression like that, but I didn't speak after I saw it. I was too traumatized by the memory.

I knew I needed to get out of here, though. Surely, Bull and the others had figured out that I'd fucked up during what was supposed to be a leisurely walk. This was one of those situations that pissed me off because I needed saving. It was either that or wait for their supply to dwindle to nothing and I knew my psyche would not last that long. If my eavesdropping targets were right, I had only been here for a few hours and I already flinched whenever a Templar stepped too close to me.

"Sorry about that." One of them said, sitting down a ways in front of me, holding a folded blanket. As the night weighed in, I did find it was getting rather cold. Was I shivering this whole time? The body was terrible at warming itself. Even if it was an act of kindness, my shoulders still hunched in when he draped its warmth around me. This guy had to be the leader of the band of them.

"Why are you all still out here? You know the Inquisition has Templars, right?" The man nodded, still somehow able to hear my trembling voice and make sense of what I was saying.

"This is a rather uneven band we've wrangled together. Some are too afraid of the Tevinter magister to even think about joining the Inquisition and others really want to join. We are stronger in numbers so none have left, but we are lost in this." Now I wasn't really one to trust someone right off the bat, but there was some truth to what he was saying and I had a feeling that it was what he was relying on in order to possibly sway me or something.

"So...I am essentially a trading item? You know you can literally walk to Skyhold and ask to join up, right?" There was a gleam of something flashing over his face and it was all I needed to know I had him. That tiny and temporary shift in expression. I hadn't considered this band was already somehow in cahoots with Corypheus. Leliana would have rolled her eyes at my forgetfulness.

All in all, his plan had failed. I was live bait. From what I could put together, the plan was for them to trick me into convincing Bull and the Chargers that they wanted to join, have everyone get too comfortable and the Templars to, essentially, kill them all in their sleep.

This was a rather hole filled plan. Did Corypheus really lead this bunch or was it someone like Florianne? The nervous chuckle bubbled out before I could stop myself.

"What are you-"

"Captain!" One man shouted, cutting him off as he ran towards camp with one other man, out of breath.

"What is it, Breckett? Where is Statworth?"

"We were scouting for the Inquisitor and their group like you asked and we finally found them heading down from behind a waterfall. They stopped and made a camp at the cabin….she..." As he spoke, I watched their "Captain's" face. The reporter was lost in his story and he was too frantic to know restraint even in front of a captive. There was a tightness in his face as his eyes flickered to me. This was not turning out to be something he wanted me to hear. My attention shifted back to Breckett. All I had caught from his bumbling was they had finished their mission with Varric and Bianca and night fell before they could reach a camp with scouts and guards, so they took up temporary refuge in the cabin we recruit Blackwall at.

"Statworth didn't keep his hands to himself when it was his watch with the other dark haired woman," He briefly paused and pointed to me. All I did was raise an eyebrow as I picked up on where this story was going. Honestly, I was getting pretty pissed at this story. I was also recalling something about being able to still connect to the Fade despite being around all of these musicless lumps of metal. I just had to hit them really hard.

"Calm down and-" I let out a 'tsk' sound, effectively interrupting the Captain yet again.

"He's saying, your minion tried to force himself on my twin sister only to get something pointy forced into his jugular. You should have just done the obvious thing and gone to Skyhold once you heard where the Inquisition was settling. Instead, you try and kidnap a pair of really fucked up and angry twins who never wanted to be here in the first place. Not that we can really blame you for your ignorance, but we've been kidnapped before….most of those assholes are dead too." Talking wasn't my usual thing here, but there was a chance there were too many opponents for me to face alone and I was hoping to stall until they arrived. My chances for a timely rescue increased upon their arrival because, knowing Bull and the others, Dalish or one of them had noticed something off and followed them.

Fucking hell...since when was I putting so much faith in someone other than Maven?


	27. Chapter 25: Reunion

(Drusilla)

It was just a dream. Nothing had even actually happened yet and I was feeling nausea and panic creep around in me. I forced it to just fucking stay there with words. Were some of them moving closer? They were all too close. Too close. It wasn't helping against the claustrophobia.

" _Sophia! Maven!" No...those voices can't be here. They don't exist here. We're supposed to be safe!_

" _You fought again, didn't you? Why, Sophie? You two were doing so well. You're so popular here. You and your sister. Twin delights! Come on!" His grip hurt and I scratched frantically at it with my free hand._

" _No! Maven! Maven, where are yo-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _My face shot to the side sharply, cheek stinging._

" _You twins have been here for a year! We take care of all of your needs here and don't ask for much in return when you owe us for all the trouble you give! Tonight will be special. Tonight, you become just like the others. You get a...tattoo. Just like the others." I was immediately quiet; fearful. His tight grip is now on my shoulder and it makes me sick._

" _Maven…"_

[Odessa]

We lost sight of the Templars but it didn't matter once we caught sight of the smoke and even heard something vaguely similar to screaming. Maven had taken care of her attempted kidnapping well enough, but there was an odd feeling about her. Her breathing, for example, was like a calming exercise that looked like it wasn't really working. It was made worse by how much of the Templar's blood she had managed to get on herself.

Krem and the rest of the Chargers approached us from the left. Iron Bull had his mask on but I knew him well enough to know he was pissed. Where was Drusilla? Maven's eyes searched the group with the same question on her mind before turning her eyes to the smoke streaming up. I followed her train of sight and could nearly hear her thoughts swarming from here.

"Don't tell me she's over there…"

"Let's just go and get her-" Maven took off running before I could even finish my sentence.

"How did she end up with rogue Templars?" I called over to Bull as we raced after Maven. Either she had taken something to alter her speed or something else was fueling her because it was hard to caught up with her.

"I shouldn't have let her go on a walk by herself but she wanted to be alone and I thought since my boys had done a perimeter run, it was safe." Bull huffed out. How was he to know how far from the camp she would venture?

Upon entering the rogue templar camp, we saw we weren't really needed. Every single one of the Templars had fallen, fire that could only have started with magic raged around two figures sitting within the camp, further back. Maven had never acted like this before and I didn't have a clue what caused this reaction until we got closer. Drusilla was nearly fetal in her posture and leaning into her sister's embrace. Her older sister's weapons were on either side of the twins, abandoned so she could comfort her sibling. There was a strange feeling in the air when I stepped closer.

"Careful, Boss. I have a feeling this goes a little deeper than just a bad thing that happened to them when they were kids." We should have brought Cole with us. He would be able to help us unravel the situation. I made to take another step, but Bull stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me handle this." He muttered as he kept his step loud and slow on purpose to let them know he wasn't trying to sneak up on them. Why was he being so careful? Then Maven's head lifted so fast it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash. I was close enough to see her eyes. One might think she'd been raised by wolves with how she snarled at his outstretched hand. He murmured something I couldn't hear but I saw her grip on her sister soften. All I gathered was something about the Templars caused Drusilla to lose control of her magic and start a fire in the camp, alerting us. Maven may have sensed what was happening, which sent her charging to her rescue. By her lack of reaction, Drusilla seemed- no, was unconscious. Her outburst exhausted her and she now slumped into Bull's hold as he adjusted her. Maven stood, having sobered a little, but her eyes stayed fixated on her sister and she kept pace with The Iron Bull, her little sister's staff latched to her back and her own weapons at her sides.

"What the shit is going on?"

"Somehow, I feel these weren't Templars who wanted to join up with us. Why would they try to take our own? It makes no sense."

"They're either stupid or not the masterminds behind things….or both." Varric shrugged while still staring at the mess left behind.

"Or this was a cleverly laid out trap meant to set off the twins and make em look crazy…" Iron Bull deduced.

"We can find out once we get back to Skyhold and we are going straight back."

"You know a lot about this, Tiny?" The dwarf asked.

"Last time I saw anything like it was after Seheron. Lots of runners and desertion." He was still actively avoiding the words "Tal Vashoth" even though he was now considered one by his people.

Maven continued to silently stay by her sister's side. The Qunari had carefully laid her down on Maven's bedroll, already appearing to know she wouldn't be sleeping until Drusilla woke.

When the younger twin did awaken, it was with a scared scream in the middle of the night. Maven held her until she quieted, immediately recognizing the one who held her as non threatening. Neither spoke for a long time.

From my understanding, Maven hardly had dreams anymore, but still had the occasional night terror. Perhaps, she remembered how bad it got before Thedas. We got an explanation of the rogue Templar camp once our mage companion calmed down. She hadn't meant the fire or the freak out, but things became too stifling and familiar in a way that brought out the worst in her like the times with the terror demons.

Whatever they heard, as far away from them as it was now, it still managed to freak them out. I didn't want to tell them that I could hear it. I wonder if they already knew about how my hand gave me a little insight into what my companions saw when attacked by certain demons. How haunted looks flickered over the faces of the twins. Even waking up from a night terror meant she had gotten some sleep and it showed. Drusilla, for once, looked well rested. It was nice to see, a relief even.

I knew of their troubles, even the ones Bull was still having right now. The one he might have for quite some time. He may have his boys, but now he was away from the comforts of structure his people's culture provided him. Structure equated to sanity with him. Even if he didn't talk about it with anyone and even if this freed him as Solas would say, The Iron Bull was still raised Qunari with the perspective allowed by their teachings. I knew little about them other than my classes and his tellings. Was this really the best thing for him? Glancing over to Drusilla and Maven, I had to wonder if all of their choices were entirely unbiased. It was plain that they had accepted this as their reality some time ago, but there was something odd about this? Were the Qunari people that likely to cut allegiances with the Inquisition if we had managed to save the Dreadnought and risk the Chargers?

My head dropped some and I sighed. Perhaps, I had spent too much time around the more paranoid of my people. Leiliana didn't even know how to feel about them and all of their knowledge, but we sure are lucky they chose our side. Whatever their reasoning. Plus, they were rarely wrong and seemed to know the outcomes certain choices. They had to know what information about the Inquisition outside of it could sell for! Yet they didn't seem to care.

If only I could express to them my own gratitude for their joining us.

Maven had recently let it slip to me that everyone was going to need my help in some way and that helping them would secure their loyalty and assistance later. We had done Varric's, Dorian's, and Iron Bull's "loyalty missions", as she'd called them, already and Solas had just let me know he had a friend who needed help badly. He had been holding back but he still looked pained.

Drusilla gets my attention later and states we should continue with work.

"Going to Skyhold right now will only impede that work. We need to help Solas, right? Back at the Plains." It was still shocking to see her know so much when I knew the few words the twins had sent back and forth to one another didn't include mention of this mission. I tried not to find it unsettling.

"Can you tell me what to expect?"

"It will be a sad sight. The things he worries about are no different from what you worry about. No one wants to see their friend corrupted and used for something they were not meant for." Drusilla's words held dark undertones and I noticed that Bull seemed to catch them as well. Was it since the Winter Palace or before it that he seemed to hover around her? Did he see her emotional and mental state as a threat or was he keeping an eye on her for other reasons?

"Destroy the pillars. There is no way to save her, but there is a way to free her." She was still unstable but she was coming back from it the more we walked. It was good to believe her. They had yet to be wrong even if Solas didn't always want to believe them.

I doubted he would like this news any better.

(Maven)

Loyalty quests pained me, most of the time. This was no different. It was the only time I looked at a Pride demon and felt mournful above anything else.

Drusilla's barriers were becoming easier for her, I noticed as I barely felt the one that fell over me in a wave of warmth. This time, she stayed back and kept the mages who summoned the spirit in a bubble as she glowered at them. Even if she was better now that we were away from that whole Templar scenario, if there was anything that would piss her off enough to risk another episode, it was recognizing someone being used to do something against their will.

If it wasn't for Solas she would have killed them all herself. No one liked to be used but this was an example of what could have happened to us back home. Not in the same way but the message is the same.

We could have died.

What startled me was when she stayed to watch Solas kill them. Something in the way she observed said she needed to see this. Like it was a reminder that those who had used us were almost all dead or no longer a threat to us. She watched Solas dispatch the killers but not his interaction with his dying friend. I understood that we didn't need to watch it because we already knew how it went, but still.

I fell into stride with her and grabbed her hand. We both needed some comfort and Drusilla didn't pull away.

"Are we doing any good?" She asked quietly, as her paced slowed. "Or are we just witnesses? We're changing things here and there and we know we win, at the end. But can we honestly say we're helping?"

"I don't know. You can heal people and I'm saving us all time by knowing where to go. Pretty sure that's helping. So, yeah. We're doing good."

"H-how are things with you and Cullen? I know we don't talk about relationships much but I've missed our talks."

"You should try him at chess sometime. After a few plays, he kicked my ass and now I really have to work to win."

"Do you have the lucky coin? I've noticed you've been doing better in fights lately."

"I didn't know you were superstitious…" I teased and she rolled her eyes but finally smiled. We had managed to wander a ways ahead out the others. That meant out of earshot of Bull and the others, but mainly Bull.

"How are you and our Reaver?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, come on. What's this I heard about him carrying you back to our place and even staying? I didn't even hear it from you. I had to hear it from those no life nobles."

"Nothing happened. I got wasted off my ass again so I could sleep. I only found out later that Bull took me back and that I asked him to stay...and that he actually did." There was nothing I could miss from her expressions and tone.

"Something had to have happened. Even if it was menial." She huffed out a sound that could rival one of Cassandra's disgusted noises.

"In my half drunk and half awake stupor. I may have kissed him before passing out again." I almost tripped over my own feet when I heard her say that.

"Do you remember anything else?" Her shoulders lifted and fell but she offered me a small smile.

"I remember flirting with him most of the night and liking the kiss."

"You minx!" My grin nearly overtook my face at her words and we both laughed as one of us got to say something from the game that we had always wanted to say. That laughing too. Laughing felt nice after all the depressing moments.

"So, what are you going to do once he confronts you about it? You know how this goes."

"Haven't thought things out that far yet…"

"Do you want something with him?"

"I'm not opposed to it. I always enjoy his route and he's…"

"What?"

"Can I really say it, though? I never tried anything after our lives finally leveled out to normal before...here. Like you did. I guess, if I had a type, it would be guys like him." Was it just me or did she seem to remember a little more than a drunken kiss that she wasn't telling me? Like something they may have spoken about that she wasn't going to tell me anytime soon.

"He's also an anatomical masterpiece." She murmured, slightly dazed about something or other. Yeah, there was definitely something I wasn't being told about.

"Best figure out a reply before he sneaks into our place and seduces you in the night, hmm?"

"Speaking of, where were you that night?"

"I just fell asleep in Cullen's office." I waved off, yet my reddening face betrayed me.

"You slept in more than his office. You slept on a mattress next the Commander, didn't you? You called me a minx."

"I didn't mean to. We were playing a game." Well, that didn't sound much better contextually.

"Who won?"

"Him, but only by default that time because I was too exhausted to continue and passed out."

"You really like him. Good. Drusilla greatly approves." She snarked with her brows bouncing suggestively and we almost collapsed into a fit of giggles again. Then, something seemed to occur to her and her shoulders slumped.

"Shit...the mage caches...we didn't get through more than two before I got my dumbass kidnapped."

"Oh, shush. We can go back to that and find the others in no time."

"Yeah! This time, though, you need to lead the way. My sense of direction is complete shit."


	28. Chapter 26: Off my Game

(Maven)

Eventually, we all made it back to Skyhold after finding the caches. What Drusilla and I had forgotten was the distinct lack of Blackwall, but we both knew exactly what it meant.

"Maven, you're back…" Cullen sounded nearly breathless and just stared at me for a moment.

"You can't be that shocked to see me uninjured, Commander. That's mean." I teased and he shook his head.

"You were all away for quite some time. I, um, I missed you." He admitted, softly.

Oh. Wow. Cullen uses puppy eyes and it is super effective. My heart…

"I also heard that something happened while you were in the Hinterlands. Something about a kidnapping? What was that about?" He was still clearly assessing me for damages.

"Rogue templars under Corypheus. Nothing worth noting. Drusilla and I made short work of them. When did Blackwall disappear? We should really be going if we don't want him to be hanged." The poor guy could hardly figure out what part to grasp onto.

"Hanged?! You know where he is then?"

"Of course I do. We need to head to Emprise du Lion immediately. He's trying the retribution thing." Without thinking, I grasped his hand to lead him to the war room. When he cleared his throat, I turned back and only then realized what I had done.

"I don't mind the talking if you don't." I quipped with a smirk and almost squee'd when he squeezed my hand. Thank the Maker for self control. Grown women don't squee.

"I doubt I ever minded the chatter." He shot back before I opened the door to enter the main tower. Dorian appraised us with a knowing grin as we momentarily interrupted his perusal of the library.

"Wait, where's Drusilla?" Odessa seemed shocked to not find her next to me and I considered the chances of her being at our house.

"Herald's Rest," Leliana stepped in, not missing a beat." Even though she seems to have fully recovered from what happened during the mission in the Hinterlands. We thought it best for her to take a break from this meeting. Iron Bull promised to keep an eye on her progress. Last I heard, she's taken to arm wrestling anyone who is willing as a way to hone her skills as Knight Enchanter." She looked to me.

"You can also sit this out. I know you had your own reaction to what happened in the Hinterlands. You said Thom Ranier was in Emprise du Lion."

"Cut the crap, Leliana. You already knew most of this stuff about him and just thought it trivial for the time being. However, I think you are right about it being best for my sister and I to sit out traveling for the time being. Just until Bull says she's really gotten it out of her system. I could do with some sparring...I might even ask Varric for some help. His traps are awesome." Shifting to leave, I stopped just before I could open the doors.

"Inquisitor, Commander...if both of you could see me before you head out, I had hoped to talk with you both." Then I was out. I hated how right Leliana was and admitting it to her had only seemed easy. It left a bad taste in my mouth but I knew she still harbored suspicions of us.

[meanwhile...]

(Drusilla)

"This is so stupid…" I grumbled into my sorry excuse for a drink. Blackwall had pissed off to save one of his old dude buds from a public hanging and I couldn't even go and yell at him until he came back to get judged by the Inquisitor.

Also, most of the bar patrons here had resigned to not take me up on my arm wrestling challenge.

"You know, for someone who lost their shit in the woods, you look a lot better now than before we left." Krem plopped down in the seat across from me and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I'm fine. After we helped Solas in the Plains, he fucks off to do whatever, and now I'm stuck at home being babysat by mercenaries. Don't get me wrong, Krem. You guys are great but I get so pissed when things don't turn out the way I think they're supposed to."

"A lot of things piss you off." Krem shrugs and props his arm up onto the table, making me smile. Finally, a distracting proposition from a man that is equal parts appealing and doesn't involve sexy time of any kind.

"Up for the challenge?" He snarks and I slam the rest of my tankard with one hand and bring up my other to grasp his.

"Unless I'm sick or dying, I'm pretty much always up for a challenge." Rocky counted down from three and I got to work on the spell endurance of my drunkenly named "strongy powers" without really using much of my magic. Turns out, that I only needed to focus a little because of alcohol. The other half of my thoughts was on adenosine triphosphate and how it might actively be playing a part in the spell or just making it so I don't pass out hyperventilating to keep up with the physiology.

It started off with Krem almost pinning me in the first three seconds before my spell kicked in. Everything had to be gradual as I tested my limits because I didn't want to accidentally tear off Krem's swordarm. At this point, we are evenly matched and I can up things a little.

"You don't like talking your shit out, do you?" He assessed and I nearly snorted at his rather Bull-like words.

"No. I am a repressor of all things that bug me enough. Why? You offering to help me talk through my problems?" Krem barked out his own short laugh.

"I am definitely the wrong guy for that job. No wonder the Spymaster asked us to stick around and take a break."

"She's a huge pain in the ass sometimes, but she knows her shit." I digress as I upped the ante, now able to see evidence of a strain in the muscle drawing around the warrior's neck. Just a hint more and I'd have him beat.

"Damn." He hissed once the back of his hand hit the wooden table, but he was grinning.

"Hey, Chief. She might just be able to take you on." For the first time that evening, I peek over at Bull. I already knew he'd been watching us. The qunari watched everything and too intently. I had a feeling Leliana may have even tapped into some measure of guilt for allowing one of their living resources to get plucked up by the enemy on his watch. It was my fault but I didn't want to apologize. I had a hard time keeping my eyes on his because part of me felt bad.

It was years since my last real episode and it'd happened around a guy who I liked and even respected...and who feared losing his structured lifestyle despite now being considered Tal-Vashoth. There weren't Templars in my world, so it was very different. This crazy magic nonsense was new too and it fucked with me in those situations...the templars wouldn't have bugged me so much if I wasn't a mage. At least, not in the same way.

"Templars would freak out any mage but this was different, wasn't it?" Bull actually sat down across from me with a fresh tankard that smelled funny.

"Yeah…" I grunted, bringing my arm up onto the table.

"Usually when something weird feels like its getting to me, I find someone to hit me with a stick. Doesn't really seem like your thing, though."

This fucking bastard...I remembered that part and the comical exchange between Odessa and him. I let out a snort before chuckling a little. The Inquisitor even went so far as to try and understand without asking questions. It's the usually thing with Bull during times like that, so she was getting to know him pretty well. When demons frazzle up the Bull and he asks you to hit him with a stick, you don't ask questions. You just do it or give the stick to someone else.

"I don't let people beat things out of me. It's...never worked." Tiptoe. Tiptoe. Gotta be careful what I say to this Sherlock Holmes in a Qunari body.

"Yeah. I picked up on that pretty quick. You and you sister are more likely to get plastered or throw yourself into work until you're too exhausted to stand or remember anything. We can't have a drunk healer on the battlefield."

"Which is exactly why I'm doing this. Now are you going to keep talking or are you going to arm wrestle me?"

"You actually want to do this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you afraid I'll hurt you? I've only had one drink. If I pull a muscle of five in your arm or something, I promise to patch you back up." He was quiet for a moment before guwaffing and slapping the table a few times.

"Alright, Dru. Let's see what you can do." His mouth slid into a grin, ready for a challenge, per usual.


	29. Chapter 27: Filler

(Drusilla)

I won. It was strange but Bull had a look that was more fascination than anything. The man even looked excited. It bordered halfway towards how he got about fighting a dragon.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you and Maven ended up here?"

"I was at work, first. Pissed beyond words because I misdiagnosed someone and lost them. Tiny fucking blip in the charts was all it took." I wasn't sloshed this time.

"Then?"

"Maven. She snuck over to my office without even trying. Perks of the twin thing and not everyone being able to see through people like you can, Bull. All detective like. Maven, though, she walks everywhere. It worried me before. We went to my apartment and relaxed with video games in our pajamas. Chances are high we both passed out after a bit. Woke up here...barely able to believe it."

"You told me about those that night you got so drunk I had to carry you back." Hopefully not _too_ much. He hadn't freaked out to the extreme, so here's hoping.

"Yeah. I really miss technology. No matter how convenient magic is…" We sat with our drinks for a while and I waved off Cabot, accepting this drink as my last. I didn't want a repeat of last time. Remembering what I did last night was way better than the alternative to me.

"On another note, what do you think of our situation? How things are now. Do we have the upper hand yet or are we still at a disadvantage?"

"Things are always still fucked in one way or another. People are dying everyday because of these Venatori assholes, demons, and each other. Corypheus is still alive and glowing red with equal parts lyrium and hatred. Odessa never asked to be the Inquisitor but here she is...taking all this shit on and trying to roll with it. I would be surprised if she isn't mentally screaming most of the time. We should be at an advantage. We settled the Orlais nonsense, sorted out most of the giant area that is the Hinterlands, the Coast is mostly stable, and we are bringing more into our ranks than the Advisors can keep up with...almost. As for who has the advantage? It's obvious us. Even without my sister and I, the Inquisition is destined to destroy Corypheus. I would rather be there, though."

Why was I such a coward? I was itching to bring up the things the nobles were spreading around Skyhold, but I was nervous. The outcome was too clear in my mind.

" _You know the nobles think we're a thing, right? Most suspect we've been at least having sex since we danced together at the Winter Palace." It would be a blatant question to see if a relationship between them would bother him even if it was only word of mouth._

" _If you're worried about people saying things that aren't true, how about we start proving them right? You've been sending me some pretty clear hints lately." Or something even smoother than that because he knows people and women are people. I'm an open fucking book sometimes and I wouldn't be able to figure my way out of that situation calmly._

All in all, I was not bringing that up first.

"Dru?"

"I should go home before I get plastered again. I doubt you want to go through that again." I gave a little laugh and, when he didn't answer, I made the mistake of looking over at him.

That motherfucker knew something was up and he had the barest of smirks playing on his lips. He knew I was running away again and that he had the power to get me all flustered with the right words. Did I say more than he'd told me that night?

"It wasn't so bad. I learned a lot." I stilled as chills ran down my spine. That was not fair. Bull was entirely too vague and he still had that blasted look on his face like he just beat me in a game. It felt like he had too.

"Smug little asshole." I grumbled, mimicking him in one of his party banter moments with Solas as I left the tavern. That was enough sexual tension and flirtation for one evening. I knew he was just keeping an eye on me and now he knew I was fine.

[Maven]

Odessa walked in first and I was glad they understood that I was asking to talk to them individually and in private. Whatever passed for private here, anyway.

"Want to rant for a moment? Because I will if you won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Odessa...as a Dalish hunter you have no experience leading an organization of any size and yet, here everyone is, expecting you to choose between the Templars and the Mages. You don't even believe in the Maker and you've been called the Herald of Andraste since you closed the Breach. Even that crash course on Orlesian politics our wonderful Ambassador put you through, couldn't have completely prepared you to choose the next ruler of Orlais. Also, hey, again they're asking someone who doesn't even believe in the Maker to help pick the next Divine. I wouldn't be okay. Not everyone assumes you have to be ready and okay with everything going on with you right now. These are giant choices they are asking you to make. I hope you're relaxing in the few moments you get to. Oh, and have a safe trip." I salute her and she looks about ready to cry.

"Will he come back?" Interesting, her first thought when I mention relaxing in the moments she can is Solas. My lips tighten as I don't think it is the healthiest thing for her but I nod.

"Yeah. He will come back. He has to. It's the only way he will get to help us fight Corypheus." I had the hardest time not mentioning the title of his loyalty mission being an anagram for Dread Wolf Fen'Harel.

"You're trying to not let everything you know slip out while you attempt to console me. What a weird bunch of people we are." Just like Drusilla would have, if she didn't get pissy first, Odessa tried to joke the intense bonding moment off. No, Drusila never would have gone for Solas. This is really Odessa, the person. I have seen more than enough examples of this rather than some silly mash-up of Drusilla and I in her. We are all just similar.

"My sister has an even harder time with it, I assure you." I smile with a shrug and Cullen takes her place in the room.

"Maven, is there something you wanted to-" Before he an finish saying anything, I advance on him and wrap my arms around him. I am not worried about him. I know he will be fine in this, but I really wanted a hug and I know I will miss him until he and the others return.

"I, um, just let me be like this for a moment, okay?" My body relaxes into him even more as he slides his arms around me and takes a deep breath.

"Did something happen?" His voice softens and I shake my head into his shoulder.

"No, I'm just not very good with expressing a desire or need for affection. Thank you for humoring me, I am going to miss you while you're away. I know you will anyways, but keep an eye on the Inquisitor, okay? She is taking on so much and she shows it less openly than the rest of us because of how many people are worried about her showing weakness. Odessa is more than aware of the people who look to her as the speaker of a God and that level of expectation isn't light. It's heavier than all of the armor in Skyhold...probably even Thedas."

"Of course." He presses a kiss to my forehead before I slowly pull out of the embrace and move a hand up to the side of his face, ignoring the prickle of stubble against my palm.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He whispers as he grasps my hand in one of his own and turns into it to kiss my palm, his eyes closing before he sighs. When his eyes open, we're staring at one another and I lean up to kiss him, my free hand grasping his sleeve to help give me leverage.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Cullen says as we pull back and I smile brightly.

"I know. I'll be sure to keep your troop on their toes while you're away."

Once he leaves the room, I decide to swing by the tavern real quick to take a peek and see how Drusilla is doing. Watching people leave is not one of my strong suits, so I just bee line for the Herald's Rest and pop my head in to see her slam Bull's hand into the table. Both of their expressions go from shock as they stare at his arm on the table, to proud and excited when they look up and meet eyes.

Things between them definitely seem to be going well and I am reassured of this as I watch them talk about something I can't hear over the rest of the rowdy tavern. But I don't need to hear it. She has never been like this before and, if she were any younger, I think she might have blushed.

Of course, she was nervous, if her almost running out of the pub was any indication.

"Aaaaand there she goes." Bull smiles smugly as we watch her shuffle into our place.

"You sure seem to know what you're doing. Is that really fair?" I tease and he sets a look on me.

"You both came here with more knowledge than many think anyone should have of the future of Thedas and you're asking me if what I'm doing is fair?" I wondered then if he _liked_ that she knew so much about everyone.

I giggle sheepishly.

"Touche. You going to go after her?"

"Nah. She gives the best reactions after stewing overnight. Pretty sure we got some mission or other coming up tomorrow, anyway. It'll take her mind off of what's eatin at her." Was Bull doing his own version of courting or did it just seem like that? I couldn't really tell with him. This couple was so weird.

"Okay, then. See ya, Bull." He gave a little wave and a "G'night, Maven." and turned to head back into the tavern. I was planning on heading home too, but didn't want to disturb her stewing, so I slunk over to the steps and went up to Cullen's quarters. Would he mind if I used his bed for the night? It was a different bed but it reminded me of him.

I was too tired to care.


	30. Chapter 28: Being Siblings

(Drusilla)

It was weird to not see Maven when I woke up the next morning, but I just shrugged it off. She was probably missing Cullen already and I figured she was snuggling up in his furs right now.

Sure enough, Leliana and Ambassador Josephine made sure our hands were full to brimming with missions of one kind or another. They were smaller time quests but we were also given full reign of the words "By the Inquisitor's demand", as in Maven and I could be the voice of the Inquisitor.

Why the fuck would she give us that kind of power?! It was like saying "Yeah, we're gonna all split being the voice of fucking Andraste. You have to guess what I would say while I'm way the hell over here. Anyways, have fun, bye!"

Then I heard the whispering and was still too shocked to roll my eyes.

"You think it's hit her?"

"Really? You're asking about this now?" Even Thommy boy was getting all weird about me.

"You'd think this was her first time having this level of power when she's had all that knowledge in her head this whole time. But now it's like her heads about to pop off with it all in there. You'd think she'd be fine using Quizzy's wordy bits to bring in all the rich tits." Sera then snorted out a giggle as she realized it rhymed. Her laugh always made me crack a smile and it was a funny little rhyme.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to use my power for good. Magic is one thing. This…" I trailed off, blowing a raspberry in Sera's direction.

"Nah. You'll be fine once you're in front of them. Seems all big now, but they're pretty much all the same size up close."

"That's what she said." Slipped out of my mouth and I cursed myself. That was all it took and Sera was guwaffing. This little turd was helping in her own way whether she meant to or not. Fucking hell.

"You feel better after beating that noble whatshisnuts to shit?"

"That's about as obvious as the nose on her face." Thom Ranier laughed and Sera giggles some more.

Just like the other group with Maven and them, we're just collecting the Skull shards Odessa found earlier. I'm relieved to be so useless right now. Some people forget that 'directionless' meant that I sucked at finding things. Cole was a huge help here and collected the shards as easily as one would pick herbs. Pretty sure I imagined these things as being heavier. Especially after seeing the one on Solas's desk.

Also, Sera was probably the only reason my group didn't get massively lost just a small ways away from a camp or something. Girl could be off in her own world, but her ability to find what she wanted was uncanny. If I had any real purpose being with them, it was as entertainment and solving those astrarium puzzles. Maneuvering around in them was like a more controlled version of pinball.

"So, you know that Solas is coming back but you don't know when? That must be annoying." Ranier started, mumbling the last bit.

"It is. Thank you for reminding me." I rolled my eyes as I connected the last line. Oddly enough, being out of Skyhold with a group again, as soon as it was… felt nice.

It was either here or Fallow Mire and I absolutely refused to go back there. With or without Maven. I was really really glad there weren't any in Fallow Mire. I didn't care if all the wacky shit was over with.

"You know what else is going to be annoying? Finding the shards littering the Exalted Plains and all the other larger areas of Orlais and Ferelden."

"Like where?"

"Oh, just the Western Approach, Emprise du Lion, Hissing Wastes, Emerald Graves, and the Forbidden Oasis itself. Though, the Oasis is smaller than most of those places, if that makes you feel better."

"How many more of these things are there?"

"Lots." I shrugged as we gathered up the last of the ones in the Hinterlands.

"Do you have a number we can work off of?" I mentally cursed him for making me think this in depth. I took some time to add up what I knew of the Oasis door shard numbers.

"Uh...Seventy? Seventy-five. One of those or close to there."

"Whose skulls are they, anyway?" Sera inquires absently as we begin to head back to Skyhold. The air around us grows somber and I don't answer. I just look at Cole.

"The tranquil…The Venatori are doing it and using them to look for something." He says for me. Vivienne was not in our party and was therefore unable to come to that conclusion for everyone else. Bull may have figured it out and kept silent.

He may get ideas and clues about stuff but I noticed he doesn't voice them unless he is one hundred percent sure his conclusion is the right one.

"Power. They are looking for more power. We will see them again at the Oasis."

"The tranquil are ignored because their uses don't include being a weapon anymore."

"As a mage, I would prefer to not further this dialogue, okay?"

Later on…back at Skyhold...

I couldn't believe it. My hands shook a little as I read over the pretty script of the one and only Zevran Arainai. True to Maven's usual playthroughs, she hadn't gone for the Antivan elf. It was hard to school my face so I didn't bother in front of Leliana. It may have shocked her that I was so honest with my reaction while reading the letter. My team had returned sooner than Maven's and Leliana had, after some thought, lured me from the group saying there was something she wanted me to look at.

A letter from one of the best romances in Dragon Age Origins.

"I am...um...I don't know what to say, Leliana. Did you want something?"

"It is a small offer of truce. You and you sister have gained my trust and I wanted to apologize for doubting you." This sounded more Cassandra than Leliana.

"You are so...full of shit. Whatever the reason, though, I appreciate this. Zevran was one of my favorites to ro-um, read about. I always felt he belonged with the Warden..."

"I didn't know you were a romantic." The hint of teasing and surprise were just barely there.

"He is a lot sweeter and softer than he is given credit. Just because he kills people for a living." I cleared my throat." Anyway...he is going to want to leave the Free Marches as soon as possible after helping you. If the Inquisitor wishes it, Zev can get the job done."

"Drusilla?"

"I am sorry, Leliana, but I need to go. Let me know if there is anything else you need that I can assist with."

It feels like I've been doing a lot of running away lately. Even now, sitting in the shack and hovering over tomes and spellbooks. The hardest part of my interaction with Leliana was not giving away how I didn't know exactly the kind of Warden Maven had created and exported for that playthrough. I had no clue of their gender, race, or even class. Just that they didn't romance Zevran. That info was given to me by Leliana, written in the letter.

It was hard to imagine Maven not romancing him in just about every playthrough of Origins, as I had...because Zevran was the one I felt we could relate to the most. It was almost a shame that he never shows in Inquisition. He was born when? Dragon four or five? I wondered how he looked now in his thirties. Almost forty.

Probably gorgeous. Mmf.

There was a rap on the door, startling me from my thoughts until Maven stepped in.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up? This isn't your usual evening study." She raised a brow at my dazed look.

"Did your Warden romance anyone? Did you let them?"

"She...not the most recent, no. Why?" I know it was a game to us first, but now, her Warden was doing godknowswhat and next to no one knew where. These were lives we had probably altered...and I decided to tell her.

"I read Zevran's letter. The whole contact shpeel. He's around-Zev is." Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, I see. You're worried about them."

"Zev had a friend, yeah, but...a friend is not a romantic interest here. People move and leave." I knew he could live without the love but did he know he deserved it? This was so silly, right? Ridiculous and pointless to think about. He didn't even know we existed and knew him.

"Are you sure you aren't relating too closely with him?" Maven asked as she took a step towards me, no doubt readying herself to be there to swoop in for a hug.

Swooping wasn't always bad.

"No. I'm not sure." I admitted, feeling stupid. My sister nodded with her tongue in her cheek as she thought.

"How are things with you and Bull? I saw you ran away from The Herald's Rest the other night." Distraction 101. This swooping was the bad kind.

"Nothing. It was nothing. He was just up to his usual jokes." I tried to shrug it off.

"I am sure it would have been a little more than his usual jokes if you seemed a bit more accepting of a man's advances. Though, he seems to know what he is up against with you." Maven grinned.

"I might be too much work for a guy like Bull." That's what my head was telling me, anyways. I was always too something.

Too damaged.

Too difficult.

Too much work.

Not worth the time.

Fucking hell…

"How did shard collecting in the Plains go? Did you get bombarded with as many asinine questions as me?" I beamed and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Probably, just be glad Cole wasn't with you." She blanched at the thought.

"Just imagine the whole 'you sleeping in Cullen's bed while he was away' thing." We both pursed our lips at that one, but she was the first to break away and rub her temples.

" Or 'He misses you too and thinks about you often. Never stops worrying. "Is it too soon to miss her like this?"', and of course, just like at home, everyone else hears him. If they didn't know where I slept then, they definitely know now." Nothing was sacred in Skyhold. Not when Cole and Bull were around.

Thinking about them made me briefly wonder if Bull'd finished off the cocoa yet.

"We're too private for this sort of setup." Maven mumbled.

"Yeah, we only ever open up to each other when we finally need to vent or ask about something." I agreed. Maven perked up for a moment.

"You've been recovering well. Have you been sleeping better too?"

"Booze and a killing spree go a long way."

"So does a Qunari who is particularly good at being distracting." She grinned, knowingly.

"He hasn't gone anywhere." My eyes narrow at her.

"You kissed him."

"You've been sleeping in the same bed with Cullen and you two have sucked face. To me, that is much farther."

"Considering your usual pace, we're tied." She didn't miss a beat.

"I-" Dammit. She was right. How did we get back here? Relationships were the main thing we avoided. Top of the list and all that.

It was great to talk to her again, though. I missed her more than I let myself admit. With all the missions and external issues plaguing Thedas like the Blight itself, we really needed some girl time.

"Sorry. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to talk about happened that day? We don't talk about those things. I know we don't often have to, but…" She was really trying.

"Was it like before? They must have really reminded you of him."

"That's one of the things that got to me, afterwards. It was just a look and being restrained. Maybe it was mixed with all the fanfics I read where the usually female main character gets kidnapped and nearly-" I couldn't say the word. Maven nodded, already knowing. Thank God.

"Then they get saved by the love interest." She finished for me. I narrowed my eyes at her after a moment.

"Are you seriously about to ask me why I didn't wait to be saved?"

"I mean…"

"What about you? You doing okay? I heard you reacted rather poorly to the handsy templar. You know, the one who obviously wasn't Cullen." I wiggle my brows at her and she frowned.

"Touche."


	31. Chapter 29: The Opposite of Sexy

(Maven)

I sat in Cullen's chair, unable to sleep in the middle of the night. He and Odessa were supposed to be back tomorrow sometime, and I was still beating myself up over the conversation Drusilla and I had about a week ago.

 _Was_ it my fault? Had I set the pins of life for everyone in the trilogy only for the natural course to knock them down? Alistair and his mother, Fiona. The Warden and Zevran. The former got to me the most. Alistair had no idea who his mother was and now she was a slave of Corypheus instead of sitting safe with comrades.

What would happen to the Wardens after the Inquisition disbanded? How would Odessa really cope without Solas?

"What are you doing up?"

"Brooding, apparent-ly" My mind stopped when I saw him. Cullen was back but I couldn't move or tell him why I was like this. 'It was just a game' is a horrible reason in the face of someone who lived in it.

"Have long have you been sitting there?" It was a good question. Another one I couldn't answer. All the issues Odessa was dealing with were so much more than mine, but I created them, didn't I?

"It wasn't dark when I sat down. I just…" What had I wanted to do? It started with missing him. With wanting to get up when he arrived and rush over to hug him. Then I ended up stuck in a thought loop.

"You must be exhausted." He smiled and he looked both happy and like he was just as tired as I was. I felt myself reach out to him as he neared and I fell into him as he lifted me with ease.

"Can you make it up to bed? I can carry you anywhere, but I don't think I could do so up a ladder." I wanted to sink into the comfort his voice brought me but I needed to make it to bed first. Somehow, I dragged myself up the ladder and sat on the fur blankets, just watching him remove his armor. The disconnect and distance I felt, right now, worried me. I wouldn't be able to hide it and I didn't want to feel like this when he arrived. This was supposed to be a happy and relieving moment. Watching him undress held none of the intimacy it typically did.

"What happened while we were gone?" In the next moment, he was next to me. Still in pants, he didn't try to touch me.

"A lot."

"Would you be alright with me holding you? Would it help you?" His words almost made me fall on him again.

"I think it would help both of us a little." I nodded and he sighed in relief at me indirectly telling him it was nothing he did. Being cuddled up to his body sounded so lovely. It didn't magically cure how I was feeling and I didn't expect it to, but he made sleeping easier.

"I'm so glad you're back, Cullen." I mumbled before drifting off.

He woke me when he got out of bed. Unsure of how much time had passed, I just stayed where I was. From how slowly he moved, I could tell he was trying not to wake me. All the same, this wasn't like me. There was only so much time I could give myself before I had to do something about how heavy I felt.

"Good morning. You may want to eat something."

"Wow. You don't usually eat this regularly." I tried to tease him and the corner of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly.

"Are you suggesting that I don't take care of myself?"

"Not at all. I am implying that, thanks to me, you find time to eat more _while_ you work rather than instead of it." My arms laced around his shoulders as I pressed my face into his hair.

"We destroyed most of the red lyrium veins in the area. Every single one we have come across. I wanted to be the one to tell you when you returned." I felt his hand grip my arm lightly and squeeze. He took a deep breath but released it like a sigh of relief.

"One more step, right?" I released him and hopped up to sit on his desk. Then I looked over some of the papers in front of him. It was all orders, potential battle strategies letters from home, and condolences to next of kin. He still had to write those now and then. Of course my next thought was a memory of the Inquisitor and Cullen getting it on here.

'She wasn't wrong. It is very sturdy.' I mused before being jolted from my thoughts by a hand on my thigh.

"Are you alright? Just now, you were kinda rocking back and forth." Cullen looked genuinely concerned and I faltered.

"I was just curious if this desk would...wobble under my weight." What bologne but he chuckled.

"I doubt this desk would move at all if we were both on it." It was intended as a joke and I bit my lip to keep me from grinning once the realization hit him.

"I mean, sitting on the desk. Not that I wouldn't mi- no. I, um, Maker help me." The templar sputtered and I scooted til my butt had pushed his papers over and out of the way. My legs hung on either side of his. Whenever I managed to catch him stammering like this, it empowered me a bit; made me confident. If I was honest, it turned me on as much as how he was when he played chess.

"It's more than alright if your thoughts of me and this desk have been less than innocent, Cullen. I know plenty of mine have been." I leaned closer to him and smiled.

"Every now and again, I see you working tirelessly and I get just a little jealous of whatever has your attention. It makes me want to step in and drag you off so your attentiveness has to be on me." My stomach flipped when his eyes darkened and he put his hands on both of my thighs this time. Culled shifted until he was just a few inches away.

"Is that what this is?" His hands slid up along the sides of my thighs. I gasped and grasped his hand when his fingertips brushed against the fabric covering my scarred hip, pushing it away but not off my thigh. That probably ruined the moment and I couldn't meet his eyes. How did I manage to forget that was there?

"Did I hurt you?" He went to pull away from me entirely but I caught hold of some fabric peeking between the metal armor along his arms. Then I tugged enough to keep him close.

"No, I just-I'm sorry. Please, can we just..stay like this for a moment? Just until I gather my bearings and can explain something to you." This was not going to be sexy at all. It was going to be the complete opposite of sexy. This level of disclosure always mucked the mood up.

"Maven, you don't have to explain anything to me." He gently assured but I shook my head.

"Before we continue? Yes, I do. I was rejected by the last person I told this to, so if you can't accept it then," A shaky breath escaped." at least you will walk away from this before we get too attached to one another." Fear spun a leather thick web in my stomach, but I needed to see this through. It was only right. I let myself physically cling to him all the same.

"Drusilla and I like to dance around the topic of our youth because we barely had one before we were kidnapped as teens. While playing at knowing better than our mom about raising twins, our grandmother intended to have us separated by adoption. One of us would go one place and so on. She got a bite but was tricked by a couple of experienced human traffickers. They kidnapped us, got us addicted to a drug called cocaine in order to control us better, and...forced us into sexual slavery. We used to have a fear of both darkness and the light. More specifically, a lit hallway just outside of a dark room. They kept us in an underground cell, much like Haven's dungeon but with solid doors rather than bars. Anytime we were 'chosen' by a 'client', the door would open and a blinding light would flood our little room. Eventually, all of their girls would obtain a brand." I released my grip on his hand and arm so I could reach the waistband of my pants and show him the "GL" that had been burned into my flesh. Tears of shame threatened to fall even though I still didn't have even an ounce of courage to risk a glance at his face. After a few ticks, I pulled my waistband back up.

"We were there until our escape three years later. We gained their trust slowly, which gave us access to better food. Once we were strong enough, we didn't need to discuss a plan. So, one night, we killed every last one of the people responsible for our suffering. By freeing every victim we could, an uprising overwhelmed them. Our last memory of the place is drowning the it in gasoline and burning it to _nothing_." I sniffed, only slightly aware that I was trembling.

"It doesn't seem to matter that we got clean or that we know they all died in there one way or another. What they did to us still haunts our dreams and affects our lives. I mean, we aren't even in our own world anymore and part of us is still convinced they will find us and kill us. Or worse, take us back to a place we would not be able to escape a second time." Only when I stopped talking, did I realize I was hugging myself tightly with a stuffed up nose. Cullen began swiftly unlatching the hard parts of his armor, until he was down to his fluffy lion cape and civilian clothes. It was so strange to see happen again so soon that I was nearly shocked out of my tears.

Like a replay of last night, I soon found myself scooped up in his arms. Swooping may be bad but scooping, so far, is good. There was a victory in him not immediately demanding I leave his quarters and being disgusted with knowing he had touched me at all. It didn't matter that I knew he wasn't like that. The last guy had been and he'd sewn doubt in me. This gentle Templar, however, had gradually helped me rebuild my confidence. I sat curled against his chest, in no small part relieved this chair was able to accomodate our combined weight and current position. We sat in silence for a time and I felt his lips and stubble graze against my forehead. This was okay, right?

"Cullen? Can I ask a favor?" I inquired once I trusted I was able to speak without crying all over again.

"Anything." The pained crack in his voice almost broke me.

"Can I wear your cloak?" The man made a sound like a cross between a laugh and a choke.

"My apologies. I seem to be sitting on it." He delivered the words so well, whether he meant it to be comedic or not, and I spat out a laugh. Then it didn't stop and it seemed contagious as it infected Cullen. We were a couple of laughing messes, at that point.

"I...I think this deserves a day off. If I'm not mistaken, it's called a 'mental health' day. A day to spend in bed with you swimming in my cloak. This thing is big on me, you know?"

"That's why it is perfect. A mental health day can probably be afforded. I doubt we have to tell Spymaster Leliana." Would we be okay after this? I just dumped a lot on him.

"You got quiet on me again. What worries you?" He asked after we were sitting up on his bed again and I was thoroughly wrapped in his fluffy lion cloak. I clutched the fabric to me and buried my face in the fur.

"Are we still in a relationship? Do you still want me?" My tentative words sounded disgustingly childish and I noticed different expressions pass over his face. First shock and then somewhat pained before one of his hands reflexively reached out for me.

"Yes, Maven. For as long as you want me." We must have looked ridiculous. With me bundled up in his cloak with my puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Then him with just as red eyes as he did his best to comfort me.

"You're an incredible woman and I feel honored that you trusted me enough to tell me about what happened to you."

"You did kinda earn it when you stayed with me the entire time I was ill."

"Almost. Your sister would kick me out whenever you needed to get cleaned up or use the bathroom. Drusilla would rarely let me help her carry you even though she was at risk for catching whatever you had."

"We were both crazy lucky she didn't get sick too. It probably would have killed us had she not found and made the cure." I stated and felt him stiffen a little.

"I didn't think of that. You know she still feels like she owes you a lot."

"It works both ways." I snorted.

"Drusilla would never accept the idea that she _doesn't_ owe me anything." I mumbled into his chest. The day could definitely wait.


	32. Chapter 30:I Told him About Anime

(Drusilla)

I'd verbally fought Leliana tooth and nail to let me leave Skyhold with the Chargers again. Mostly so I could get some more training in without worry of expensive damages to the fortress. Not all of it could be done with reading books...I needed to do some actual field tests.

So, I got clearance from her _and_ Odessa. Took long enough. By the time we approached a clear enough area in our searching, there was a restlessness winding around my every muscle.

"I'll be right over there. No one will want to bother me, anyways, but I swore to Odessa and Leliana...so. Yeah." Then I dropped my pack by the fire and wandered to where I said I would be, reminding myself to keep my magic away from camp. Just like I could sense something bothering Maven earlier, there was something eating at me too. It was hard to stomach.

Before we got pulled into Thedas, we'd been playing Inquisition to kill time while we anxiously waited for the fourth game to drop. Maven and I had almost made it here with more information. Maybe. There was no way for us to know now if any of it would have been usable. It had still been in too early of a stage to tell if it would even fall within the same timeline.

"Is this some sort of weird mage training exercise Viv has you doing or is your next spell about walking a hole into the ground?" Like usual, Bull seemed to come out of air. I remained silent, a trick I remembered on how to get people to talk more. He tossed his head in the direction of his team of rascally children he lowkey adopted.

"Chargers were getting antsy with you wound up like that most of the trip here. That pacing won't help you. You're out here to hit shit, right?" The way he was assessing me was not helping me cool my jets at all.

"Yeah. I wanted to test the limits of my strength and let off some steam at the same time." My eyes were flickering around as I thought about trying to punch trees down, but I was also avoiding his gaze.

"Do you want to spar with me?"

"No." Shit. I said that too quickly, but the idea of possibly getting too close to him physically, or worse, hurting him did not sit well with me.

"No…"I amended more slowly after taking a breath.

"Not until I learn my own limits and how to better control it, first."

"Then take it out on a tree or the ground like that ninja show thing you were telling me about the other day. See if you can make a bigger hole in the ground than that one girl." Bull shrugged with his arms casually crossed. Oh my gods, that's right. I had told him about anime of all things because of one of Sakura's trademark moves from Shippuden. It was worth a shot and it would be awesome if I could recreate it and measure the damages.

I knelt down, set my focus on the ground, and let the magic build to enhance the strength in my right arm as I pulled it back. Right before releasing my breath through my nose and bringing my fist down and into the forest floor. It cratered the earth around me and split a line straight into the trees. The last part, I hadn't been expecting to actually happen as several large uneven pillars shot out of the ground where the crude line ended.

Pride and fascination. It was exactly the same as the time I beat Bull in an arm wrestling match. Turning to beam at him, he appeared to have a similar reaction. He had since jumped out of the way of the crater in the ground but watched on with one of his giant grins. The repetitive thoughts that had been distracting me were simpler to push away, now. It was also a bit easier to be honest with him. He caught on to something in my change of posture because he shifted his attention to me and waited.

"Aside from being worried I will mess up during a spar and hurt you, one and one sparring with you means close contact and I already find you to be incredibly distracting. You already know it but I have an attraction to you, Bull. And I'm not ready to face it just yet."

I turned and saw him looking a little shocked. That fucker.

"Don't play your shit with me, dude. We have talked about this."

"Hey, I'm am used to you running away way before you say things like that." He pointed.

"Well, yeah. I've never said anything like this to anyone before. Let alone actually felt physically attracted to another person. Aaand I'm going to shut up now." Fuck.

Iron Bull chuckled his half amused and half something else laugh. It made me feel weird and I began to worry a little about his next words.

"I know, Dru. I'm proud of you." Turns out that worry was for good reason. Oh shit, my chest. His words mattered to me. More specifically, his opinion mattered to me. Attraction was one thing but this was dangerous territory for me.

"So, you were never physically attracted to any of the people you've had sex with?" First, it took everything in me not to snap about how sex was too strong a word for what I'd done with those people, but I noticed something. As far as I knew, yeah, I had just indirectly admitted to either being a virgin or raped. Not to say that people my age couldn't have kept their chastity up into their thirties but it wasn't likely and- it didn't matter. What mattered was Bull didn't look surprised by the news.

"No. How long have you known?" So many emotions, so little time. Alright. Reel it in, dammit. Calm and patient.

"You told me." Dread sucker punched my insides before I could become irrationally upset. Now I couldn't get mad and say he'd invaded my privacy or some shit with other methods. This time it was my dumb wasted ass that told him everything. Because, of course I did.

"Yo, Dru! If you're done beating the shit out of the ground, we found one of those Astrarium things! We think it might be the last one!" Krem was too far away to have heard us but close enough for us to see him gesture towards one of the hills. This was the last thing left to do in the Storm Coast. The dude's timing couldn't have been better, but now I just thought this was a planned moment. Premeditated so I could learn what I now know and have some time to think it over.

"So, question. Did you really meet the Inquisitor while fighting by chance or was that a planned thing to do some early fight bonding while you learn how she fought? I mean, it _would_ be the way to do it. You would be beating the crap out of Vints and have plenty of time to see how well she led her team." My eyes were towards the shoreline as I took note of some of the Hessarian scouts in the vicinity. When my gaze reached Bull, he gave me a look like he was a magician and I had just asked him to tell me how he did the trick.

"You know, I like when you ask things like that. Reminds me you don't know everything about us."

"I could have told you that." I huffed, but then my feet stopped moving and I had to know.

"Is that why you stayed that night? Because I dumped all my heavy shit on you?" The itch of anxiety crept up the back of my neck and threatened to cross the blood brain barrier.

"No. I stayed because you asked me to. Remember?" Bull suavely replied over his shoulder as he kept on walking. His words were doing things to my heart that used to only react like this during the exams before I got my doctorate. I then realized I was also aroused and shoved that feeling away out of discomfort. When I caught up with his pace, I reflexively bit my lip when he smirked over at me.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" We weren't even touching when he laughed but I still felt it reverberate through me.

"I figure I've been going easy on you for long enough." How long had he been interested in me? Bull was patient but seemed the type to start playing dirty after a while. His style and personality was so similar to Zevran's it pulled at me. That opportunistic nature, though. I shook it off again and got to playing the puzzle solver.

"How about we talk more about this at Skyhold while I am at least a little drunk?" What was this reaction? Intimacy. He found out something and didn't repeat it to anyone else; that trust wasn't betrayed. I wasn't expecting him to yap about it but it was kind of surreal when he brought it up with me so casually.

"I'll bring the cocoa if you bring the booze. We can meet in my room, if that works for you." I was staring after him as he entered the cave the puzzles were pointing to.

"Uh, yeah. O-okay." I nodded dumbly. He could be so easy going- too easy going. I almost forgot about what he was suggesting as far as subject matter went. From there, I was expecting the anxiety to hit me again, but was instead met with an almost giddy feeling.

"Hey, Dru, you said there were ten dragons throughout the places we have been and will go. Is the one that was here fighting the giant earlier still around?"

"Not on this island. There is one within the area of the Storm Coast but we can only reach it by boat. They are Vinsomer and I am sure you caught sight of her electric waves. There is still a dwarven ruin we would need to get access to before we can get to the boat. It will be after we clear through a hidden red Templar encampment..." My voice trails when I actually took the time to look around the cave. My discomfort was in small dark rooms, too damp to properly live in. I hadn't moved passed the ladder that took us to a couple of chests with some decent gear and I'd only moved _this_ far to get out of the rain. Fire lit one end of my staff as I stood guard. It didn't obstruct my view of the place once they old sconces were lit.

"Not yet, huh?" Krem asked with a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. Red took over my face.

"Sorry...um, no. Not yet. This cave is too...too much." I grimaced at myself.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, you rarely ever enter caves with us when we travel together. I figure it's some kind of claustrophobia. Didn't mean to startle you," He shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure one-day things like this will be nothing." It would have been nice if I actually believed the words I spouted.


End file.
